Mémoires de Kered Ann, Les années Harry Potter
by Circee
Summary: Voilà donc la 3ème partie de ma fic. Caly et les autres Mangemorts doivent faire face à la disparition de Voldemort ... La suite, pour la plupart des personnages on la connait ... mais pas ce qui arrive à Caly ...   Tiendra compte des 7 livres de JKR
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me revoici donc avec la troisième partie de ma fic. L'histoire se déroule donc pendant les années Harry Potter. **_

_**On continue de suivre Calypso dès ce fameux soir d'octobre qui a vu la disparition de Voldemort et je compte aller jusqu'au tome 7.**_

_**Je tiendrai compte donc des livres de JKR et j'essayerai d'y inclure mon histoire ^^**_

_**On retrouvera donc tout plein de personnages (dans le désordre) : Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bella, Voldemort, Lucius, Cissey, Severus, Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Théodore Nott et son papa etc etc**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ^^**_

_**Je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de parution, par contre**_

_**Disclaimer : tous les perso appartiennent à JKR sauf Caly – malheureusement …**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Il y a des soirs comme ça, où tout s'écroule autour de vous ...**_

J'étais gelée. Un vent de panique s'était insidieusement emparé de moi, glaçant mon sang dans mes veines. Je tremblais des pieds à la tête et j'eus l'impression que le monde autour de moi tanguait. Je tenais toujours fermement le bras de mon époux. Rabastan sortit son hébétude et s'aperçut de ma présence chancelante. Il m'enlaça avec force et la chaleur de ses bras chassa un peu la peur que je ressentais.

Je percevais les battements de son coeur, tout aussi paniqués que les miens. Personne n'avait plus dit un mot.

Rodolphus était immobile près de la cheminée, le regard posé sur une Bella, tombée à genoux sur le tapis persan. Elle avait la tête baissée, son visage était masqué par le rideau sombre que formait ses cheveux. Je savais, en voyant son dos se soulevant par intermittence qu'elle était en train de pleurer. La voir ainsi, elle qui était la plus forte de nous tous, me fit me raccrocher un peu plus encore à Rabastan. Il avait posé sa joue contre mes cheveux.

Il y eut un mouvement : Bella s'était relevé brusquement. Le maquillage qui ornait ses yeux trop lourdement avait coulé avec ses larmes maintenant taries.

- Ce n'est pas possible, lança-t-elle soudain.

Elle fit soudain les cent pas dans la salle à manger.

- Il faut aller au Repaire ! Déclara-t-elle soudain. Voir ce qui s'est passé !

Rodolphus prit alors la parole.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé !

Il releva sa manche gauche et montra son avant-bras vierge de toute Marque.

- La disparition de la Marque ne veut dire qu'une seule chose ! Le Maître est …

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla alors Bellatrix en se ruant vers le sorcier.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers son mari.

- Je t'interdis de dire cela ! C'est impossible ! Cela ne se peut !

Rodolphus avait été le seul à mettre des mots sur ce qui nous arrivait. Et cela me fit frissonner. D'entendre à haute voix que le Maître n'était plus me donna l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Ce pour quoi je m'étais battue, tous les sacrifices consentis, les pleurs, les douleurs, l'angoisse et la crainte, les pertes d'êtres chers, le sacrifice ô combien douloureux de mon père … Tout cela réduit à néant en une seconde, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Je laissai échapper un petit cri d'animal blessé. Rabastan déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux, tentant en vain de m'apaiser.

- Il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé, murmurai-je, faisant écho à Bella.

- Très bien, alors allons voir au Repaire, approuva Rabastan.

Rodolphus fusilla son frère du regard mais il fut le premier à quitter la pièce.

Chancelante, je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à Rabastan. Bella, elle avançait devant nous comme un inferius.

Il pleuvait fort, ce soir-là et le temps de quitter le manoir Lestrange pour tranplaner, nous étions trempés.

Le manoir était semblable à lui-même : plongé dans le noir,silencieux et menaçant. Nous avançâmes en silence. Je serrai avec force la main de Rabastan.

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'intérieur.

Rodolphus entra le premier dans le salon où habituellement se tenaient les réunions. Les sorciers déjà présents là tournèrent la tête à notre arrivée. Certains avaient les yeux hagards, d'autres ne pouvaient rester en place.

- La Marque a disparu ! Bondit Walden en nous voyant arriver. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous l'ignorons, déclara Rabastan qui avait pris la tête des opérations.

Bartémius qui n'avait pas bougé à notre arrivée sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Lucius est passé en coup de vent, annonça-t-il. Il est parti laissé traîner une oreille au Ministère.

Après avoir parlé, il retourna dans l'ombre, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Bella.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre … Je parcourus des yeux la petite assemblée qui était là et soudain une absence me sauta aux yeux. Richard n'était pas là ! Une nouvelle source d'inquiétude s'empara de moi. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ne vienne pas ce soir ? Je fus soudain sortie de mes rêveries par une nouvelle question. Cette fois, ce fut William qui prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un sait-il où le Lord était parti ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Aucune idée, Mulciber, répondit Walden.

Bella restait silencieuse, aussi parlai-je pour nous deux.

- Bella et moi, on l'a vu partir, tout à l'heure … Il … il a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose tout seul … marmonnai-je la voix tremblante.

- Les Potters ! S'exclama Rabastan en me serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Il me dévisagea avec sérieux.

- Cela ne peut être que cela !

Rabastan avait raison et soudain un autre souvenir de cette soirée refit surface.

- Pettigrew ! 'exclamai-je. Il nous a interrompus tout à l'heure. Il semblait surexcité !

Je relevai la tête vers Rabastan comme si nous n'étions plus que tous les deux.

- Je suis sûre que c'est cela !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et nous fit sursauter. Un peu hagard arriva Karkaroff.

- C'est vrai ? Ce qu'ils disent à la radio ?

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant. Personne n'avait eu l'idée d'écouter la radio sorcière. Walden agita sa baguette et une radio apparut. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous étions tous resserrés autour de la table pour écouter ce qui se disait.

Mon dos était collé contre le torse de Rabastan, je posai mes mains sur les siennes et tremblai légèrement.

La voix du sorcier commentant les informations me parvenaient de très loin.

- … un peu partout dans l'Angleterre ce ne sont que des explosions de joie ! Cependant, le Ministère réitère ses recommandations : aucune magie ne doit être produite en présence de moldus.

Il y eut un jingle publicitaire pour la Mère Grattesec qui nous fit tous grincer des dents.

- Nous reprendrons le cours de nos programmes dans quels instants, nous vous rappelons que nous avons interrompu votre émission musicale préférée en raison de l'information capitale qui nous a été confirmée par le Ministre de la magie en personne. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu. D'après nos premières informations, le seul témoin de cette chute serait un nourrisson du nom d'Harry Potter.

- NON ! Hurla alors Bellatrix.

Elle tira sa baguette et d'un sort fit exploser la radio qui venait d'annoncer ce que, tous, nous redoutions.

- Bellatrix, gronda Rabastan.

Voyant Bella agir ainsi, Igor ne demanda pas son reste et fila.

- Lâche, grommela mon mari à mon oreille.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda alors Will.

La question à mille gallions.

- Il faut retrouver ce Potter ! Gronda Bella. Le faire parler !

Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, même si Potter savait quelque chose, il ne te dirait rien, c'est un bébé, Bella !

- De toute façon, ajouta Rabastan, nul doute que Dumbledore a déjà dû lui mettre la main dessus.

-Alors quoi ? Hurla Bellatrix hystérique. On va rester les bras croisés ?

- Non, répondis-je. Bien sûr que non … Mais la première chose à faire, à mon avis est de nous mettre à l'abri …

- A l'abri ? Ca veut dire quoi, Caly ? Fuir comme Karkaroff vient de le faire ?

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de fuite … Mais réfléchis deux secondes … Et ouvre les yeux. La …

Je butai sur les mots et je sentis la main de Rabastan me serrer avec douceur, comme pour m'encourager.

- L'absence … du Maître …

C'était le seul terme qui me venait à l'esprit. J'étais comme Bellatrix, je ne pouvais me résoudre à imaginer une seule seconde que le Lord ait pu réellement être mis en déroute par un bébé.

- … va galvaniser les Aurors et le Ministère. Combien d'entre nous, persuadés que le Lord n'est plus, ne vont pas tarder à retourner leur veste. Regard Igor … Il est parti … et à mon humble avis, il ne sera pas le seul … Combien de temps avant que les premiers noms ne sortent et que les Aurors débarquent dans nos foyers ?

Un silence de plomb accueillit mes paroles. Je sentis tous les regards se braquer sur moi et même Bellatrix attendait que je continue. J'eus soudain l'impression d'avoir été désignée chef des opérations. Une boule étreignit ma gorge et je déglutis avec difficulté avant de poursuivre.

- Nous ne serons guère utiles si nous nous retrouvons à Azkaban ! Ensuite … ensuite …

Je m'interrompis, histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas concevoir que le petit Potter ait pu faire disparaître le Lord. Il s'était, certes, passé quelque chose d'étrange chez les Potter, mais de là à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été battu, c'était impossible !

- Ensuite quoi ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Barty qui s'était de nouveau avancé dans la lumière. Mon regard noir se posa sur lui.

- Tu as entendu la radio … Le Maître est mort !

Ses paroles me firent bondir. Avec douceur, je me dégageai de Rabastan et fis un pas en avant.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Grondai-je.

Pourtant au fond de moi, une petite voix me soufflait le contraire : la disparition de notre Marque ne pouvait que témoigner de la mort du Lord.

- Je veux bien admettre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit … Mais … mais …

Je ne pus continuer, ma voix se cassa. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce tentant de me calmer, mes eux restaient fixés au sol sur les lattes vieillies du parquet.

- Le Maître doit être quelque part, dans l'incapacité de nous contacter … marmonnai-je.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et arrêter mes pas. Relevant la tête je croisai le regard sombre de Bella. Un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- Caly a raison !

La sorcière s'était retournée et fixait un à un les membres de notre petite assemblée.

- Il nous faut retrouver le Maître !

Nous savions que ce serait sans doute difficile et long ; mais la détermination que je lus dans le regard de Bella me laissait penser que nous réussirions !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Les jours se ressemblaient et se succédaient sans apporter la moindre bonne nouvelle. Tout était gris comme ce ciel d'hiver qui se déchargeait régulièrement de ses flocons gelés. Cette année, Noël avait une saveur particulière.

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux mois que le Maître avait disparu, deux mois que le Ministère loin de relâcher la pression se montrait de plus en plus féroce pour faire disparaître totalement cet épisode des mémoires sorcières. Il y eut de très – trop- nombreuses arrestations et Azkaban se trouva bien vite rempli. Par chance, certains d'entre nous réussirent à s'en sortir à force de gallions – comme Lucius qui fut plus que généreux dans ses dons ou par manque de preuves.

Richard venait juste d'être libéré,il y a trois jours. Il s'était fait arrêté ; son nom ayant été cité plusieurs fois par certains qui pensaient racheter ainsi leur liberté. Mais faute de preuves, après avoir passé près d'une semaine à être interrogé, il avait été relâché.

D'autres ne l'avaient pas été et avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, qu'ils soient coupables ou non … Le Ministère avait une justice plutôt expéditive … D'ailleurs, peu après la disparition du Maître, une seule nouvelle avait fait sourire Bellatrix. La Gazette du sorcier avait annoncé en novembre l'arrestation d'un soi-disant Mangemort influent … Quand ma belle-soeur avait découvert en première page la photo de son cher cousin tant haï, elle avait éclaté de rire.

- Comme si ce bon à rien de Black pouvait être coupable de ce dont on l'accuse ! Douze moldus !Il n'aurait même pas été capable de toucher à un cheveu d'un seul d'entre eux … S'était exclamée Bellatrix.

Elle avait alors balancé le journal au feu. La perte de Pettigrew l'avait bien fait rire également. Et en voyant son air ravi, j'eus l'impression qu'elle s'en réjouissait. Je savais qu'elle l'aurait bien tué de ses mains puisqu'elle lui imputait la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne faisait nul doute désormais que c'était sur ses informations que le Lord avait connu l'endroit où se cachaient les Potter et donc indirectement Pettigrew était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à notre Maître.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient fini par venir s'installer chez nous. Notre cottage était introuvable pour les imbéciles du Ministère et c'était le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait nous arrêter. Plus question de sortir ni de se montrer en plein jour. Nous n'avions que très peu de contact avec les autres Mangemorts restés fidèles et en liberté. Quelques nouvelles de Richard, quelques rencontres dans des village souvent moldus avec Barty et des hiboux des parents de Rabastan …

Bellatrix avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec sa dernière soeur. Elle ne cessait de pester contre Lucius qui avait préféré renier le Lord et arroser de plusieurs centaines de Gallions le Ministère pour avoir une paix toute relative. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans l'entendre lancer des imprécations dans la maison contre lui.

Nous vivions donc en reclus.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, nous allions faire une entorse à notre isolement. Les parents de Rabastan avaient insisté pour que, tous les quatre, nous passions ce jour de Noël chez eux. Ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires et nous avions accepté – même Bellatrix qui pourtant ne cesser de maugréer contre l'inutilité de fêter Noël cette année ...

J'étais dans la chambre, en train de me préparer. J'avais le regard un peu dans le vague, perdue dans mon reflet dans le miroir. Je repensais à ma visite de la veille à Richard. Et à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'attrapai ma brosse et commençai à peigner ma chevelure toujours aussi longue. Je n'utilisais la brosse que pendant les moments où j'avais besoin de réfléchir, sinon un rapide sort venait à bout en général de mes mèches récalcitrantes. Et quand Rabastan entra dans la chambre, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me regarda avec sérieux et s'avança vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'accroupit et me prit des mains ma brosse. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Il m'obligea à le regarder en attrapant avec douceur, mais fermeté mon menton.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Caly ?

Je me levai avec lenteur et fis quelques pas dans la pièce. Comme à mon habitude lors des discussions sérieuses, je vins me planter devant la fenêtre et observai l'océan qui roulait ses vagues non loin de là. J'appuyai mon front sur la vitre froide et le soupir qui s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes forma un petit nuage de buée sur le carreau.

Rabastan, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il me regardait simplement.

Les mots sortirent tous seuls tandis que je me décidais enfin à lui faire face.

- Je suis enceinte …

Il me sembla soudain que le temps s'était figé, comme arrêté. Cela ne durait que l'espace d'une seconde qui me parut une éternité.

Puis tout se remit en mouvement et je me retrouvai soudain dans les bras de Rabastan. Il m'enlaça avec force.

- Mais c'est une nouvelle excellente ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et soudain, l'angoisse qui m'étreignit fit couler des larmes sur mes joues. Cette nouvelle aurait dû me réjouir comme elle réjouissait Rabastan, mais en réalité, j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée par tout et rien … C'était quelque chose que nous attendions depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant … Maintenant, j'étais totalement perdue.

Le sorcier dut sentir mes larmes couler. Il desserra son étreinte et planta son regard dans le mien. Un air étonné et presque inquiet dans ses yeux, il essuya les larmes qui embuaient ma vue.

- Tu … tu n'es pas … heureuse ? Bredouilla-t-il surpris de ma réaction.

- Si, très, répondis-je mi riant, mi pleurant.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sa main glissait doucement sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux; savourant cette caresse. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui, m'enivrant de son odeur si rassurante.

Les yeux toujours clos, je finis par lui répondre d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai peur … murmurai-je.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur mes cheveux et reprit ses caresses.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, chuchota-t-il. Tout ira bien.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête avant de la relever et de regarder Rabastan, le regard ruisselant de larmes.

Ce n'était pas tant cette grossesse qui m'inquiétait mais tout le reste. Dans quel monde allait naître notre enfant ? Un monde où la magie était souillée par tous ces sang-de-bourbes. C'était quelque chose d'inacceptable et à auquel je n'avais jamais songé. Comment aurai-je pu imaginer un seul instant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse être mis en déroute ?

Je passai une main sur mon visage pour chasser mes larmes et soudain mon regard se fit plus dur, plein de résolution.

- Je ne veux pas de ce monde-là pour notre bébé ! Déclarai-je alors avec une voix toute nouvelle.

Rabastan eut alors un doux sourire. Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux devant moi et posa sa tête contre mon ventre. Mon coeur se mit à battre bien plus vite et je posai mes mains sur ses cheveux que je caressai avec douceur. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de déposer un baiser à travers le tissu de ma robe. Il se releva et attrapa mes mains qu'il serra entre les siennes. Un éclair passa dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

- Nous avons encore quelques mois devant nous, pour tout changer. Nous allons retrouver le Maître et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre, le seul qui vaille ! Affirma-t-il avec foi.

Je lui souris, rassurée.

- Le bébé doit arriver en juillet, expliquai-je d'une toute petite voix. Richard doit passer la semaine prochaine, pour me faire quelques examens.

Pas question pour moi d'aller en consultation à Sainte Mangouste, mais je savais que j'étais entre de bonnes mains avec Richard.

Machinalement, je posai ma main sur mon ventre.

Le regard brillant, Rabastan me dévisagea.

- Je suppose que … que c'est trop tôt … Pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Ne mets pas les Sombrals avant la calèche ! Tu vas devoir attendre encore quelques semaines … La magie ne peut pas tout faire instantanément !

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à la question du sexe du bébé. C'était trop nouveau pour moi. En fait, peu m'importait, tant que le bébé était en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui comptait, car que ce soit un petit garçon ou une petite fille, je serai heureuse dans les deux cas. Mais je savais que la question de Rabastan cachait une certaine impatience et sa préférence pour un garçon. La pérennité du nom … Et je ne pouvais le blâmer. Ce n'était pas avec Rodolphus et Bella que le nom de Lestrange survivrait ...

- Ne t'en fais pas, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Et maintenant, sèche tes larmes et en route !

Il me tira brusquement de mes rêveries par son exclamation et je souris une nouvelle fois à son intention. Le sorcier me dévisagea de haut en bas, l'air radieux, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Tu es superbe, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Avec douceur, il me tira par la main pour me faire sortir de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour poser de nouveau son regard sur moi.

- Ma mère va être folle de joie … ajouta-t-il alors.

Il plissa des yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Je … je peux leur annoncer ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr …

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Constance Lestrange serait enchantée de cette nouvelle, depuis le temps qu'elle espérait avoir un petit enfant à gâter et à câliner …

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Rodolphus et Bella étaient déjà là. La sorcière avait un verre à la main et semblait contrariée d'être là. La connaissant, elle trouvait que ce repas de Noël en famille n'était que pure perte de temps … Mais Rodolphus l'avait obligée à être présente. Personne n'avait vraiment le coeur à faire la fête, cette année. Constance avait tout de même tenu à organiser ce repas. Le traditionnel sapin de Noël, immense et lourdement décoré, trônait dans le salon, mais aucun cadeau n'avait été posé à son pied.

Après les traditionnelles salutations, tout le monde avait pris place dans les confortables fauteuils canapé du petit salon. Pas un bruit ne vint troubler le silence si ce n'était le tic tac de la vieille horloge et les craquements des bûches dans la cheminée. Tout le monde se regardait en dragon de faïence. Henry Lestrange se leva tout à coup et fit léviter les boissons sur la table basse. Quand il eut servi le champagne sorcier, les verres lévitèrent vers chacun d'entre nous. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse venir son verre à moi, je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

- Non merci, murmurai-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, plein de questions.

- Je … je ne peux pas, expliquai-je simplement.

Rabastan, radieux, posa une main sur mon genou et voulut prendre la paroles pour annoncer à tous la bonne nouvelle, mais Constance qui n'avait cessé de faire aller et venir son regard sur nous deux poussa un petit cri et se leva d'un bond.

- Par Salazar ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant se planter devant moi.

Rabastan éclata de rire et je l'imitai. Nous n'étions que trois à comprendre, je vis Henry ouvrir grand les yeux devant le comportement devenu soudain étrange de sa femme mais ne rien dire.

Mon époux se leva.

- Laisse-moi quand même le temps de l'annoncer officiellement …

Il ne put rien dire d'autre, il se retrouva happé dans les bras de sa mère.

- Je suis si heureuse, s'écria-t-elle.

Imperturbable, le père de Rabastan haussa un sourcil avant de parler d'un ton calme et détaché.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Constance voulut prendre la parole, mais Rabastan l'en empêcha d'un geste. Il voulait annoncer lui-même la bonne nouvelle.

- Caly est enceinte ! Lança-t-il la voix pleine de fierté.

- Oh, fut la seule réaction d'Henry.

Il y eut un battement de quelques secondes avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire. Il se leva.

- Félicitations !

Et le père et le fils s'étreignirent. La mère de Rabastan me prit à son tour dans ses bras et murmura maintes félicitations à l'oreille.

Seule Bella était restée immobile à cette nouvelle. Pas une émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage fermé. Rodolphus avait levé son verre en direction de son frère avant de me jeter un étrange regard que je ne sus interpréter.

Finalement cette journée se révéla plus joyeuse que les événements extérieurs ne l'avaient laissé présager : le repas de Noël se déroula dans une relative bonne humeur que même l'air bougon de Bellatrix ne parvint à gâcher.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ma Mau adorée, alias Rycola ici bas qui est devenue désormais ma correctrice officielle ! **_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture et si vous avez la gentillesse de laisser une review c'est encore mieux !**_

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Je marchai avec lenteur, le regard noir, le visage fermé.

- J'en ai assez, bougonnai-je. J'ai l'impression d'être une baleine échouée …

Un rire me répondit et je fusillai du regard son auteur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Bella !

- Oh que si … Te voir te démener comme ça …

La sorcière m'interrogea du regard.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Toi ? Je ne sais pas, tu m'as suivie … Moi … J'ai faim !

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Encore ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Mouais, grognai-je … Et je te serai gré de ne faire aucune remarque !

Je commençai à ouvrir les portes du placard de la cuisine avec ma baguette, soupirant. Un mouvement attira mon regard, Bella souple comme un nungu avait sauté sur le plan de travail et s'était assise, là sur la pierre noire. Un nouveau soupir d'envie s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'était quelque chose que je n'étais plus capable de faire … Déjà faire deux pas était difficile … alors sauter sur une table pour m'asseoir ...

Un sourire finit par éclairer mon visage.

- Ah ! M'exclamai-je.

Un sort fit léviter puis atterrir dans ma main la boîte de madeleines au chocolat. C'étaient les seuls gâteaux que j'arrivai encore à voir et à manger sans avoir envie de vomir. C'était drôle, impossible pour moi de regarder un cookie sans en être dégoûtée … Alors que j'adorai ça il y a quelques mois encore.

- Des madeleines ? S'étonna Bellatrix.

- Oui … T'en veux ? Lui proposai-je.

Elle me fit non de la main.

- Vas- y, fais-toi plaisir !

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! De toute façon, j'ai le droit ! Richard va encore me gronder si je ne grossis pas … soupirai-je.

Bellatrix redescendit de son piédestal et vint se planter devant moi. Elle attrapa au passage une pomme et joua à la faire sauter dans sa main.

- En parlant de lui, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a interdit de te lever ?

Je fis la grimace.

- Si … répondis-je en baissant les yeux la mine penaude.

Bella me montra la porte.

- File te recoucher avant que quelqu'un ne te surprenne. Je ne veux ni subir la colère de ton mari parce que je t'ai laissée faire et encore moins celle de Constance …

Je hochai de la tête et repartis tant bien que mal.

- C'est pas drôle … murmurai-je plus pour moi même. Je m'ennuie … Je ne peux même pas aller me chercher une boîte de gâteaux …

- Y a ton elfe pour ça, rétorqua la sorcière.

- C'est pas la question ! J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose ! Je … je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire …

- Bah si ! Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Elle se décida enfin à croquer dans sa pomme. Nous progressions lentement, j'avais l'impression qu'il me faudrait un siècle pour regagner le salon et le canapé que j'étais censée ne pas quitter.

Je haussai un sourcil dédaigneux vers elle.

- On en reparlera le jour où tu devras rester alitée … marmonnai-je tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais.

Enfin la porte du salon se dessina devant nous. Bella l'ouvrit et s'engouffra. Je la suivis en grognant. Ma cible était là, devant moi : le canapé qui était devenu ma nouvelle demeure. Je m'y affalai sans grâce et en grommelant. Soufflant, je posai ma main sur mon ventre, que je trouvais énorme en réprimant une grimace.

- T'aurais pas dû bouger, me sermonna la sorcière.

- Je ne vais pas non plus écouter tes sermons, Bella … soupirai-je.

Une nouvelle contraction me coupa la parole et je fermai les yeux attendant que ça passe. La douleur finit par refluer et j'expirai bruyamment. La sorcière vint s'asseoir devant moi, sur la table et me regarda l'air soudain inquiet.

- Ca va aller ? Finit-elle par demander.

Je hochai la tête.

- Ca passe, ne t'en fais pas.

- T'es toute pâle … compléta-t-elle.

- Ca va aller, m'énervai-je.

Bella leva les mains en l'air, comme si je la tenais en joute avec ma baguette.

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien …

Je soupirai.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mon regard se posa sur les gâteaux, je n'en avais même plus envie maintenant ...Tout ça pour ça …

- C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de cette situation...

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu as fait plus de la moitié …

Je ne répondis rien à Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais ces semaines qu'il me restait me paraissaient si longues.

Ma grossesse ne se passait absolument pas comme il fallait. Richard, à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, était de plus en plus inquiet : je ne prenais pas de poids, je maigrissais et j'avais des contractions assez régulièrement … Cela et plein d'autres petits détails qui avaient fait que je devais rester allongée le plus possible. Le moindre effort m'était interdit …

Un long silence passa et n'en pouvant non plus, je finis par le briser.

- Je m'ennuie …

- Lis, me proposa la sorcière.

- J'ai déjà tout lu ou presque …

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Fais comme ma soeur … Cissey ne faisait pas de la broderie … ou un truc dans le genre ?

Mon étonnement se lut sans doute dans mon regard tandis que je regardai la sorcière.

- Ai-je une tête à faire ce genre de chose ? Grommelai-je à son encontre.

- Laisse tomber cette idée, convint Bellatrix. Ca ne t'irait pas … Et puis tu serais capable de tuer quelqu'un avec une aiguille …

Sa remarque m'arracha un éclat de rire auquel elle fit écho. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Rabastan entra et nous dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Et dire que je pensais te trouver encore en train de râler, lança-t-il à mon encontre.

Bellatrix se releva d'un bond.

- C'est ce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de faire depuis que tu es parti …

Rabastan ignora sa belle-soeur et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Son regard inquiet me détailla des pieds à la tête. Il posa une main sur mon front avant d'aller la poser sur mon ventre.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Tentai-je de le rassurer.

Mais mon regard mentait. Il le vit et secoua doucement la tête.

- Tu veux que Richard vienne ?

- Ca ne servirait à rien. On ne va pas le déranger à chaque fois que j'ai une contraction …

Je posai une main sur son bras pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Ca va aller …

Mais je savais pertinemment que ni lui ni moi ne croyions à ce mensonge. Bellatrix en avait profité pour s'éclipser et nous étions tout seuls. Je voulais me mettre assise, mais le sorcier m'en empêcha. Je retins un grognement et ne cherchai même pas à lutter : mon escapade à la cuisine m'avait tellement fatiguée, je n'avais même plus la force de protester …

Ce comportement dut paraître suspect à Rabastan car il se mit à me questionner.

- Tu n'as pas fait de folies ? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Non, marmonnai-je.

J'évitai de croiser son regard trop longtemps, il avait toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert … Il était temps de détourner la conversation.

- Et toi ? L'interrogeai-je soudain. Il y a du nouveau ?

A ma question, un éclair passa dans l'émeraude de son regard et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je me fis soudain plus attentive, essayant de me redresser … en vain.

- Cela se pourrait bien … laissa-t-il échapper.

Puis ce fut le silence. J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés et outrés.

- Et ? Insistai-je. Tu ne m'en dis pas plus ?

Il éclata soudain de rire. Mais son rire fut de courte durée. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je lui balançai un coussin à la figure.

- Arrête de rire ! Raconte-moi tout, le suppliai-je.

Il récupéra alors le coussin d'un air sérieux, le tapota pour lui faire reprendre sa forme.

- Comment veux-tu que je te parle si tu me maltraites avec un coussin …

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était de ma faute, maintenant …

- C'est pas juste, marmonnai-je en reprenant le coussin. Je m'ennuie et toi, tu es encore plus cruel à me faire languir comme ça …

J'entendis Rabastan soupirer avant de passer sa main sur mon front.

- Te voilà de nouveau en train de râler …

Je ne répondis rien. Le sorcier redevint soudain sérieux. Il se pencha vers moi et murmura quelques paroles à mon oreille.

- Nous avons peut-être une piste, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Un éclair passa dans mon regard. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'interrompre en le sommant de tout me dire.

- Tu te souviens des Londubat ?

Je hochai la tête. Comment ne pas m'en rappeler. Le Maître les avait un temps surveillés, pensant qu'ils pouvaient être à l'origine de cette fichue prophétie avant qu'il ne jette définitivement son dévolu sur les Potter.

- Rodo est sur leurs traces, conclut-il.

Cette fois, je me redressai – lentement certes. Une nouvelle lueur éclairait mon regard.

- Vous les avez retrouvés ? M'exclamai-je.

- Pratiquement … Il faut juste maintenant attendre le bon moment pour agir … Ils ne sont jamais seuls …

Rabastan dut voir la lueur d'angoisse traverser mon regard, il attrapa ma main et la pressa dans la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons attention … Pas question qu'on finisse à Azkaban, sourit-il pour me rassurer.

Je sentis les larmes poindre au coin des mes yeux.

- J'aimerai tant participer … chuchotai-je … Je …

- Et moi je préfère te savoir en sûreté à la maison ! me coupa-t-il.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur mon ventre et quand il se redressa pour me regarder, il me détailla avec sérieux.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos …

Je fis la moue, sentant que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre …

- J'aimerai bien que tu ailles chez mes parents …

- Tes parents ? Répétai-je étonnée.

- Je serai plus tranquille si je te savais là-bas … Je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule ici.

- Mais, protestai-je. Il y a Pipo …

- Je n'ai rien contre ton elfe … mais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je savais qu'il avait raison … J'obtempérai immédiatement, vaincue par la raison ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre … Avec un petit retour en arrière dans les souvenirs de Caly.**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture.**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Un merci particulier à **__**lapin d'Alice () **__**à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre à la review ^^**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Cela faisait dix jours maintenant que j'étais chez les parents de Rabastan. J'avais beau ne plus être chez moi, la situation n'avait guère changé : j'étais toujours murée dans un ennui profond, incapable de faire quoique ce soit … Certes, je n'étais plus seule : Constance Lestrange me tenait compagnie, mais cela ne comblait en rien mon envie d'action … Il fallait avouer que je n'avais même pas la possibilité de m'échapper : ma belle-mère surveillait chacun de mes gestes, suivait le moindre pas que je faisais pour aller d'un canapé à un fauteuil, de la cheminée à la fenêtre. Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans un petit salon qui donnait sur le parc. Le chaud soleil de juin me narguait, la terrasse ombragée me faisait envie mais mes promenades à l'extérieur étaient réduites au minimum : la chaleur risquait de m'incommoder et de me fatiguer plus que nécessaire.

Richard venait tous les jours ou presque et il semblait un peu moins soucieux. Depuis que j'étais là, je n'avais plus maigri, j'avais même repris un peu de poids. Il fallait dire que la mère de Rabastan était aux petits soins pour moi …Elle savait ce que je vivais puisqu'elle était passée deux fois par mon état, même si ses grossesses à elle avaient été plus sereines.

Rabastan était venu l'avant-veille, le regard brillant comme je ne l'avais plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, juste le temps de me dire au-revoir. L'air grave, il nous avait annoncé, à ses parents et à moi, que le moment était enfin arrivé. Une certaine agitation s'empara de moi, j'aurai tellement aimé être à ses côtés … A la place de quoi, je restai cloîtrée ici et c'était Croupty qui serait de la partie. Je n'avais guère apprécié cela, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Ce fut donc avec une pointe d'inquiétude que je le vis partir.

Il faisait chaud ce matin-là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit, entrecoupée de cauchemars. Le bébé bougeait beaucoup et je ne savais comment me mettre pour dormir. Chaque position finissait par être inconfortable. Le vent déjà chaud pour un mois de juin entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et faisait s'envoler le rideau. Pipo m'avait aidé à passer une fine robe bleue qui accentuait la courbe de mon gros ventre. Tout le monde me disait qu'elle m'allait à ravir mais en me voyant de cette couleur je trouvais que je ressemblais vraiment à une baleine.

Je quittais la chambre que les parents de Rabastan m'avait aménagée au rez-de-chaussée pour gagner la terrasse où habituellement se déroulaient les petits déjeuner dès les beaux jours.

Je remontais un couloir quand des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention. Une discussion allait bon train dans le salon. Je reconnus sans peine les protagonistes : les parents de Rab. J'allais passer mon chemin, après tout s'ils se disputaient, cela ne me regardait pas, quand un nom attira mon attention : le mien. Un pincement me serra le cœur, j'eus alors un très mauvais pressentiment.

- … Calypso doit savoir, Constance ! Gronda Henry.

- Non !

Et ce fut un non clair et catégorique. Doucement, je poussai la porte, personne ne s'était encore aperçu de ma présence.

- Tu comptes le lui cacher longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, Henry ! Elle doit se reposer, être au calme …

- Mais enfin, la coupa son époux.

Je bouillonnais et, n'y tenant plus, je manifestai ma présence.

- Me cacher quoi ? Demandai-je soudainement.

D'un seul bloc, mes beaux-parents se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent. Je vis soudain le visage de Constance se décomposer et blêmir.

- Calypso … murmura cette dernière.

Je la vis s'avancer à grands pas vers moi et attraper ma main. Elle me força à m'asseoir dans le premier fauteuil. Constance s'assit sur l'accoudoir – encore une chose inhabituelle chez elle et leva les yeux sur son mari.

- Il faut qu'elle parte d'ici ! Commanda-t-elle.

Henry ne répondit que d'un signe de tête. Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une boule énorme étreignait ma gorge soudain asséchée. Quelque chose de grave s'était passée… J'en avais la certitude. Constance se releva et Henry s'approcha de moi. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour.

- Il ne faut pas traîner !

Machinalement, je pris la main qu'il me tendait et me retrouvai sur mes pieds. Puis soudain, alors que j'allais les suivre, je stoppai net. Tous deux se retournèrent, surpris.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

- Calypso, me supplia presque Constance.

- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe …

Une nouvelle fois, je vis cette lueur dans le regard de la mère de Rabastan. De la peur … et cela ne me plût pas du tout.

- C'est … c'est Rabastan ? Osai-je enfin demander.

Car pour quelle autre raison agiraient-ils ainsi ? Et le silence qui me répondit me confirma cela. Je tournai la tête vers Henry, me sentant tout à coup très mal.

- Il … il lui … est arrivé quelque chose ?

Je vis que Henry allait me répondre, mais Constance l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

- Elle n'est pas en état …

J'avais vu juste. Quelque chose était arrivée à Rabastan !

Le coeur battant, je fis un pas en arrière. Ma vision se brouilla soudain et je me rendis compte que je pleurais.

- Que … que s'est-il passé ? Répétai-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Ils se sont faits arrêtés !

La voix d'Henry avait résonné dans le salon, pourtant cela n'avait été qu'un murmure. Je sentis à peine que Constance avait saisi mon bras. Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas y croire.

- Non … murmurai-je. Non … non … Non !

Je fis un nouveau pas en arrière, manquant de peu de tomber : mes jambes refusaient de me porter. Si Constance ne m'avait pas soutenue, je crois que je me serai affalée.

J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Une douleur fulgurante traversa alors mon bas-ventre. Je portai la main sur le ventre en laissant échapper un petit cri.

- Calypso, tout va bien ?

La voix inquiète de Constance me parvint de très loin. Je n'eus la force que de faire une grimace, pliée en deux par la douleur.

- M'asseoir … réussis-je à marmonner.

Quelques instant plus tard, je me retrouvai assise dans un canapé. La tête me tournait, la douleur et la peur à l'état pure me brouillaient les idées.

Et cette nouvelle qui me tordait le ventre et enserrait mon cœur me rappela un événement que j'avais tenté en vain d'oublier.

C'était alors l'été … Juillet était entamé depuis deux semaines environs. J'avais passé la soirée seule, mon père était sorti je ne savais où ni pourquoi. J'avais fait une longue promenade sur la plage au clair de lune. Lorsque je m'étais enfin décidée à retourner à la maison, la lune avait parcouru un long trajet au-dessus des flots gris de l'océan endormi. Alors que je remontai le sentier qui menait au manoir, je levai les yeux vers ma maison. Une lumière brillait à une fenêtre : celle du bureau de mon père. Il était rentré … Sans bruit, je me glissai à l'intérieur et regagnai ma chambre qui, elle aussi donnait sur l'océan. Ce fut un sommeil rapide qui m'emporta.

Un bruit ou plutôt un fracas me tira de mon sommeil. Il était tôt : le soleil pointait à peine ses rayons dans le ciel. Un instant, je crus que je rêvai puis le même bruit se répéta. Ce n'était pas un rêve : on aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait d'enfoncer la porte. D'un bond, je me levai. Les cheveux en bataille, encore en chemise de nuit, j'attrapai ma baguette posée sur mon chevet. Puis j'ouvris en grand ma porte et sortis dans le couloir. J'avais à peine fait deux pas à l'extérieur de ma chambre que des voix résonnèrent et elles n'avaient rien d'amical … Je me figeai sur place, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait … Et puis la voix de mon père se fit entendre. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, j'étais trop loin, mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Je courus jusqu'aux escaliers. Par-dessus la rambarde, j'avais un point de vue idéal pour regarder deux étages plus bas dans le hall d'entrée et ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang. Une petite dizaine de sorciers, baguette à la main, arborant l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie.

- Des Aurors … m'entendis-je marmonner à voix basse.

Sans réfléchir plus, je dévalais en courant les escaliers, manquant de peu de me tuer en ratant une marche. Je ne sais comment je me rattrapai à la rampe en marbre blanc. Mes cheveux volaient derrière moi et j'entendais mon cœur battre à tout rompre à mes tempes.

Par Salazar, que faisaient des Aurors ici ? Et surtout pourquoi étaient-ils aussi nombreux . Je finis par arriver en bas. Sur l'avant dernière marche, je m'arrêtai. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Était-ce volontaire ou non ? Impossible de le dire. Du regard, je cherchai mon père. Tout à l'heure, j'avais pourtant clairement entendu sa voix, mais maintenant, je ne le voyais nulle part.

Soudain, un mouvement attira mon regard, la porte du couloir de l'aile est s'ouvrit en tapant contre le mur, mon père apparut alors, encadré par trois Aurors. Une goutte de sueur coula dans mon dos et me fit frissonner de peur. J'étais glacée par l'angoisse et pendant un instant, je crus que je ne pourrai pas bouger. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais pour moi, il me sembla que c'était une éternité. Puis lentement, comme détachée de mon propre corps, je me vis lever ma baguette.

- Père ! Hurlai-je soudain.

Cette fois, ma présence ne pouvait plus passer inaperçue. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. J'avais sauté les dernières marches et je me tenais à présent au milieu du hall, sur les carrés noirs et gris de marbre. Je pointai toujours ma baguette en direction des Aurors. La détermination se lisait dans mon regard, mais cela n'impressionna guère les sorciers bien plus âgés et aguerris que moi. Un rire s'échappa soudain d'un des hommes du Ministère.

- Oh oh ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur, la petite avec sa baguette.

Je l'ignorai superbement et ne cessai de fixer mon père. Je voulus l'interpeller mais mes mots moururent dans ma gorge et aucun mot ne parvint à sortir.

Un autre Auror prit alors la parole, se tournant vers un sorcier d'un certain âge, aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Que fait-on d'elle ? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Rien … Tant qu'elle ne tente rien …

Ils parlaient comme si je n'étais pas là et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. L'homme imperturbable continua.

- C'est une sorcière de premier cycle, si elle fait usage de magie hors de Poudlard, on peut l'embarquer elle aussi.

Cela fit soudain réagir mon père. Le regard noir, il se tourna vers le sorcier qui venait de parler.

- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, vous allez le regretter ! Gronda-t-il tout à coup.

Sa remarque fit rire les hommes.

-Ah oui ? Sans baguette, tu vas faire quoi ?

Les ignorant, mon père se tourna vers moi.

- Caly ma chérie, commença-t-il alors.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien …

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Car je n'étais pas dupe... Ce n'était qu'un mensonge et rien n'irait bien …

Les Aurors embarquèrent mon père et ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis ...

La porte claqua dans un silence assourdissant. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol glacé et je me mis à pleurer. Combien de temps je restai là, j'étais incapable de le dire. Ce fut Richard et son père qui me trouvèrent là et me ramenèrent chez eux …

Encore une fois, j'eus l'horrible impression que l'histoire se répétait … Et de nouveau, je me sentis impuissante. Je ne pouvais faire deux pas … alors comment sortir Rabastan de là ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voilà donc la suite, tant attendue, apparemment par certain(e)s, encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris quelques instants pour me laisser une review !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Garde à vue**_

La douleur était immense, telle qu'un doloris n'était qu'un chatouillis insignifiant à côté. J'avais posé mes mains, entourant mon ventre, dans l'espoir de la faire partir, mais en vain. Je sentais aussi que le bébé s'agitait beaucoup, trop sans doute. Lui aussi la ressentait-il, la douleur ? Ou juste mon angoisse ? J'étais incapable de le dire et pour être honnête, j'étais incapable de raisonner correctement … Tant à cause de la douleur physique que morale.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, respirant à grand bruit, comme Richard me l'avait montré … Je sentais la main de Constance se contracter sur mon épaule.

- Calypso, répéta Henry, il ne faut pas qu'on te trouve ici … Tu dois partir …

Je hochai de la tête mais en moi-même je ne me croyais pas capable de faire deux pas, dans l'immédiat. Comment je réussis à me relever, je fus incapable de le dire. J'allais m'avancer quand soudain, un fracas, celui d'une porte qu'on ouvre avec violence et force de sortilèges, résonna, faisant presque trembler le salon. J'entendis grogner Henry … Je sentis la main de Constance raffermir sa prise sur mon bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand sous les cris courroucés de l'elfe de maison qui avait tenté d'interdire l'accès. Sept Aurors firent leur entrée. Je reconnus parmi les sorciers quelques visages ô combien désagréablement familiers, parmi lesquels le tristement célèbre Maugrey.

Je sentis un mouvement sur ma droite et j'aperçus Constance faire deux pas en avant. Son visage restait impassible, mais je sentais qu'elle bouillonnait.

- Quelle charmante réunion de famille, commenta simplement Fol-Oeil.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi ! gronda soudain Mrs Lestrange. Sortez de ma maison !

- Mais avec plaisir, lui répondit Maugrey … Mais avec vous trois …

La situation était plutôt mal partie : à trois contre sept Aurors … Je n'avais même pas ma baguette : elle était restée dans ma chambre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Henry jauger la situation et il dut parvenir à la même conclusion que moi quand nos regards se croisèrent. Il m'adressa un petit non discret de la tête voulant sans nul doute contrer n'importe quelle idée saugrenue qui me serait passée par la tête. Mais à dire vrai je n'étais pas du tout en état d'affronter les sorciers du ministère … C'était perdu d'avance. Tout le monde, ici, le savait. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que personne n'avait encore récupéré nos baguettes …

L'Auror aux nombreuses cicatrices posa son regard sur moi, un sourire de satisfaction s'affichant alors sur son visage marqué par les combats.

- Depuis le temps que je cherchais à te voir, lança-t-il soudain à mon encontre.

Serrant les dents, je relevai brusquement la tête, le regard plein de morgue et de fierté, les mains posées sur mon ventre, je le fusillai du regard.

- C'est toujours un déplaisir de te voir Maugrey, grommelai-je.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de ma joue. La mère de Rabastan avait refait marche arrière et était venue se placer à côté de moi, posant une main sur mon bras. Maugrey fit alors un geste de la baguette et les Aurors qui l'accompagnaient se déployèrent nous entourant.

- Trêve de bavardage, on y va ! Ordonna-t-il tout à coup.

- Elle n'est pas en état de faire un pas, protesta soudain ma belle-mère.

- Rien à faire, rétorqua alors Fol-Oeil qui fit signe à un Auror de s'approcher de moi.

Il voulait sans doute me soutenir pour me faire avancer malgré tout, et le voyant s'approcher de moi, je fis un pas sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

- Bas les pattes ! Grondai-je. Pas question que quelqu'un me touche ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

L'Auror, un blondinet aux cheveux courts resta à distance raisonnable, sans me lâcher du regard. Alastor sortit sa baguette et marmonna un informulé. Les baguettes de Constance et Henry atterrirent dans la main du sorcier. Il me regarda avec étonnement.

- Pas de baguette ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si j'avais su que tu venais, Maugrey, je l'aurais gardée avec moi pour t'accueillir comme il se doit … marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre, la douleur me coupa la parole.

Comment je parvins jusqu'au Ministère, je ne m'en rappelle guère. J'avançai comme dans un mauvais rêve, le regard embué par les larmes, que je voulais à tout prix empêcher de couler, et par la douleur. Cela avait au moins un avantage, la peur avait reflué bien loin dans mon cœur et le mal qui tordait régulièrement en deux m'empêchait de trop penser à ma situation ou à celle de Rabastan.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement que je me retrouvai assise dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, au second niveau du Ministère de la magie.

Le mobilier était réduit au strict minimum : deux chaises, séparées par une petite table dont le bois était éraflé et fort abîmé par endroit. Je me trouvais sur l'une d'entre elles. Les murs étaient gris souris, la porte de bois peinte dans la même teinte. Il y avait encore deux autres objets dans la pièce. Sur l'un des murs, celui qui me faisait face, était accroché un tableau. Un portrait assez large d'un quelconque sorcier. Une peinture plutôt banale et dont la seule étrangeté résidait dans l'absence d'iris du sujet : les yeux étaient tout simplement blancs. Pour connaître un peu le fonctionnement de cet étage, je savais que ce tableau aveugle permettait aux Aurors de l'autre côté d'observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. De même que la petite sphère grise qui flottait à quelques centimètres du plafond. C'était un mouchard qui gardait en mémoire tout ce qui se passait ici, enregistrant et photographiant les interrogatoires.

J'avais, heureusement, mes deux mains libres. Fol-Oeil avait dû penser que, dans mon état, je ne pouvais pas grand chose – et il avait raison. J'en profitai donc pour masser un peu mon ventre, dans l'espoir fou et vain de faire partir la douleur.

Une chose était certaine, Fol-Oeil n'obtiendrait rien de moi … Pas un mot, pas un aveu …

Il se passa un très long moment avant que quelqu'un ne vienne. La porte grise finit par s'ouvrir. Sans surprise, elle laissa passer Maugrey qui dut se baisser pour la franchir. Il était accompagné d'un autre Auror, un sorcier assez petit et déjà bedonnant malgré son jeune âge : il paraissait à peine plus âgé que moi. Sans rien dire, je les observai. Fol-Oeil resta debout, dans un coin, appuyé contre le mur. Le second sorcier s'installa sur la chaise face à moi. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un dossier assez épais. Tandis qu'il s'en saisissait, la sphère quitta le plafond où elle planait pour venir se poser sur la table. Sa couleur grise était à présent irisée, comme si l'arrivée des deux aurors l'avait activée. Je la regardai avec suspicion . Il y eut encore quelques bruissements de parchemins et l'Auror prit la parole. Il parlait avec un ton monocorde, récitant ses phrases avec la régularité d'une machine.

- Vous avez été amenée jusqu'ici pour répondre de faits d'usage de magie noire, d'utilisation de sortilèges Impardonnables, de meurtres, de tortures, d'association de mages noirs, d'appartenance au groupuscule interdit connu sous le nom de Mangemort …

Je dus avouer qu'ensuite, son blabla ne me resta pas en mémoire : il continua à égréner pendant d'interminables minutes bon nombre de faits qui m'étaient imputés, à juste titre ou non, lisant le nom de sorciers ou sorcières qui étaient tombés sous ma baguette.

- Conformément au Décret cent cinquante deux du code pénal magique, vous avez le droit de …

- Ses droits, O'Connell … On peut les passer !

Fol-Oeil était enfin sorti de son mutisme, sans doute lui aussi lassé d'entendre la voix monocorde réciter si parfaitement son texte.

- Mais enfin, Alastor, c'est la procédure ! Se défendit le dit O'Connell.

- Je pense qu'on peut simplifier cette procédure exceptionnellement et lui signifier simplement qu'elle a le droit de répondre à nos questions ! Qu'on en finisse …

Maugrey avait fait quelques pas autour de son collègue, sa jambe de bois claquait désagréablement contre le sol en ciment de la pièce. Je restai silencieuse, observait leur petit face à face d'un air absent. Pour une fois, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Fol-Oeil : qu'on en termine au plus vite …

- Mais je dois tout de même faire les vérifications d'usage … protesta le sorcier.

Maugrey fit un geste las de la main, lui signifiant de continuer …

- Soit … gronda l'Auror. Foutue paperasse …

O'Connell lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Il ouvrit une chemise en papier remplie de divers documents. Une plume et un encrier étaient apparus.

- Vous êtes tout à fait libre de rectifier les informations vous concernant si elles s'avéraient fausses … reprit-il finalement imperturbable.

Visiblement, il s'attendait à une réponse, mais ma bouche restait close. Mon silence ne le désarma pas et il continua de la même voix. Par Salazar, l'envie de lui faire avaler tous ces parchemins était de plus en plus tentante tandis qu'il débitait ses phrases.

- Vous êtes donc Calypso Lestrange, née Kered-Ann. Fille de Julius Kered-Ann et de … euh …

Je le vis s'interrompre et baisser la tête pour tenter de déchiffrer son parchemin.

- Hum, se râcla-t-il soudain la gorge. Le nom de votre mère est … illisible.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, attendant sans doute que je l'aide à combler ce manque... Ce fut Alastor qui lui répondit.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Passons !

O'Connell, bizarrement, n'insista pas. Il poursuivit donc.

- Vous êtes née le 10 janvier 1960 sur l'île de Tresco, Duché de Cornouailles. Dernière adresse connue … euh … inconnue.

Une nouvelle fois, il leva les yeux vers moi plein d'espoir insensé. Il avait un regard bleu très clair avec l'expression d'un gamin suppliant pour se faire offrir un jouet … Il toussota pour se donner une contenance et poursuivit.

- Votre baguette est en bois de cyprès, 32,56cm et contient un crin de sombral. Je note que votre baguette n'a pas été saisie par le Ministère.

Il s'interrompit pour lire une note.

- Il apparaît également que cette baguette était à l'origine enregistrée au nom de … euh … Kered-Ann Titus … Ce … euh n'est guère réglementaire tout ça …

Réglementaire ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait d'avoir hérité de la baguette de mon arrière grand-père n'était pas réglementaire ! Cette baguette m'avait choisie, un peu par hasard certes, quand je l'avais trouvé au fond d'une vieille malle chez moi. Je devais alors avoir quatre-cinq ans ; c'était certes la seule chose discutable et encore … Je ne m'en étais guère servie avant mes onze ans … Mais cette baguette me convenait parfaitement ! Et peu importait que je ne l'aie pas achetée chez Ollivander comme la plupart des sorciers le faisait !

- Vous avez fait votre scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Vous avez obtenu vos B.U.S.E.S en astronomie, potions, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges et Enchantement, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose, Étude des Runes, Arithmancie et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Vous avez obtenu six A.S.P.I.C. : Potions, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges et Enchantements, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose et Etude des Runes. Vous avez été également renvoyée une semaine lors de votre Sixième Année pour usage de sortilège de magie noire …

Malgré ma résolution de ne pas parler, je ne pus empêcher quelques paroles de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

- Techniquement cette information est fausse … marmonnai-je, étonnée de savoir que cet incident figurait aussi dans mon dossier. J'ai été injustement accusée à tort …

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Pourtant cela ne figure pas dans le dossier … C'est … embêtant, souffla l'Auror, au grand dam de Maugrey.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis s'avancer, l'air grave. Une grosse veine palpitait à sa tempe, ressortant encore plus à cause d'une vilaine cicatrice.

- O'Connell ! Gronda Fol-Oeil. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !

O'Connell bafouilla encore autre chose que je ne compris pas, mais cela Fol-Oeil dut l'entendre, car il s'énerva vraiment. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa tous les dossiers étalés sur la table. Dans le même temps, de son autre main, il repoussa la chaise du petit Auror, le força à se lever et lui fourra dans les mains les parchemins. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et d'un grand geste, Maugrey lui indiqua la sortie.

- Va faire la paperasse et laisse-moi me débrouiller tout seul !

O'Connell bredouilla un timide oui et disparut. La porte claqua dans le silence soudain assourdissant. Fol-Oeil n'avait pas rangé sa baguette.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'O'Connell et de son protocole, tant de blabla pour pas grand chose … Discutons plutôt … tous seuls …

Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux étranges et cela ne me plût guère : je me sentais aux abois.

En tout cas, je restai sur ma position : si Fol-Oeil voulait parler, il parlerait tout seul, pas question que je laisse échapper un seul mot … Vu la situation, cela ne pouvait pas être pire …

- Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais … parler un peu avec toi …

Je ne disais rien, je gardai le regard fixé sur la table, une éraflure y avait laissé une marque étrange et je préférai la fixer plutôt que de regarder l'Auror dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué les Londubats ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

Lui moins, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins ! Lentement, je relevai la tête et lui offris pour seule réponse un regard moqueur. S'il pensait que j'allais lui apporter la moindre réponse, il se fourrait la baguette loin dans l'œil.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

- - …

Il eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi croire que tu vas répondre à ma question … conclut-il dans un souffle.

Il se releva soudain et commença à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Sa jambe de bois cliquetait en rythme avec son pas. Je me désintéressai de son petit manège. La table et ses marques avaient plus d'attrait que l'Auror.

- Et Bartémius ? Pourquoi l'avoir pris avec vous ?

La seule réponse que je lui apportais fut le tapotement de mes doigts sur le bois de la table. Je remarquai qu'à chaque claquement de mes ongles la petite sphère qui était toujours posée non loin de moi voyait ses reflets irisés s'amplifier.

Fol-Oeil revint finalement s'asseoir.

- Soit, peut-être seras-tu plus loquace sur un autre sujet ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton presque amical, comme s'il avait voulu me proposer une tasse de thé.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris que, peu importait le sujet, je ne lui dirai rien ? Les sorts qui l'avaient défiguré avaient aussi affecté son cerveau …

- Il reste encore quelques cellules de libres à Azkaban, des cellules que je souhaiterai voir occupées … Alors dis-moi … qui d'autre faisait partie de votre groupe de Mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il.

Fol-Oeil était vraiment plein d'espoir … et plein de ténacité aussi. Il ne démordait pas de vouloir me faire avouer quelque chose. Il agita alors sa baguette et des photos s'étalèrent devant moi. J'y jetai un coup d'œil nonchalant. Je reconnus bien quelques visages sur certains clichés, tous pris à la sauvette. On voyait par exemple Lucius sortir du Ministère.

Maugrey attrapa cette photo justement. Avait-il vu mon regard se poser un peu plus longuement dessus ? Sans doute, pas grand chose ne lui échappait, il fallait reconnaître ça …

- Malefoy ? Il est des vôtres ? Questionna-t-il.

Je savais que Lucius avait été longuement interrogé mais qu'il avait fini par s'en sortir, comme d'habitude, monnayant sans nulle doute le fait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de l'Auror qui me faisait face. Il avait rempli à lui tout seul une majorité des cellules d'Azkaban et ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il attrapa une autre photographie.

- Et Nott ?

Seul mon silence lui répondit. Un autre sorcier se retrouva sous mon nez, puis un autre, encore un autre et un autre. A chaque fois, je restai impassible, le silence était mon seul ami. Combien de temps il resta ainsi à brandir inlassablement devant moi des photos, j'étais incapable de le dire. Pas d'horloge pour voir le temps passer, pas de fenêtre pour suivre la course du soleil ou de la lune. Je pouvais très bien être ici depuis deux minutes, deux heures ou deux jours … J'étais incapable de le dire. La fatigue se faisait sentir et la douleur qui s'était calmée revenait, lentement, mais sûrement. Et ce problème de temps qui passait faisait surgir inexorablement une autre angoisse perverse qui peu à peu me glaçait le sang. Mes potions …

D'un geste vif qui trahissait sans nulle doute son agacement, il fit soudain disparaître les photos. Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il se leva. La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit sous son injonction silencieuse et il sortit, me laissant seule.

Je sentis la tension qui nouait mes muscles se relâcher un petit peu. Car je n'étais pas tout à fait seule, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière les yeux du tableau aveugle pour m'observer... de même que la petite sphère sur la table qui était toujours activée.

Mes pensées purent se tourner vers Rabastan. Où était-il ? Etait-il dans une pièce semblable à celle dans laquelle je me trouvais ? Avait-il déjà été transféré à Azkaban ? Ou pire ? Ma gorge se serra douloureusement et l'envie de pleurer s'empara une nouvelle fois de moi. Je fermai les yeux un long moment. Une main sur le ventre, j'essayai de me dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, que j'allais me réveiller, que Rabastan serait à mes côtés et que tout irait bien.

Mais le claquement sec de la porte me signifia que rien n'allait bien et que tout ceci était bien réel. La dure réalité me revint en pleine figure.

Fol-Oeil était de retour, il s'était changé. Une nouvelle fois, je me demandai combien de temps j'étais restée seule. Une goutte de sueur glissa dans mon dos, froide et désagréable. Il n'était plus seul, une petite sorcière au chignon strict, aux lunettes dorées et en tailleur orange criard l'accompagnait. Une chaise apparût de l'autre côté de la table, la sorcière y prit place et posa devant elle le dossier qu'elle semblait tenir avec amour. Maugrey, lui, ne prit pas place immédiatement. Il se tourna vers la femme.

- Un instant Deborah …

Semblant comprendre le message non-dit, elle hocha de la tête et en profita pour sortir plume et encrier. Pendant ce temps, Alastor avait sorti sa baguette. Il eut un étrange sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. La pointe de son artefact magique toucha soudain l'étrange sphère et celle-ci s'éclaira d'un coup avec de retrouver sa couleur grise terne en émettant un dernier petit bruit. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, le sorcier s'assit et croisa les mains sous son menton. Son regard se posa encore une fois sur la sphère et dut bout de sa baguette, il la fit tomber. Elle se fracassa au sol en milles éclats coupants scintillants.

Je sursautai et dardai le sorcier du regard.

Par Salazar, cela n'était pas bon signe … Ce qui allait se passer ici ne serait connu que de nous trois … La peur soudain s'empara de moi. Je voulus alors poser une main protectrice sur mon ventre, mais Fol-Oeil avait sans doute prévu mon geste. Sa baguette, à présent pointée sur moi, fit apparaître deux chaînes des accoudoirs et tout mouvement me fut tout à coup interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que … grommelai-je.

Fol-Oeil me sourit.

- Bien, au moins, je constate que tu sais toujours parler …

Il se tut quelques secondes.

- Nous allons vraiment pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il tourna la tête vers la sorcière. Elle lui sourit, bizarrement et prit la parole.

- Deborah Callaghan, chef du service de la PATES ! Se présenta-t-elle.

La PATES ? Ce service ne me disait rien. Elle eut un petit rire et continua.

- PATES : Protection et Assistance Temporaire aux Enfants Sorciers, expliqua-t-elle. Il me manque quelques renseignements pour monter un dossier.

Un dossier ? De quel dossier parlait cette vieille mégère. Mon cœur battait d'une manière désagréable à mes oreilles. Et ces fichues chaînes qui m'empêchaient de bouger mes mains !

- Monsieur Maugrey m'a gentiment prévenue que vous alliez sans nul doute être envoyée à Azkaban, puisque, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous ne souhaitez pas répondre à ses questions. Vous devez bien sûr vous douter qu'il n'est pas question que votre enfant grandisse dans de telles … conditions.

Je voulu bouger mais la seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de faire cliqueter les chaînes, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Fol-Oeil.

Imperturbable Deborah farfouilla dans un dossier.

- Si j'en crois mes informations, le bébé est prévu pour mi-juillet … Un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis que par un grondement trollesque.

- Vous avez déjà songé à un prénom ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain avec un sourire mielleux.

Mon nouveau grognement fut étouffé par un toussotement de Fol-Oeil, la sorcière se tourna vers lui.

- Oui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, ce genre d'informations ? La questionna-t-il.

- Je dois remplir un dossier et il ne pourra pas être enregistré sans un prénom pour l'enfant …

- C'est ennuyeux, effectivement, admit Maugrey qui continua à parler à la sorcière comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais ne pouvez-vous pas mettre vous-même un prénom ? Après tout …

Deborah hocha la tête et se remit à griffonner quelques mots. Je tentais de garder mon calme, de refréner ma colère … mais je bouillonnais et de nouveau la douleur revenait, mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi jouait Fol-Oeil, et malgré ma curiosité et ma peur, je me refusai à lui poser la moindre question. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à cela ! Il n'en était pas question !

Tout en écrivant, la sorcière laissa échapper quelques mots.

- De toute façon, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, les parents adoptifs changeront sans aucun doute le prénom … Ce n'est qu'un détail, Alastor …

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de bondir.

- Adoption ? Répétai-je en haussant la voix.

Deborah me sourit avec cet air condescendant que je ne pouvais déjà plus supporter.

- Bien entendu, je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas question que ce bébé à venir connaisse Azkaban … d'où l'adoption …

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Grondai-je sourdement.

- Ah oui ? Répondit laconiquement la sorcière.

Elle voulut rajouter je ne sais quoi, mais Maugrey l'interrompit.

- Nous avons tous les droits, comme par exemple celui de faire adopter cet enfant par une famille de … moldus …

- ESPECE DE SALE PETITE ORDURE ! Hurlai-je soudainement.

Je plissai les yeux de colère et de haine. Mais par dessus, c'était l'angoisse qui prenait le dessus, une terreur à l'état pur, car dans le regard de Fol-Oeil, je compris qu'il en était tout à fait capable.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ? Marmonnai-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je secouai de nouveau les chaînes mais en vain. L'Auror laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Quelle ironie cela serait … Un enfant de Mangemort, élevé chez des moldus …

Mes injures se perdirent dans le rire du sorcier.

- Bien, bien … Reprenons !

La voix de Callaghan brisa le rire de l'Auror. Elle continua à lire quelques feuillets de parchemins quand soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Curieux, Maugrey jeta un œil en direction de la femme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La femme tapota du bout du doigt quelque chose sur le parchemin.

- Affection du Bandimon … lut alors Maugrey par-dessus son épaule.

Une nouvelle fois, je bondis.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Personne n'était au courant, pas même Rabastan … Je n'avais pas voulu lui en parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter et voilà que cette crac-mol de chef de la PATES était au courant...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Fol-Oeil.

- Une maladie assez rare, expliqua Deborah. Anodine quand elle est bien traitée … mais si on ne se soigne pas …

- Ah oui ?

Maugrey était visiblement soudainement intéressé. Avec son sourire niais, la sorcière continua ses explications, la rage m'envahissait un peu plus tandis que je les injuriais copieusement.

- C'est mortel dans quatre-vingt pour cent des cas pour le bébé : arrêt cardiaque dans tous les cas si la potion n'est pas prise régulièrement, en général la mère, elle, en réchappe, malgré de possibles complications …

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, son sourire toujours attaché sur les lèvres.

- Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de véracrasse fouineuse …

Ma réponse la laissa de marbre.

- De quand date la dernière prise de potion ?

Je détournai la tête brusquement, sentant soudain les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux. La sorcière continua de parler toute seule, sous le regard satisfait de Maugrey.

- Au mieux avant que vous n'ayez été conduite ici. Vous devriez donc commencer à sentir les ravages de cette maladie prochainement …

Je savais que la potion devait être prise toutes les quatorze heures … On avait encore la possibilité de la prendre trois heures après ces quatorze heures pour empêcher le virus de se répandre, après … les premiers symptômes se manifestaient … d'abord chez la mère, ensuite, lentement et inexorablement le bébé était touché.

Fol-Oeil se pencha à l'oreille de Deborah et lui chuchota quelques mots. Elle acquiesça en silence. Soudain, elle rangea les parchemins et se leva.

- Nous continuerons cela plus tard … si cela s'avère encore utile …

Elle fouilla alors dans sa poche et en sortit un petit flacon qu'elle posa sur la table devant moi.

- Si monsieur Maugrey est satisfait de vos réponses, je pense que cela pourrait vous … soulager …

Je posai les yeux sur la potion. Je savais très précisément ce que c'était : un liquide argenté avec un liseré vert. J'en avais suffisamment pris toutes les quatorze heures pour la reconnaître du premier coup d'œil.

Deborah quitta alors la pièce. Je me retrouvai seule avec Fol-Oeil. Il m'observait regarder avec avidité le flacon.

- Bien, nous allons peut-être pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion … plus … sérieuse.

- Dans tes rêves, Maugrey ! Lui rétorquai-je. Tu crois réussir à me faire parler en me faisant pareillement chanter ?

Comment je réussis à attraper le flacon, je ne sus pas, les chaînes tiraient avec force sur mes poignets, mais dans un geste inconsidéré je réussis à refermer ma main sur le frêle cristal et avant que Fol-Oeil n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, alors que tout mon être me criait de faire le contraire, j'envoyai au loin la potion. Le cristal se fracassa contre le mur, laissant une traînée liquide sur la peinture grise. La potions s'écoula lentement, bien plus lentement que mes larmes, bien plus lentement que la douleur m'arracha un cri.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que les chaînes avaient soudain disparu. Ce fut lorsque le sort de Fol-Oeil me fit rencontrer avec violence le mur du fond que je me rendis compte que j'étais libérée. Je m'écroulai lourdement au sol, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur m'envahit. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. Dans le choc, mes dents s'étaient refermées sur ma langue et le goût amer du sang avait envahi ma bouche. Une lueur sans doute de folie dans le regard, je repoussai avec difficulté les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur mon visage.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Maugrey ? Que ton petit numéro me ferait parler ? Tu te fourres la baguette loin dans l'œil … Je ne …

Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette et une nouvelle douleur vint s'ajouter à mon fardeau. Il venait de briser avec soin chacun des doigts de ma main gauche.

- Et ce … n'est pas … comme ça … non plus … que tu … obtiendras … quelque chose de … moi, parvins-je à bredouiller.

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua le sorcier. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta belle-sœur... Mais ce n'est pas non plus le fait de savoir que tu ne diras rien qui me fera arrêter …

Un autre éclair fusa et toucha mon autre main.

Combien de sorts je reçus, j'en avais perdu le compte. En fait, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais au-delà de la douleur. Pourquoi je ne pouvais sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne plus rien ressentir, je ne le savais …

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le premier auror, celui que Fol-Oeil avait chassé revint essoufflé. Soudain médusé par le spectacle, il resta sans voix.

- Quoi ? Aboya Fol-Oeil.

J'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui répondit, les mots «Croupton» et «parler» me parvinrent comme de très loin. Les paroles de Maugrey m'étaient incompréhensibles, mais il disparut. Il fut vite remplacé par deux autres aurors. Je pensais que les questions allaient recommencer mais non. Ils me traînèrent seul Salazar savait où. J'étais incapable de faire un pas, j'avais ce goût horrible dans la bouche, l'impression abominable que mes mains étaient réduites en bouillie, et cette douleur dans le ventre qui ne faisait que grandir, contractions après contractions.

Il y eut un bruit métallique et je fus poussée sans ménagement au fond de ce qui devait être une cellule.

Je tombai lourdement au sol, incapable de toute façon de me rattraper ou me retenir. Ma chute m'arracha un nouveau cri.

Il y eut alors cette voix qui m'interpella.

- Caly ?

Je redressai la tête, mais les larmes et la douleur embrouillaient ma vue. J'étais incapable de chasser les pleurs de mes yeux. Mais cette voix, je ne l'avais pas rêvée. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux et je le vis, là-bas, dans la cellule d'en face.

- Rab …

Et de le voir me fit me sentir encore plus mal, plus misérable. Je réussis à changer de position et à m'asseoir avec le restant de mes forces, à même le sol, contre un mur. Ce fut en bougeant que je me rendis compte d'autre chose : un liquide chaud et poisseux qui coulait le long de mes cuisses.

- Je … je suis désolée …

Je crois que ce fut les derniers mots que je réussis à dire … Ensuite ce furent les ténèbres, le néant … Plus rien …


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre … Chapitre assez difficile, je dois dire (enfin vous verrez pourquoi ^^)**_

_**Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé ^^ **_

_**Pour te répondre, Jude, puisque je ne peux pas t'envoyer de messages : je ne sais pas encore combien cette partie-ci fera de chapitres, je compte aller jusqu'au tome 7. Si tu veux on peut se liguer ensemble pour effectivement faire bouffer son oeil magique à Fol-Oeil …**_

_**Merci également à **__**lapin d'Alice pour sa fidélité dans les reviews … Effectivement ce n'est pas gai … Quant à savoir si les choses vont bien tourner, je te laisserai le découvrir au fil des chapitres ! **_

_**Merci aussi ma chère bêta à qui j'ai donné pleinnnnnnnnnnnnnn de travail pendant ces vacances (le chapitre 9 avance bien … ) !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Cette douleur qu'on garde bien au chaud ...**_

J'eus l'impression qu'on bougeait autour de moi. Je percevais simplement des courants d'airs, un peu comme ceux que produisent des personnes qui s'agitent autour de quelqu'un. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, si ce n'était celui des battements de cœur qui résonnaient à mes oreilles. Je voulus bouger mais j'étais incapable de faire un seul geste : était-ce moi qui n'y arrivait pas ou était-ce quelque chose qui m'en empêchait ? Mes pensées étaient trop vagues pour que je puisse appréhender ce qui se passait autour de moi, quant à mes souvenirs, ils étaient si confus que je n'arrivai même pas à m'en rappeler.

Je n'étais même pas capable de savoir si j'avais les yeux ouverts ou non. J'essayai donc d'ouvrir les paupières ou de les refermer. Il y eut alors un changement : une lueur grisâtre et diffuse. J'en conclus donc que là, j'avais les yeux ouverts. Cette lumière me faisait mal et je préférai clore de nouveau mes paupières.

Peu à peu des bruits me parvinrent, d'abord ténus et presque inaudible, puis de plus en plus distincts : c'était comme des murmures - encore incompréhensibles pour moi, des tintements, des raclements … Cette fois j'ouvris en grand les yeux et ma vision n'était plus autant brouillée. Je devais être couchée car ce que je voyais ressemblait à un plafond blanc avec de drôles d'éclairages. J'inspirai un grand coup et le bruit que je fis m'aurait presque fait sursauté si un mouvement dans mon champ de vision n'avait attiré mon attention. Une forme d'abord indistincte se rapprocha et lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de moi, je reconnus un visage : celui d'une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes doux et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle respirait le calme et la bonté. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une coiffe qui me semblait familière, sans pour autant me rappeler pourquoi.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Je sentais ses mains qui me palpaient par endroits. Elle s'arrêta et se redressa un peu plus.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le médicomage !

Elle disparut de mon champ de vision après avoir posé sa main chaude sur mon front glacé. Pourtant, elle devait être encore près de moi car j'entendis encore une fois sa voix s'exclamer.

- Par Merlin !

Il y eut un petit claquement que j'identifiais comme celui d'une porte. Et le silence revint. Je voulus bouger, mais c'était impossible.

Je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais, mais j'avais les idées un peu plus claires. La sorcière avait parlé de médicomage, se pouvait-il que je sois à Sainte Mangouste ?

Sainte Mangouste … Pour moi ce nom évoquait un hôpital … mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi étais-je là ?

Alors un souvenir me revint en mémoire, me frappant douloureusement.

La douleur !

J'avais eu si mal... La douleur, elle venait et allait, irradiant tout mon être et malgré moi à ce souvenir flou, je frissonnai.

Un autre souvenir me frappa tout aussi brutalement ; un visage. Fol-Oeil ! Un vent de panique souffla alors sur moi...

Il fallait que je me redresse ! Et alors que je tentais en vain de bouger, je me rappelai de tout : l'arrestation de Rabastan, les Aurors débarquant chez ses parents, le Ministère, la garde à vue, le bébé, la douleur …

Il fallait que je me lève, que je sache ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mon cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade, c'était une pulsation presque douloureuse. Ma respiration s'était accélérée et pourtant j'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

J'étais bloquée là ! Dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit et la panique me submergea.

La porte claqua de nouveau.

Une voix gronda dans le silence.

- Ramenez-moi une potion au dictame, un mélange asphodèle – pierre de lune !

- Oui, répondit la voix de la sorcière.

L'autre voix, celle de l'homme, je la connaissais, j'en étais certaine. Mais tout était encore si flou. Quelqu'un toucha alors ma main, avec douceur, et un visage apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Richard …

Je voulus prononcer son prénom, mais j'étais toujours murée dans mon silence. Sa main quitta la mienne et vint caresser ma joue. Son regard sombre brilla un court instant et je le vis ensuite froncer les sourcils. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi.

- Tu es sous stupefix médical, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je veux que tu m'écoutes avec attention. Je t'ai aussi soumise à un silencio pour le moment. Tu comprends ?

Ses paroles n'avaient été qu'un souffle, mais je l'avais parfaitement compris. Je clignais des yeux pour le signifier puisque je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres.

- L'infirmière va revenir d'un instant à l'autre …

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre encore plus bas. Il inspira et soudain je n'eus guère envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Son regard se brouilla quelques secondes, il se reprit.

- Calypso Lestrange est morte ! Déclara-t-il tout à coup. Désormais tu t'appelles Charlotte Nott, tu es une de mes cousines, tu viens d'Irlande. As-tu compris ?

Je détournai le regard avant de fermer les yeux. Oui, j'avais compris … enfin pas vraiment … Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire.

Je sentis une pression sur mes épaules. Je rouvris les yeux. Richard me dévisageait l'air grave.

- Tu as compris ? Répéta-t-il.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je clignais rapidement pour lui signifier que oui et je me mis à pleurer en silence.

Sa main chassa une larme sur ma joue.

- Je suis désolé … me murmura-t-il. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

Il se redressa brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis l'infirmière revenir. Richard avait repris un ton professionnel quand il s'adressa à moi.

- Je vais rompre le sortilège de stupefix et de silencio, expliqua-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un informulé. Je ne sentis aucun changement. Je voulus faire un mouvement, mais de nouveau la voix de Richard m'interrompit.

- N'essaye pas de bouger, Charlotte … Pas encore …

L'entendre m'appeler ainsi me fit remonter les larmes aux yeux. C'était … surréalisme.

Bien entendu, je ne l'écoutai et je voulus me redresser.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, me gronda-t-il.

Pourtant, il m'aida à m'asseoir. La tête me tournait horriblement et je fermai les yeux, attendant que le vertige se passe.

Il y eut un petit bruit, celui d'un bouchon que l'on ouvre et l'infirmière qui avait fait le tour du lit prit la parole.

- Le dictame …

Je sentis un mouvement et quand je rouvris les yeux, Richard s'était saisi de la potion.

- Je veux que tu avales ça.

J'ouvris la bouche comme une enfant et il m'administra trois gouttes. C'était amer au possible et cela me fit tousser violemment.

L'infirmière passa ensuite une petite boîte ronde à Richard. Il l'ouvrit et attrapa une pilule qui changeait de couleurs. Il me la tendit et je l'avalai avec le verre d'eau que me donna la sorcière.

Immédiatement je me sentis mieux, mais sans plus aucune volonté propre. J'avais l'étrange impression de flotter, sans pour autant avoir quitté mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Je toussai une nouvelle fois, le son de ma voix était rauque et caverneux comme si j'avais trop crié.

- Tais-toi, Charlotte, tu dois te reposer.

A peine eut-il parlé de repos que je me sentis lasse comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

- Je repasserai te voir, dors un peu.

Richard donna d'autres directives à l'infirmière que je n'entendis déjà plus. Je sombrai dans un long sommeil.

Mon séjour à Sainte Mangouste se passa lentement séparé en deux phases : de longues phases où les pilules arc-en-ciel me faisaient dormir et des phases d'éveil, très courtes. Mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, Richard était là. A chaque fois, également, il éludait mes questions. Aussi, à force, je finis par ne plus rien tenter de lui demander.

Mon état s'était stabilisé et lentement je repris des forces. J'étais capable de me lever et faire quelques pas seule.

Richard m'avait promis de me faire sortir au plus vite de l'hôpital. Il semblait aussi pressé que moi de quitter ces murs. Je pouvais le comprendre. N'importe qui à tout moment pouvait découvrir la supercherie. D'autant plus que, d'après l'infirmière, mes nuits étaient très agitées et je parlais souvent – de manière décousue – dans mon sommeil.

L'infirmière entra ce matin-là avec le sourire. Avec le temps, j'avais appris qu'elle se nommait Abigaëlle. C'était une sorcière très gentille et très dévouée pour les malades qu'elle avait en charge.

- C'est donc le grand jour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. Vous allez nous quitter !

Je hochai simplement de la tête. Je ne parlais que très peu, le strict minimum.

- Le Professeur Nott ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il a pris un jour de congé rien que pour vous. Votre cousin vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. Vous avez beaucoup de chance !

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Je sais, marmonnai-je dans une sorte de croassement lugubre.

Abigaëlle m'aida à passer une robe noire toute simple. Elle démêla mes cheveux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à coiffer d'ailleurs, Richard pour parfaire le subterfuge avait coupé mes longs cheveux et leur avait donné une teinte chocolat. Je détestai le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Ce n'était pas moi et à chaque fois, le désespoir s'empara de moi.

Perdue dans ces sombres pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et soudain Richard était là.

- Prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

Lui sauter dans les bras fut ma première réponse. Je le serrai contre moi avec force.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici, le suppliai-je.

-Alors partons, me sourit-il. Je me suis occupé de ton dossier de sortie.

Quitter Sainte-Mangouste ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes, à chaque pas, je craignais que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Je sursautais à chaque sorcier que nous croisions ou dans l'ascenseur ou dans les couloirs. Pas un seul instant je ne lâchai la main de Richard.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis l'air frais de la rue que je respirai enfin.

Je me détendis tout à fait quand sous mes pas crissèrent les graviers de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de la demeure de Richard.

La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes. Richard me conduisit dans le salon. Il n'était pas vide : Théodore assit sur un tapis s'amusait à empiler des cubes en bois. A notre arrivée il leva les yeux et éclata de rire en voyant son père. Se redressant avec difficulté, il réussit à se mettre debout et esquissa deux pas hésitants avant de chuter sur le tapis. Je n'en vis pas plus, une tornade blonde me sauta dessus. Apollonia me serra contre elle.

- Caly ! Je suis …

La voix de Richard interrompit sa femme.

- Charlotte, la corrigea-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Mais ! Protesta la sorcière blonde. Nous sommes entre nous, à la maison.

Richard ne dit rien, il secoua juste la tête. Apollonia laissa échapper un soupir qui fit écho au mien.

- Ma chérie, continua-t-elle finalement. Je suis tellement désolée …

- Apollonia, s'il te plaît, marmonnai-je piteusement en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Il y eut un échange de regard entre la sorcière et son mari et Apollonia retourna s'asseoir.

Et moi, je restai là, plantée au milieu du salon, ne me sentant pas du tout à ma place. Le chagrin reprit le dessus, j'avais le cœur au bord des larmes.

- Je … je suis fatiguée, mentis-je soudain.

Apollonia hocha de la tête et se releva.

- Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et la suivis.

Dix jours …

Cela faisait dix jours que je vivais désormais chez Richard.

Dix jours pendant lesquels je n'avais plus prononcé une seule parole. Je passai la plupart du temps enfermée dans ma chambre. Au début, je ne voulais même pas descendre prendre des repas. Mais le sermon que me fit Richard et qui me fit encore une fois pleurer me fit changer d'avis. Non pas que j'avais été convaincue par ses arguments, c'était uniquement pour ne plus l'entendre prononcer les paroles qui avaient brisé un peu plus mon cœur quand il avait fait allusion à Rabastan. Alors je descendais prendre mon repas en silence et je retournai ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je restai debout, à la fenêtre à regarder le parc. J'attendais simplement que le temps passe, redoutant le moment où je serai incapable de regarder la pelouse parce que la nuit serait tombée. La nuit, je la haïssais maintenant. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil et quand enfin la fatigue triomphait, ce n'était que des cauchemars qui venaient hanter mes songes. Je me réveillais en hurlant, trempée de sueur et de larmes. Même l'oubli du sommeil m'était refusée …

La lune venait de se lever au-dessus des sapins sombres. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, même le vent qui s'était levé dans la soirée s'était couché. Pas une branche ne se balançait au dehors. Les lourdes nuées qui s'étaient massées dans le ciel ne bougeaient plus, elles restaient là simplement menaçantes, paraissant défier la lune tremblotante à l'autre bout du ciel.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je quittai ma chambre. Le manoir était silencieux, plongé dans le noir. J'avais dans l'idée de sortir prendre l'air dans le parc. L'orage risquait pourtant d'éclater à tout moment, mais il fallait que je sorte.

J'étais en train de traverser un énième couloir quand une porte entre-ouverte attira mon attention. Quelques bougies brûlaient dans le bureau. Curieuse, je poussai la porte. Richard était là, penché sur un parchemin, traçant par moment des mots qui faisaient crisser sa plume.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, je l'observai un long moment en silence. Je le trouvais tout à coup tellement changé. Il n'avait plus cette insouciance qui transparaissait dans son regard. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur éteinte que donnaient les soucis. Je me rendis compte tout à coup tout ce qu'il avait risqué pour moi et je le remerciai d'une bien étrange manière.

- Si tu restes là encore quelques secondes, je suis certain que tu pourras fusionner avec la porte de mon bureau, me lança-t-il soudain.

Je sursautai d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Il reposa sa plume, referma l'encrier et se leva.

- Entre, m'invita-t-il.

Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre. Il y avait deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, Richard s'installa dans l'un d'entre eux, moi je les dédaignais : je préférai m'asseoir à même le sol. Le sorcier me tendit alors une petite boîte. Je la pris sans dire un mot et l'ouvrit : des petites capsules dorées y étaient rangées. Cela ressemblait fort à du concentré de potion de sommeil. Intriguée, j'interrogeai Richard du regard.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, expliqua-t-il doucement. Tu ne fais pas de bonnes nuits. Tu as beau être installée de l'autre côté du manoir, il m'arrive de t'entendre parfois, la nuit …

Je baissai la tête, refermai la boîte et la rangeai dans ma poche.

C'était peut-être ça la solution … Prendre une de ces pilules et dormir enfin … ou avaler la boîte tout entière et ne plus souffrir.

Devinant sans doute mes pensées, Richard reprit la parole.

- Le boîtier est ensorcelé. Tu ne peux prendre qu'une pilule par tranche de dix heures …

Je baissai encore un peu plus la tête, toute honteuse.

Soudain, les mots sortirent tous seuls, les mots que je voulais prononcer depuis tout ce temps mais que je redoutais également de laisser échapper.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je relevai la tête. Richard se laissa tomber au sol, près de moi. Je fus prise d'un violent tremblement.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui …

Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle ténu. Richard soupira. Il me prit dans ses bras et attendit que mes tremblements se calment.

- Quand tu es arrivée, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard. Tu étais dans un état plus que critique … Je n'étais de garde, ce soir-là. Mais il y avait eu cette explosion magique, ils avaient dû faire revenir tous les médicomages. Cela avait touché sorciers et moldus … Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai soigné, au début. J'étais avec un autre patient. Il y avait tellement de bruit dans le couloir que je suis sorti pour voir ce qui se passait. Deux médicomages se disputaient avec un bataillon d'Aurors qui voulaient entrer dans une salle, celle où tu avais été conduite. On peut imputer plein de choses à Sainte Mangouste, mais au moins, l'hôpital a le mérite de suivre à la lettre le règlement. Les Aurors ont été mis dehors du service presque manu militari par les médicomages et les guérisseurs venus en renfort. Deux infirmières durent les surveiller dans la salle d'attente pour éviter qu'ils ne débarquent de nouveau. Je voulais aller aux nouvelles, sans savoir que c'était toi … quand je me suis fait interpellé par un collègue qui m'a dit que je ferai mieux de venir car je te connaissais. Il ne m'avait pas dit ton nom et au début j'ai cru que c'était Apollonia. Et puis j'ai réfléchi, les Aurors ne seraient pas venus pour elle …

Il s'interrompit soudain. Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Les Aurors avaient tellement tardé avant de te faire conduire ici … reprit Richard. Il y avait tant de sang et tu étais si pâle … C'était à peine si tu respirais …

Il secoua la tête. Je me redressai légèrement. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fuyait mon regard. Avec douceur, je posai un index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il fit tomber ma main et reprit.

- Et quand ils ont emmené cette autre patience qui te ressemblait … J'ai … j'ai profité d'un instant de répit. Vos états avaient été stabilisés, j'étais tout seul dans la pièce avec un guérisseur. Il me parlait de cette femme, allongée à côté de toi... Et plus il parlait, plus je voyais une issue à ce … gâchis. Cette femme … Son état était peut-être stable, mais elle n'allait pas survivre. Elle n'avait plus de sa famille : son seul proche avait été tué par l'explosion … C'était … c'était comme si j'avais pris un peu de felix felicis ! Le guérisseur n'a rien vu venir. Je ...je lui ai jeté un imperium. Il m'a aidé … On a tout échangé … les dossiers jusqu'à certaines blessures que je lui ai rajoutées … Tu avais déjà accouché … Plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de cette idée … Alors j'ai foncé ! Ensuite … j'ai fait subir un Oubliette au médicomage et quelques autres sorts … Et … quand elle est morte, ils ont cru que c'était toi … Te faire passer pour ma cousine ensuite a été un jeu d'enfants … Pourtant j'ai cru que quelqu'un se poserait des questions : deux blessées que j'étais censée connaître dans la même pièce, ça aurait dû mettre le doxy à l'oreille à quelqu'un mais non … Dans la panique de l'instant … Et comme ensuite, tous les blessés ont été répartis dans différents services …

- Pourquoi Charlotte ? Demandai-je soudain.

C'était une question totalement incongrue, sans doute déplacée. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir … Ce prénom, j'allais vivre avec désormais.

- - C'est le premier qui me soit venu …

Il se tut et je ne dis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait beaucoup risqué dans cette histoire. Et une nouvelle fois, je lui devais beaucoup.

Il y eut un long silence que personne n'osa briser. Il n'avait pas tout dit, j'avais encore des questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Je finis par soupirer.

- Et … et Rabastan ? Et … notre bébé ?

Richard soupira et baissa les yeux. Je me levai brusquement, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi. Je fis quelques pas en titubant dans la pièce. Je devinais ce qu'il en était, mais de savoir que j'allais l'entendre à haute voix me fit me sentir mal.

- Il a été envoyé à Azkaban … prison à vie …

La sentence tomba comme un couperet et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent de mes yeux. Je serrai mon poing très fort. Un froid glacial me saisit et je laissai échapper une plainte de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Je secouai la tête, comme si ce geste dérisoire pouvait chasser ma douleur.

Richard s'était tu. Le visage ruisselant de larmes, je me tournai vers lui. Il n'avait pas répondu à mon autre question.

- Et mon bébé ? Répétai-je.

Il émit un claquement de langue agaçant.

- Richard ! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie, je veux savoir !

Le sorcier soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je … je suis désolé.

- Il … il est mort ? Que … s'est-il passé ?

C'était une curiosité morbide, mais j'avais besoin de connaître la vérité. Je ne voulais plus essayer de comprendre ou de deviner les faits. J'avais besoin de savoir, même si cela faisait mal … Richard se leva et vint me retrouver.

- Ils ont déclenché l'accouchement … Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il était en vie quand il est sorti de ton ventre. Il … était si petit … si frêle et pourtant … il s'est accroché.

Je redressai la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce que le Mangemort voulait dire.

- Trois jours … Il a lutté pendant trois jours … continua Richard en hésitant.

Trois jours … Mon bébé avait survécu et … je n'en avais rien su. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus et un sanglot douloureux s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je sentis la main de Richard se poser sur mes cheveux.

- Il n'était pas seul, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Constance était là.

- Constance ? Répétai-je ne comprenant pas.

- Ils l'ont relâchée, Henry et elle. Ils n'avaient rien sur tes beaux-parents. Dès que je l'ai su, je lui ai envoyé un hibou ; elle a accouru aussitôt. Elle est restée tout le temps avec … Julius …

Mon regard s'agrandit en entendant le prénom.

- Vous … vouliez l'appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me fut impossible de prononcer un mot pour lui répondre. Mes pleurs étaient intarissables. C'était Rabastan qui avait songé au prénom de mon père pour le bébé, il avait dû en parler à ses parents.

- Il … il s'est … endormi … dans ses bras … conclut Richard.

La peine m'écrasait, je fis quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir au-dehors.

- Ils ont voulu me le prendre …

Ma voix semblait provenir de très loin. Je regardai toujours le parc détrempé.

- Fol-Oeil, il avait fait venir quelqu'un du service de la PATES … Ils … ils … m'avaient menacée … de le faire adopter par … des moldus …

Les mots sortaient tous seuls. La pluie qui martelait la vitre leur faisait écho. Mon doigt suivit la trace humide d'une goutte glissant sur la fenêtre.

- Mais … même là … je n'ai pas flanchée … Pas … plus … quand …

Ma voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot.

- Ils étaient au courant pour le virus … Ils savaient … Ils ont essayé de me faire chanter contre un flacon de potion … C'est … c'est moi-même qui l'ait fracassé au sol …

Je tombai soudainement à genoux.

- C'est … c'est à cause de moi … s'il … s'il est mort … me mis-je alors à pleurer.

Richard me força à me relever. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à le regarder, droit dans les yeux. Un éclair zébra le ciel, le tonnerre retentit mais ni lui ni moi n'y fîmes attention.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Gronda-t-il d'un air féroce. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Prendre de cette potion n'aurait rien changé !

Disait-il cela pour me consoler ou était-ce la vérité ? Je n'avais même pas envie de le savoir. Je me blottis simplement dans ses bras pour pleurer de tout mon saoul. Entre mes sanglots, j'entendis la voix de Richard.

- - Quel gâchis …


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes publications … La faute à une méchante grippe et un surcoît de travail au boulot … dont je me serai bien passée …**_

_**En plus, le bug de fanfiction m'a empêché de poster ce chapitre plus tôt … **_

_**Maintenant, ça semble remarcher ! **_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 7 ...intense dans les sentiments … Après, ce sera un peu plus joyeux, je vous le promets !**_

_**Merci aux fidèles reviewers ! Ca fait super plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Au bout du compte, on se rend compte qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde ...**_

Le soleil dardait ses chauds rayons. Le parc avait revêtu ses habits estivaux. L'herbe arborait un beau vert tendre et les fleurs s'épanouissaient en massifs multicolores. J'étais assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Un livre ouvert était posé à l'envers pour empêcher le vent chaud de tourner les pages. J'avais abandonné ma lecture depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais Theodore. Le petit garçon gambadait d'un massif à l'autre, il avait entre les mains une grande brassée de fleurs. Par moments, il se tournait vers moi, me faisait un signe de la main auquel je ne manquais pas de répondre et repartait cueillir d'autres fleurs. Quand il ne put plus prendre aucune fleur dans ses bras, le bambin revint vers moi. Il posa sur la couverture sa moisson florale. Avec application, le regard fermé, le sorcier commença à trier les fleurs pour confectionner un bouquet. Je le regardais faire en silence. Il releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent.

- Tante Charlotte ?

Je lui souris.

- Qu'y a-t-il Theo ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum … Demande toujours …

J'avais appris à me méfier de ses questions. Malgré ses cinq ans, Theo était plutôt perspicace et l'innocence de ses questions enfantines frappaient souvent là où ça faisait mal …

- Pourquoi tu restes toujours à la maison ? Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais avec moi jouer chez Drago ?

Et voilà Theo avait bien visé et frappé en plein cœur. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Son regard interrogateur me dévisagea avec beaucoup trop de sérieux pour un gamin de cet âge.

- Je … je n'aime pas sortir, répondis-je. Je préfère rester à la maison …

- Oh … laissa-t-il simplement échapper.

Il attrapa deux iris pourpres.

- Tu sais, tu t'amuserais bien avec moi et Drago …

- Drago et moi, le corrigeai-je machinalement.

- Hein ?

- On ne dit pas moi et Drago, mais Drago et moi … Ce n'est pas poli ! Expliquai-je.

- D'accord ! Sourit le petit sorcier. Tu t'amuserais bien avec Drago et moi.

Il se reprit en me souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas … mais je ne crois pas que la place d'une grande personne soit de partager les jeux de petits garçons …

- C'est bête …

Theo accorda trois lys avec ses iris.

- Ça ne joue plus une grande personne ?

- Très rarement, mon Theo …

- Hum …

Il continua en silence à faire son bouquet.

- Et quand tu étais petite, tu jouais à quoi ? Reprit-il tout à coup.

- Avec ton père, nous avions plein de jeux idiots, me souvenais-je. En général, on allait en expédition dans le grenier. Il y avait toujours pleins de trésors à découvrir. On faisait aussi des courses en mini-balais. Mais ça, ça n'a pas duré …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis tombée une fois … Je me suis cassée le bras …

- Et ton bras, on l'a recollé avec de la Glu Perpetuelle ? M'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau, comme ceux de son père.

- De la Glu Perpétuelle ? Par Salazar, non ! On m'a fait prendre une potion. La potion Poussos !

- Poussos ?

- Oui et je te déconseille de te casser quoique ce soit, c'est une potion dégoûtante à avaler.

- Alors je ne tomberai plus jamais ! Je ne veux pas en prendre !

Il avait parlé avec tout le sérieux que pouvait avoir un petit sorcier de son âge. Il me fourra tout à coup son bouquet sous le nez.

- Il est beau ? Changea-t-il alors de conversation.

- Très beau, Theo !

- Maman va être contente ! On peut aller lui donner ?

- Bien sûr !

Je me relevai et d'un coup de baguette, je rangeai nos affaires étalées un peu partout. Alors je marchai avec calme pour retourner à l'intérieur, Theo s'amusait à courir autour de moi, faisant des cabrioles insouciantes.

Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta et m'attendit. Quand je l'eus rejoint, il me prit la main et la pressa doucement.

- Tu crois que maman est réveillée ?

- Je ne sais pas Theo, nous verrons bien.

Il faisait frais et sombre dans la demeure.

- Pourquoi maman ne prend-elle pas du Poussos pour aller mieux si ça t'a réparé ?

Je stoppai et me mis à genoux auprès de Theo. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir.

- Parce que ta maman n'a pas d'os cassé, Theo …

- Alors il faut qu'elle prenne une potion qui la guérisse !

Mais c'était bien là le problème, aucune potion ne pouvait la guérir de son mal, Apollonia se mourait lentement et rien n'y faisait. Les avis sur le mal dont elle souffrait différaient … Certains, dont Richard, pensaient qu'elle avait attrapé un virus : le syndrôme de dégénérence magique, d'autres, moins nombreux étaient certains que ce syndrôme n'existait pas et que l'état de santé d'Apollonia résultait des mariages consanguins entre familles de sang-pur … Toujours était-il que, plus elle pratiquait la magie, plus la sorcière se vidait de son énergie lentement et inexorablement. Elle était arrivée à un stade où même sans utiliser sa baguette, son état se dégradait.

Richard travaillait de moins en moins à Sainte Mangouste. Il passait le plus clair de son temps auprès de sa femme. En un an, la santé d'Apollonia s'était détériorée et l'issue fatale inéluctable. Richard ne voulait rien montrer devant Theo, mais je savais qu'il était anéanti. Il avait vieilli d'un coup et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et moi, j'assistai à tout cela, impuissante. Je veillais de mon mieux sur Theo. La présence du petit garçon m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. A son contact j'avais appris à panser mes vieilles plaies et je ne songeais plus au passé quand il était avec moi.

Ce fut en silence que, main dans la main, nous allâmes jusqu'à la chambre d'Apollonia. Je poussai doucement la porte et passai la tête dans l'ouverture. A mon arrivée, Richard se redressa. Je remarquai qu'il avait le regard brillant comme celui qu'on peut afficher après avoir trop pleuré. Sans dire un mot, je l'interrogeai du regard pour savoir si nous pouvions venir. Il nous fit signe que oui. J'ouvris en grand la porte et Theo entra en premier, l'air grave, serrant très fort entre ses mains le gros bouquet qu'il avait confectionné pour sa mère.

Les rideaux étaient tirés et le chaud soleil estival ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce chargée d'effluves de potions. Avec sérieux, Theo posa les fleurs dans un vase qui n'attendait que le petit garçon. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et vint s'allonger auprès de sa mère.

Je n'osai pas regarder Apollonia. Elle avait dépéri tellement vite qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son visage était plus pâle que la Mort, les traits tirés et décharnés l'avaient vieillie de plusieurs décennies. Sa poitrine se soulevait si lentement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait plus. A chaque inspiration, un râle rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je m'approchai de Richard et posai une main sur son épaule. Je n'avais peut-être pas passé un diplôme de médicomagie, mais je savais que tout serait fini très bientôt.

- Richard … murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Il se tourna vers moi, il y avait tant de détresse dans son regard que je sentis les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux.

- Elle s'en va … avoua-t-il. C'est … c'est …

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot désespéré.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il s'y raccrocha avec force. Ses sanglots étouffés lui arrachèrent des soubresauts. Theo nous regarda.

- Papa ?

La peur se lut dans son regard ; la peur et l'incompréhension de la situation. Richard se redressa et essuya ses larmes, il tenta de se composer un visage digne. Il voulut parler, mais une autre voix résonna dans la chambre.

- Theo …

Nos têtes se tournèrent vers le lit. Apollonia avait ouvert les yeux et un sourire éteint était apparu fugace sur ses lèvres.

- Maman !

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs ! Tante Charlotte m'a aidé à faire un bouquet pour toi !

Apollonia leva les yeux vers moi ; je lus dans ses yeux fatigués un remerciement silencieux.

- Theo exagère, je n'ai rien fait …

Les mots avaient dû mal à sortir tant ma gorge était serrée et ma voix était pleine d'émotion.

- Il a fait ce bouquet tout seul.

Apollonia voulut sans doute passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, mais son bras sans force était retombé.

Une quinte de toux la secoua et Theo, apeuré, recula. Richard s'était assis sur le lit et aida la sorcière à s'asseoir pour mieux respirer.

Soudain, je me sentis de trop dans cette scène. Ma place n'était pas là, je devais les laisser, mais je n'arrivai pas à faire un pas. Je restai figée, debout près du lit à observer les derniers instants de mon amie.

Une toux rauque la déchira, elle se plia en deux sous la douleur et porta une main à sa bouche. Quand Richard la redressa un filet de sang avait coulé le long de ses commissures des lèvres.

- Maman ! Hurla alors Theo.

Ce fut le cri du petit garçon qui me fit sortir de mon hébétude. Je me rapprochai du lit et Theo vint se blottir contre moi. Richard nous regarda.

- Emmène-le s'il te plaît !

J'acquiesçai en silence et nouai mes bras autour de Theo. Je le portai sur quelques pas avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je comptai le sortir de la pièce.

- Non ! Se débattit-il. Tante Charlotte ! Laisse-moi, je veux voir maman ! Lâche-moi !

Il gigotait dans tous les sens je raffermis un peu plus ma prise contre lui.

- Maman ! Hurlait-il.

- Theo … tentai-je de le rassurer.

Richard se retourna une dernière fois.

- Fais-le sortir ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ceinturai un peu plus le petit garçon et réussit à sortir de la chambre. Je refermai la porte avec un pied et entraînai Theodore plus loin.

Je le lâchai quand nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Theo courut vers la porte, voulant s'enfuir et retourner auprès de sa mère. La porte lui claqua au nez et je la verrouillai avec un sort. Il frappa de ses petits poings sur le bois de la porte, pleurant et hurlant.

- Je veux sortir ! Maman !

Je m'approchai sans bruit, me plaçant juste derrière lui.

- Theo … murmurai-je.

Il se retourna et cette fois ses poings s'abattirent sur moi.

- Tante Charlotte ouvre cette porte ! Je veux maman !

Je le laissai déverser sa colère. Je savais que hurler, pleurer et haïr le monde entier faisait du bien, parfois …

Il finit par se calmer. Je me mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et je le pris dans mes bras. Je le berçais doucement, caressant ses cheveux sombres. Ce n'était pas juste qu'un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans ait à vivre ça … J'avais aussi envie de pleurer, mais je devais être forte pour Theodore. Je le serrai très fort contre moi et nous restâmes un long moment. Les sanglots du petit sorcier finirent par se tarir. Je me levai, le tenant toujours contre moi, il ne réagit pas et j'allais m'installer sur un canapé. Dans mes bras, toujours bercé doucement, Theo, vaincu par le chagrin finit par s'endormir.

Les yeux dans le vague, je posai mon regard sur une arabesque de la tapisserie. Dans l'âtre, le feu mourait lentement. Le manteau de la cheminée en marbre blanc était recouvert de petits cadres dorées dans lesquels des photographies avaient soudain cessé de bouger, comprenant sans doute la gravité du moment. Je déposai alors un furtif baiser sur les cheveux du petit garçon endormi.

- - Je veillerai toujours sur toi … chuchotai-je.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Richard entra, le visage décomposé. Il ne prononça aucune parole, il prit place simplement à côté de moi, posant un regard désolé sur Theo. Je lui attrapai la main et la pressai doucement. Ce simple geste lui arracha quelques larmes. Ma main remonta doucement dans ce geste qu'il avait eu si souvent à mon égard. C'était maintenant à mon tour de le consoler. Dans une caresse je chassai ses larmes qui revenaient tout de même à la charge.

Theo bougea légèrement et se redressa soudainement. Le regard encore plein de sommeil, il nous dévisagea à tour de rôle. Il se détacha de mes bras et vint dans ceux de son père.

- Theo, murmura ce dernier. Il faut que je te parle …

En silence, je me levai et quittai le salon. Ma place n'était plus là pour le moment. Je les laissai en famille …

Je marchai longuement dans le parc, le crépuscule puis la nuit me surprirent dehors. Lentement, je m'en retournai vers le manoir, mais je ne rentrai pas. Je m'assis à même le sol, sur la terrasse. Les pierres noires avaient gardé la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Je levai les yeux vers les cieux dans lesquels les premières étoiles répandaient leur blafarde lueur.

Des pas résonnèrent. Richard m'imita et s'installa par terre.

- Theo dort ? Demandai-je.

- Oui …

Un long silence s'en suivit. Il n'y avait que le murmure du vent dans les branches qui apportait un frêle bruit à nos oreilles. Finalement, Richard prononça quelques paroles.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie tout à l'heure ?

- Je me sentais de … trop … je voulais vous laisser en famille …

Le sorcier secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu faisais partie de la famille … Tu en as toujours fait partie …

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- - Et maintenant tu es notre seule famille ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 3/4**_

- TANTE CHARLOTTE !

La porte claqua en même temps que le hurlement retentit dans la salle à manger. Je sursautai si brusquement que je lâchai ma tasse de thé. Le liquide ambré se répandit sur la nappe blanche. Étouffant un juron, je sortis ma baguette et entreprit de nettoyer mes bêtises.

- Theodore Nott ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler comme ça !

Le jeune garçon qui arrivait en courant stoppa net et baissa la tête penaud.

- Pardon papa … murmura-t-il.

Richard reprit sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, ignorant son fils. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, le regard pétillant et brillant d'excitation. Je lui souris.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer la cause de ces hurlements trollesques ?

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Theo et son père étaient rentrés de vacances. Tous deux arboraient une mine superbe, la peau bronzée par près d'un mois passé sous le chaud soleil méditerranéen. Depuis son retour le grand gaillard qu'était devenu Theodore ne cessait de me hurler aux oreilles pour oui ou pour un non. Je m'étais prêtée de bonnes grâces à ces retrouvailles exubérantes. Il m'avait raconté en détail ses expéditions sur l'agora grecque d'Athènes, ses promenades dans les catacombes romaines, l'exploration des pyramides égyptiennes. Nous avions regardé ensemble les photos de ses vacances. A chaque cliché, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter mon absence.

Pour l'heure, Theodore agitait sous mon nez un parchemin un peu froissé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je calmement.

- Un hibou, tante Charlotte !

Theodore avait été épluché le courrier qui avait attendu patiemment les deux sorciers.

- Je le vois bien, Theodore … soupirai-je en le voyant faire des bonds de nungu à tout va dans la salle à manger.

Une nouvelle fois son père intervint.

- Theodore ! Ne me force pas à te jeter ou un stupefix ou un silencio … ou les deux !

Richard tentait de prendre un air courroucé, mais je savais à son regard qu'il était content. Theodore cessa ses cabrioles et vint s'asseoir.

- C'est un hibou de Poudlard ! Je vais faire bientôt ma rentrée au collège ! M'expliqua-t-il enfin.

Je ris doucement.

- Et tu avais besoin de crier ainsi dans toute la maison ? Lui demandai-je.

- Mais tante Charlotte ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire de la magie !

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, ces dernières années avec ton père ou moi ?

-Si … si … mais tante Charlotte, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne vais plus être obligé de me cacher ! Et je vais avoir ma propre baguette !

A cela son regard se mit à pétiller d'excitation.

- Dois-je pourtant te rappeler qu'à Poudlard, tu ne pourras te servir de ta baguette que pendant les cours ? Tu n'es qu'un sorcier de premier …

- Rhoo ! Tante Charlotte ! Arrête de voir toujours le chaudron à moitié vide ! Moi je préfère le voir à moitié plein !

Sa remarque arracha Richard à son journal et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Theo n'a pas tort … me taquina-t-il.

- Pfff … lui répondis-je. En tout cas, pour rester dans mon rôle de rabat-joie, je constate que le fait de quitter ton père et moi pour de longs mois ne semble pas te bouleverser outre mesure …

Theodore marmonna je ne sus quelle réponse à mon encontre. Il se désintéressa de moi et se tourna vers son père.

- Il y a la liste des fournitures, commença-t-il. Il faudra aller au Chemin de Traverse !

Je souris en voyant l'enthousiasme de Theodore à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Dans mon souvenir, cette nouvelle ne m'avait pas autant réjoui. La perspective de quitter ma maison, de devoir côtoyer des inconnus et des sang-de-bourbe, tout cela m'avait quelqu'un peu effrayé.

Richard avait attrapé la liste de fournitures et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Je me levai et vins me tenir debout derrière lui. Je lus par-dessus son épaule ce que Theo devait prendre avec lui.

« _COLLEGE DE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme _

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés: _

_Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels :_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants : _

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique, de Adalbert Tourdesac_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeris é_

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolee_

_Potions Magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

_Fournitures :_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

- Eh bien, cela en fait des courses à acheter … commenta laconiquement Richard.

Theodore observait son père,suspendu à ses lèvres. Je le voyais bouillonner attendant que le sorcier lui annonce quand ils iraient à Londres. Richard s'amusa à prendre son temps, il replia la Gazette du Sorcier, avala une gorgée de thé, avant de lâcher quelques mots.

- Va te préparer, nous partons dans une heure !

Theo bondit de sa chaise et disparut. La porte de la salle à manger n'avait même pas encore claqué que je l'entendais déjà monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Je ne pensais pas que la perspective d'aller à Poudlard le mettrait dans un tel état.

Richard se leva ; j'étais toujours debout derrière lui. Il me regarda.

- Viendras-tu avec nous ?

La question à mille gallions. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas mis un pied hors de la propriété ? Étais-je seulement sortie un jour … Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Richard m'observait en silence.

- Theo n'a déjà pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas partie en vacances avec nous, il commence à se poser des questions … soupira-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux.

- Je ne te jettes pas le premier sort, ajouta-t-il.

Il était vrai que le sorcier n'était pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale. Depuis la mort d'Apollonia, il n'avait plus de vie sociale. Il restait cloîtré à la maison, envoyant la plupart du temps l'elfe à l'extérieur. Il n'était pratiquement plus sorti, juste quelques visites à Lucius et ce, uniquement, parce que ce dernier menaçait de débarquer ici pour le traîner de force dehors. J'avais donc été étonnée quand il avait proposé ce voyage. Mais il avait compris pour le bien de Theo que rester cloîtré n'était pas la solution.

- En revanche, Theodore ne comprendra pas que tu ne viennes pas à King Cross.

Je hochai la tête.

- Je sais …

Le sorcier avait raison … Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'accompagner pour son premier départ à Poudlard.

- Je serai là, murmurai-je.

Richard sourit.

- Tout ira bien, me rassura-t-il.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, le temps s'était écoulé depuis … le feu avait bien brûlé sous les chaudrons … Néanmoins j'avais toujours cette appréhension que quelqu'un finisse par découvrir la vérité, même si par moment, cela me pesait … J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires.

Richard venait de lever une main et repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me souriait doucement. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir. Et n'y tenant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras. Le cœur battant, je retins un sanglot étouffé.

- Richard … murmurai-je. Je te dois tant …

Je sentis ses mains se refermer sur mon dos et me serrai contre lui. Je finis par rompre notre étreinte et levai les yeux vers lui en souriant doucement. Mes lèvres se posèrent furtivement sur sa joue. Puis je reculai.

D'un ton neutre, je repris la conversation comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

- Je voudrai offrir quelque chose à Theo pour son entrée à Poudlard … commençai-je.

- Ne te sens pas obligée.

Je balayai ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

- J'y tiens.

- Soit … et à quoi as-tu pensé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … Un animal peut-être ...Pourrais-tu voir cela avec lui à la ménagerie magique ...Un hibou peut-être … Cela pourrait lui être utile !

Richard sourit.

- Très bien, je l'emmènerai là-bas et il choisira … Tant qu'il ne prend pas un hibou au caractère aussi épouvantable que ton truc à plumes …

J'ouvris les yeux en grand où l'étonnement se mêlait à mon air outré.

- Thotos n'a pas un caractère épouvantable ! M'insurgeai-je. Il est juste … difficile …

Une nouvelle fois, ma mauvaise foi se faisait remarquablement remarquer. Nous fûmes interrompus par le retour tonitruant de Theodore, habillé des pieds à la tête pour partir.

- On y va ?

Je souris en voyant l'air impatient du jeune sorcier. Traînant son père, le sorcier et le fils disparurent et le manoir retrouva son calme et sa quiétude pour quelques heures.

Le répit fut de courte durée car lorsque Theodore revint du chemin de traverse, il courut dans le manoir à ma recherche, hurlant mon nom en ouvrant chaque porte. Il finit par me trouver, j'étais dans la cuisine, tablier autour du cou. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce n'était pas l'elfe qui s'était mis aux fourneaux mais moi. Cette situation incongrue et inhabituelle n'interpella pourtant pas Theo. Il brandit une cage.

- Tante Charlotte ! Merci !

Je me retournai et lui souris.

- Je constate que tu as trouvé ton bonheur !

Il posa la cage sur un plan de travail débarrassé et me laissa observer le volatile à l'intérieur.

- C'est une petite chouette boréale, m'expliqua-t-il alors.

Le rapace était minuscule, à peine plus grande qu'un poing fermé. Elle avait un magnifique plumage gris argenté et blanc, parmi lequel quelques plumes brunes s'étaient perdues. Elle avait deux grands yeux ambrés qui nous observaient tour à tour.

- Elle est magnifique ! M'exclamai-je.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! C'est la mienne !

Je laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Et cette merveille, lui as-tu donné un nom ?

- Hrimfaxi, me répondit Theo.

- Joli nom …

Theo s'était inspiré des mythes sorciers nordiques. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, c'était le nom du cheval que montait la déesse de la nuit …

Le sorcier se tourna vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas tout …

J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il allait me parler de sa baguette. Il attendait d'en avoir une depuis tellement longtemps. Combien de fois l'avions-nous surpris avec une des nôtres entre les mains. Prenant un air dramatique, avec un geste ample savamment travaillé, il tira effectivement une baguette de sa poche. Mon regard se détourna un instant du futur élève de Poudlard. Richard venait de faire son apparition, il nous regardait en silence, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Regarde !

Il me tendit sa baguette. Je la pris entre mes doigts. Elle était plutôt légère. Le bois était assez sombre et très doux au toucher.

- J'ai dû en essayer sept avant de le trouver, m'expliqua le jeune homme. C'est du bois de charme …

- Du charme, répétai-je machinalement.

Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard de Richard.

- Ce n'est pas bien le charme, me demanda alors Theo inquiet.

Je dévisageai le sorcier et tentai de lui sourire.

- C'est un très bon bois …

Il m'interrogea du regard en silence, sans oser formuler un mot. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et lui rendis sa baguette.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait le même bois pour sa baguette, Theo, c'est tout …

Je soupirai. La baguette de Rabastan avait été faite en charme … Les souvenirs me revenaient dans un bien étrange moment. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir plus dessus, Theodore poursuivit.

- Elle fait vingt-neuf centimètres. Et à l'intérieur, il y a un ventricule de dragon ! Un Opaloeil des Antipodes. Ollivander dit que c'est une excellente baguette pour les sortilèges d'attaque.

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois.

- Et je suis certain que tu en feras un très bon usage,Theo.

Ma phrase lui arracha un nouveau sourire de contentement.

Le temps défila très vite, trop vite sans doute au goût de Richard et de moi-même. Les quelques jours qui restèrent avant que Theo ne parte pour de longs mois s'étaient déjà achevés. L'enthousiasme débordant du jeune homme avait fini par se tarir alors que le grand jour pour lui était arrivé. Il en avait surtout assez de nous entendre répéter à chaque fois les mêmes recommandations sur Poudlard. Il soupira alors qu'il passa une cape.

- Pourquoi tu me répètes ça sans cesse ? Je ne compte pas aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard !

- Il y a intérêt, jeune homme ! Lui rétorqua son père.

L'heure du départ avait sonné. La grosse malle de Theo était bouclée depuis longtemps, sa chouette enfermée dans sa cage. J'étais dans le hall d'entrée et je crois que la plus fébrile de tous, c'était moi. J'étais devant la grande glace et je tentais d'attacher ma cape sur mes épaules, mais mes mains tremblaient trop pour que j'y arrive. J'avais l'horrible impression que sortir pour moi était une très mauvaise idée.

Richard s'approcha de moi et attacha les fibules argentées qui retenaient ma cape.

- Tout ira bien !

J'avais la gorge trop sèche pour répondre. Theo se jeta dans mes bras, se méprenant sur les raisons de cette crainte irraisonnée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tante Charlotte, je t'écrirai toutes les semaines !

Je ne lui répondis rien et déposai simplement un baiser sur ses cheveux. J'inspirai et relevai ma capuche sur mes cheveux, dissimulant mon imposante chevelure sombre.

-Allons-y, marmonnai-je.

Car si je ne bougeai pas rapidement, je savais que je ne voudrais plus mettre un pied dehors.

En quelques secondes, le calme du manoir Nott avait cédé sa place au brouhaha de la ville. Nous avions transplané à deux pas de la gare, l'elfe de Richard devait nous attendre sur le quai avec les bagages de Theo. C'était la première fois depuis de si longues années que je quittais l'enceinte du domaine et je n'aimais pas ça. La mine fermée, une grimace pincée sur mon visage je regardai autour de nous le monde moldu qui s'agitait. Ma main, dans ma poche, se serra convulsivement sur ma baguette. J'étais à cran. D'ailleurs, je faillis la sortir et lancer un sort quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon bras, me retournant vivement, je croisai le regard de Richard.

- Calme-toi … me chuchota-t-il.

Theo nous observait en silence et je tentais de sourire au petit sorcier. M'offrant le bras, Richard nous fit rentrer dans la gare pleine de moldus ; Theo l'air aussi fermé que le mien marchait tout près de nous. Il regardait tout autour de nous, tentant de chercher la voie 9 ¾.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de voie 9 ¾ …

- Nous y sommes presque, répondit Richard.

- - Quelle idée de choisir une gare moldue pour le Poudlard Express, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe l'air encore plus mauvais.

Devant nous s'étendaient les voies 9 et 10, Theo nous interrogea du regard, ne voyant nulle part un train qui ressemblait au Poudlard Express.

- Que croyais-tu, Theo, lui demandai-je soudain. Que le train serait visible par tous ces … moldus !

J'avais craché avec haine ce dernier mot, le regard noir. Je sentis une pression sur mon bras, Richard avait simplement raffermi un peu plus sa prise. Ce fut lui d'ailleurs qui expliqua à Theo comment gagner la voie sorcière. Il lui montra alors une barrière.

- Il suffit d'avancer là droit sur la barrière entre les deux tourniquets …

Alors qu'il parlait, un couple accompagnée d'une fillette s'y dirigeait justement et disparut soudainement comme s'il avait été aspiré.

- Tu vois, c'est simple …

Theo hocha la tête en silence.

- Je passerai le premier et tu me suivras, continua son père.

Theo ne semblait guère rassuré.

- Je serai juste derrière toi, lui murmurai-je.

Richard me lâcha et s'avança vers les deux tourniquets et disparut de notre vue. Je vis Theodore déglutir puis imiter son père d'un pas décidé. A mon tour je les suivis.

La vois 9 ¾ grouillait de monde. Un train à vapeur était à quai et jetait par moment son panache de vapeur. Le temps était peut-être passé, mais rien n'avait changé. Et à chaque instant, au détour d'un pas, je m'attendais à tomber sur un visage connu. Mais les élèves qui se pressaient là n'avaient plus rien de familier. Une bande de gamins s'extasiait devant un autre qui tenait entre les mains une grosse boîte.

- Une tarentule géante ! Expliquait le gosse aux dreadlocks.

- Non ? S'exclamaient les autres. Montre …

Nous remontâmes le quai, jusqu'à l'endroit où l'elfe nous attendait avec les bagages. A notre arrivée, il s'inclina bien bas et disparut.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule du quai : il restait dix minutes avant le départ.

Theodore monta dans le train installer ses bagages dans un compartiment vide. De derrière la vitre, je le voyais installer sa malle et sa cage. Il m'aperçut et me fit un petit signe que je lui rendis, un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Quand ce fut fait, il nous rejoignit sur le quai. Son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et son sourire qu'il voulait faire pour nous rassurer était crispé. Theo nous dévisageait tour à tour, dansant sur ses deux pieds.

Richard posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, je fis deux pas sur le côté tandis que le père et le fils faisaient leurs adieux. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. La même scène se répétait un peu partout : embrassades et dernières recommandations.

- … tout ira bien, Theo ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Fais attention à tes fréquentations, méfie-toi de Dumbledore …

Mon regard se perdit dans la foule quand soudain, il resta accroché sur un couple. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Lucius et Narcissa … Imperceptiblement, je me rapprochai de Richard et finis par le bousculer, le regard toujours fixé, un wagon plus loin sur les Malefoy.

Le père de Theo me regarda.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il suivit mon regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas … Nous partirons avant que Lucius ne décide de venir me voir …

- Humm, marmonnai-je tout de même inquiète.

- Et quand bien même …

Il suspendit sa phrase, se rendant compte que Theo nous écoutait sans comprendre.

- Le temps est passé …

- Hummm, répliquai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Tante Charlotte …

Je me tournai vers Theo et lui souris.

- Ce n'est rien.

Je me mis à la hauteur du sorcier et lui souris.

- Te voilà prêt à partir, le rassurai-je. Ton père a raison, tout ira bien.

Je réajustai sa cape en souriant, malgré ma tristesse de le voir partir pour de longs mois.

- Tu seras bien à Serpentard, ne t'en fais pas !

Car dans notre esprit, Theodore ne pouvait être réparti nulle part ailleurs que dans la maison des Verts et Argent.

- Je sais que tu feras la fierté de ta nouvelle maison, Theodore ! Fais honneur à ton père, fais honneur à ton nom et à ton sang ! Sois sûr de toi !

Le garçon hocha de la tête et soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il se jeta dans mes bras. Je le serrai contre moi.

Le sifflet résonna soudain, annonçant le départ imminent du train.

Alors que nous nous séparions, le mouvement que nous esquissâmes fit glisser la capuche de ma tête et ma chevelure s'envola librement derrière moi. Theo sauta dans le wagon, il y eut un autre sifflet aigu.

Richard saisit ma main et la serra, tandis que nous regardions Theodore nous faire signe derrière la vitre. Les portes se refermèrent en claquant et grinçant. Des crissements métalliques résonnèrent et l'énorme machine se mit en route. Je suivis du regard le wagon de Theo s'éloigner, comme le faisaient toutes les autres familles. Je lui adressai un petit signe et il disparut de ma vue. Je levai les yeux vers Richard et lui sourit en attrapant son bras. Il avait l'air soudain d'être accaparé par les années.

- Tu devais bien te douter que Theo finirait par partir à Poudlard, murmurai-je avec douceur.

- Je sais …

- C'est presque un homme, maintenant … Tu peux en être fier !

Le Mangemort ne me répondit rien mais me sourit simplement.

Mon regard s'était de nouveau posé sur la foule. Mon cœur, me sembla-t-il, rata un battement et je me figeai.

Narcissa nous dévisageait et nos regards se croisèrent. Malgré la distance, je n'eus aucun mal à y lire l'étonnement . Comme au ralenti, je la vis former un nom sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa son mari par le bras et murmura quelques mots à Lucius. A son tour, je le vis lever les yeux sur le couple étrange que je formai avec Richard. Un éclair passa dans les yeux gris de Lucius.

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

- Richard …

Le sorcier ne semblait avoir rien vu.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on rentre et vite …

- Hein ?

- Lucius … Cissey … je crois … Ils m'ont reconnue …

- Tu es sûre ?

Je ne répondis rien et entraînai Richard le plus vite possible, d'autant plus que je les voyais se rapprocher de nous.

La foule nous permit de les semer et ce fut avec soulagement que nous transplanâmes au manoir. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'ôter ma cape. Dans le salon, je faisais les cents pas, en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Richard s'était assis, l'air contrarié, mais pas tant que cela.

- Calme-toi …

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et je faillis sursauter quand l'elfe entra avec le thé. En silence, la petite créature servit les tasses et s'en fut après s'être incliné maintes fois. Mes allers et venues durent fatiguer Richard, il se leva d'un bond et m'attrapa par les deux mains.

- Tu te fais peut-être des idées … tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais certaine que Cissey m'avait reconnue. Je croisai le regard sombre de Richard, il était si calme.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'émouvoir plus ?

Il haussa les épaules et me répondit d'une voix douce.

- Peut-être est-il temps pour toi … de … sortir de ton ...anonymat … Ce ne sont que Lucius et Narcissa … Tu n'as rien à craindre !

J'allais lui répondre quand l'elfe revint.

- Maître Nott, s'inclina-t-il. Monsieur et Madame Malefoy sont là … Ils veulent vous voir !

Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Tandis que Richard faisait signe à son elfe de les faire entrer. Il se tourna vers moi, mais je m'étais déjà éclipsée derrière une autre porte.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, lança-t-il à la porte que je venais de refermer.

Je restai immobile, dos contre le bois de la porte. De l'autre côté, j'entendis l'elfe introduire Lucius et Narcissa. Ils échangèrent les banalités d'usage. L'elfe devait être revenu avec le thé car il y eut le cliquetis si caractéristique de la porcelaine.

- Tu es parti bien vite …

La voix de Lucius résonna. Je ne pus résister à la tentation d'entrouvrir légèrement la porte et d'observer la scène. Lucius et Narcissa avaient pris place dans le canapé, Richard était installé dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

- J'avais des affaires urgentes à traiter, rétorqua-t-il laconiquement.

Je vis le regard de Cissey s'arrêter sur ma tasse qui était restée là, encore pleine et fumante.

- Nous te dérangeons, peut-être ? Risqua-t-elle.

Richard fit signe que non. Personne n'était dupe du pourquoi de leur visite. Ce fut Lucius qui entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Tu n'étais pas seul pour accompagner Theo … fit remarquer Lucius.

- Effectivement …

- Et cette sorcière ? Nous la connaissons ? Renchérit Cissey.

Au moins, ils n'y allaient pas par quatre chemins …

- Je ne crois pas … C'est une tante de Theodore …

- Hum, laissa échapper Narcissa.

- C'est drôle, continua Lucius sur le même ton. Il me semblait pourtant la connaître …

- J'en doute, répondit Richard avec calme.

Il leur mentait avec décontraction, m'étonnant. Mais personne ne semblait croire à ce mensonge.

- Vraiment ? Poursuivit le Mangemort blond. Pourtant …

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, peut-être les paroles de Richard avaient-elles fait leur effet. J'inspirai fortement et dans un élan totalement inconsidéré, j'ouvris en grand la porte qui me masquait. Richard avait raison, je ne pourrai pas fuir continuellement. Je fis un pas dans la pièce.

- Il est peut-être temps de cesser cette mascarade …

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi tandis que je m'avançais dans le salon. Je posai mon regard sur mes anciens amis.

- Lucius, Cissey … les saluai-je.

Un éclair brilla dans le regard de la sorcière. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Cal …

Je l'arrêtai aussitôt d'un geste de la main. Le regard empreint de sérieux et de détermination, je la fis taire.

- Calypso Lestrange est morte il y a bien longtemps …

J'avais détaché chaque parole, parlant comme un automate dénué de sentiments.

- C'est … Charlotte, maintenant …

Cette fois, ma voix tremblait légèrement.. Cissey termina le geste qu'elle avait commencé avant que je ne la stoppe et chose qui m'étonna, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Surprise, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte.

- Par Salazar, laissa-t-elle échapper.

J'esquissai un petit sourire, me sentant tout à coup bien comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis longtemps.

- - Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir … lui murmurai-je.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour,**_

_**C'est avec plein de retard que je reviens avec ce chapitre … Désolée …**_

_**J'espère que ma fic vous plaira toujours autant ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Le bouton review est toujours à la même place ^^**_

_**A bientôt ! **_

_**Chapitre 9 : **_

L'été avait ramené une chaleur de plomb, pourtant officiellement, il n'avait débuté que depuis quinze jours à peine. Pas un souffle n'agitait l'herbe presque jaunie par une semaine de grosse chaleur. Personne ne se serait risqué à faire un tour dehors à cette heure-ci, alors que le soleil était à son zénith. Les fleurs des massifs courbaient leur tête entourée de pétales assoiffés. Même la terrasse ombragée était désertée tant la chaleur était étouffante.

Theodore était rentré la veille de Poudlard. Sa première année passée loin de nous l'avait changé : il avait encore pris quelques centimètres et paraissait encore plus efflanqué qu'auparavant. Il était aussi beaucoup plus réfléchi. L'an passé, il aurait affronté la chaleur sans souci pour aller essayer son nouveau balai. Mais là non : Richard, pour le féliciter de ses bons résultats, lui avait offert un Nimbus 2001 qui venait à peine de sortir, le balai restait pour l'instant rangé dans un des placards du hall, attendant que la météo soit plus clémente. Theo était enfermé dans sa chambre, un livre avec lui.

Moi aussi j'étais dans ma chambre. Mais plus pour longtemps. Je venais de prendre ma décision. Le pas pressé, le regard un peu noir, je quittai mon antre. Il fallait que je mette tout ceci au clair. Je marchai vivement pour redescendre. J'étais arrivée dans le hall quand une porte s'ouvrit.

- Tu sors ? Me demanda Richard.

- Je vais voir Lucius … répondis-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Mais …

Je n'entendis pas le reste, j'avais déjà filé.

Il faisait aussi chaud dans le Wiltshire, pourtant je pouvais apercevoir sur l'horizon de gros nuages sombres s'amonceler. Le vent s'était levé sur la lande, emportant les pétales dorés des genêts. Bizarrement, en franchissant la grille du parc, je trouvai tout à coup la température bien plus agréable : nulle doute qu'un sort avait été jeté pour protéger la propriété de la vague de chaleur. Je secouai doucement la tête, tout ceci était légèrement grotesque … Tout à fait typique de Lucius … Tout comme les paons albinos qui se pavanaient sur les pelouses. Ces oiseaux étaient, certes, magnifiques, mais par Salazar que leur cri était désagréable …

L'imposante demeure se dessina devant moi et je l'atteignis rapidement. Je n'eus pas à ouvrir la porte : Dobby m'attendait, il s'inclina bien bas devant moi.

- Je dois voir Lucius ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Dobby va vous conduire à son Maître …

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois, son nez frôlant les carreaux de marbre noir. Puis, il m'escorta jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer avant de disparaître. J'en conclus que j'étais attendue … Lucius était assis derrière son bureau. Il reposa son parchemin et se leva à mon arrivée. Il fit le tour de l'imposant meuble aux pieds dorés sculptés.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt … me lança-t-il pour m'accueillir, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Lucius, le saluai-je.

Il inclina la tête et me sourit de nouveau, un sourire plus franc, cette fois. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à m'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir qui étaient placés devant la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux verres.

- Liqueur d'armoise ?

Je souris à mon tour.

- Je n'ai pas oublié … poursuivit le sorcier blond.

- C'est ce que je constate, lui répondis-je en attrapant mon verre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au sien : le liquide ambré qui y clapotait témoignait que ses goûts n'avaient pas non plus changé : firewhisky … J'avalai une gorgée et sans traîner, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet.

- Est-ce vrai ? Lui demandai-je.

Seul son rire me répondit. Ses yeux gris aussi froids que l'océan gelé me dévisagèrent longuement. Il fit tourner son whisky dans son verre, sans cesser de me dévisager. Ses bras reposaient sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et en cet instant son petit air de supériorité le rendit détestable. Il prit une rasade d'alcool. Ce silence m'insupportait.

- Lucius !

Il rit de nouveau.

- Ton impulsivité n'a pas disparu …

Son rire mourut et il redevint soudain sérieux.

- Cela dépend de ce que tu as entendu … me marmonna-t-il évasivement.

- Je suppose que le récit de Theo ne doit guère être différent de celui de Drago …

Seul le silence me répondit. Lucius me dévisageait froidement, réfléchissant sans doute à quoi me répondre. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il essayait de deviner quelles seraient mes réactions en fonction des réponses.

- Alors ? Insistai-je.

Il se leva brusquement, croisa les mains derrière son dos, il marcha en silence jusqu'à la fenêtre. Me tournant le dos, il regarda au-dehors. Sans se retourner, il daigna enfin me répondre.

- A dire vrai, je n'en sais pas plus que toi …

Cette fois, ce fut mon rire qui s'envola dans le bureau où le temps semblait s'arrêter.

- Je ne te crois pas, Lucius ! Tu as toujours eu un don pour en savoir plus que les autres …

Je m'interrompis le temps de porter le verre à mes lèvres et repris.

- Te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû te satisfaire de la seule version de ton fils … Je suis prête à parier ma baguette que tu as aussitôt contacté … Rogue …

Je crachai le nom de Severus avec dédain.

- Le brave toutou de Dumbledore, complétai-je. Tu as aussi du faire jouer tes sources au Ministère, mais là, tu n'as rien dû apprendre. Soit ils ne sont pas courant, soit ils ont transformé ce qui s'est passé en banal incident … Après tout, depuis fort longtemps, il est de notoriété publique que le poste de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal est un poste maudit où personne ne reste plus d'une année …

Je repris mon souffle et finis par mettre des mots précis sur ma question.

- Potter a-t-il vraiment affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Je vis Lucius frémir à la mention du Maître. Avec lenteur, il se retourna. Son regard acier me lançait des éclairs.

- Je vais te dire ce que je sais … ce qui est certain !

Il se remit en mouvement et vint se planter devant moi.

- Effectivement il y a eu une histoire avec Potter … Le vieux fou avait caché la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard qui à l'heure qu'il est doit être détruite ou en passe de l'être. Quelqu'un a effectivement essayé de la dérober … Potter y a mis son grain de sel, Quirrell est mort ! C'est tout ce qui est sûr et certain … Severus me l'a confirmé... Le reste … Le reste n'est que pure conjoncture et ragots de couloirs … Tu sais comme moi comment une rumeur anodine est déformée, répétée et amplifiée à Poudlard !

A mon tour, je me levai.

- Et ?

Lucius me regarda avec étonnement.

- Et quoi ?

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout …

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais … C'est tout !

Le Mangemort avait conclu ses paroles avec un grand geste de la main.

- Lucius ! M'insurgeai-je. Potter débarque à Poudlard, il y a des … incidents … où on reparle du maître ; son nom n'ayant plus été prononcé depuis si longtemps et cela ne te mets pas le doxy à l'oreille ?

- Et bien non justement … Quoi de plus normal au fond ! Dans l'esprit des sorciers, le nom de Potter est intimement lié à Tu-Sais-Qui …

Je plissai les yeux en entendant parler Lucius ainsi … Tu-sais-qui dans sa bouche était tellement incongru ! Lucius était tombé bien bas … Sans se rendre compte des sentiments qui m'agitaient, il poursuivit, imperturbable.

- Il suffit qu'il y ait un ou deux incidents autour de Potter pour que toute une histoire incroyable soit inventée …

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, son regard se fit plus perçant et plus dur. Il attrapa brutalement mon bras et releva ma manche gauche, dévoilant mon avant-bras.

- Dis-moi, ta Marque est-elle revenue ? As-tu senti une brûlure, un appel, même infime ? Non ! Moi non, Richard non plus, Severus non plus …

- Severus n'est qu'un traître ! Grognai-je. La Marque pourrait bien réapparaître, cela ne lui ferait rien !

Lucius raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! Et il n'y aura plus jamais rien ! Enfin …

Il suspendit sa phrase et me jaugea du regard. D'un geste, il m'invita à me rasseoir tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Je plissai les yeux. La porte qui s'ouvrit sur Dobby n'attira même pas mon attention, j'étais tout à fait attentive aux paroles de Lucius. Il sourit, ravi de voir qu'il avait ma totale attention.

- Il se peut … qu'il y ait … hum … de l'animation … à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée …

Ménageant son effet, il fit une petite pause, mais je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir de l'inviter à poursuivre. Il me connaissait bien et moi aussi. Je savais très bien qu'il allait continuer, il avait cette lueur dans le regard que j'avais vue si souvent, auparavant.

Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir quelques secondes auparavant, il se releva d'un bond et alla à son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sortir sa baguette et marmonner quelques incantations pour déjouer des sorts de protections. Il finit par y avoir un petit déclic, il ouvrit un compartiment secret, sans doute. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec quelque chose enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu. Sans rien dire, il me tendit cet objet rectangulaire.

Lucius avait aiguisé ma curiosité, je devais bien le reconnaître. Pas un geste, pourtant, ne trahit mon impatience, je déballai le tissu pour découvrir une sorte de carnet.

Je relevai le regard, curieuse de trouver Lucius en possession de cet objet.

- Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui l'ait ? Lui demandai-je.

Dans ce regard, je lus l'étonnement : ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'était attendu … Il pensait sans doute que j'allais lui demander ce qu'était ce cahier, à la couverture usée. Mais cet objet , je le connaissais bien.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils.

- Tu en connais l'existence ? Laissa-t-il échapper médusé.

Je souris. Mes mains se posèrent sur la couverture noire si miteuse … Je caressai doucement le cuir usé.

- Je l'ai connu, il y a fort longtemps … Je suis simplement étonnée qu'il soit entré en ta possession !

Lucius éluda cette question.

- On me l'a confié, répondit-il laconiquement.

Mon regard se reposa sur le cahier. Je le rendis à Lucius.

- Et que vas-tu en faire ?

J'étais intriguée, même si les soupçons qui me venaient à l'esprit n'étaient pas de bon augure.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le mettre entre les mains d'un élève de Poudlard ?

Je vis son sourire soudain se faner. Ma réaction n'était visiblement pas celle qu'il attendait. Je secouai la tête.

-Rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, marmonna Lucius.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur un peu insensée.

- Ce serait un bon coup porté à tous ces sang-de-bourbe qui infestent l'école, commença-t-il

Et alors je vis où il voulait en venir.

- Et à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu espères quoi ? Qu'il soit renvoyé ?

Son regard pétilla un peu plus, rendant le gris de ses yeux encore plus froid.

- Effectivement, cela pourrait être une conséquence … intéressante …

Je laissai échapper un sifflement entre mes lèvres. Je ne trouvai pas cela hautement intelligent … Aussi, ne lui répondis-je rien. Mon silence sembla le gêner car soudain, il me demanda mon avis.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette idée ne te plaît guère ?

Je soupirai ; l'émeraude de mon regard affronta l'acier du sien.

- Je … Je ne trouve pas cela … comment dire …

Je m'interrompis, essayant de trouver le mot qui convenait le mieux. Je secouai la tête.

- En fait, c'est puéril … et ridicule …

Ma réponse le prit au dépourvu, un moment, il me dévisagea, se demandant sans doute s'il avait bien compris mes paroles, puis il finit par se reprendre.

- Ridicule ? Vraiment ?

Je lus dans la colère dans son regard, pourtant son visage resta impassible. Mais cet énervement apparut rapidement dans ses paroles blessantes.

- En quoi est-ce ridicule ?

Il ne me laissa pas le répondre, c'était une question purement rhétorique, aussi poursuivit-il avec la même animosité dans la voix et le même ton glacial.

- C'est peut-être comme tu le dis ridicule … Mais pas autant que de finir à Azkaban pour avoir poursuivi des chimères …

Je serrai soudain les poings. Lucius s'était levé et moi aussi, d'un même bond.

- Comment oses-tu ? Lui hurlai-je à la figure.

Il ne me dit rien, mais eut simplement un petit sourire moqueur.

- Sois réaliste ! Ouvre les yeux ! Les choses ont changé … Tu devrais passer à autre chose …

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant les paroles de Lucius qui lui aussi avait haussé le ton. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un long moment : ni lui ni moi ne souhaitions baisser les yeux ou détourner le regard en premier.

Au final, Bellatrix avait eu raison, il y a bien longtemps quand elle avait reproché à Lucius d'avoir rapidement retourné sa cape, à la Chute du Maître. J'émis un petit rire désabusé dans un rictus de haine.

- - Comme toi ? Lui crachai-je d'un ton sec. Offrir cette mascarade d'une vie maintenant bien propre ?

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et poursuivit.

- Et bien, je constate que tu es fort content de cette petite vie bien rangée, Lucius, que cette situation ne te déplaît guère ! Tu te contentes de peu, tes petites magouilles à deux noises au Ministère ou à Poudlard et c'est tout … Tu avais plus d'ambition avant …

A son tour, il me rit au nez.

- Oui, mais tu viens de le dire toi-même, c'était … avant ! Maintenant j'ai d'autres priorités ! Ma famille ! Ma petite vie bien rangée, comme tu le dis si bien ! Parce que, moi, contrairement à toi, j'en ai encore une de vie et de famille, Charlotte !

Il avait craché ce nom avec dédain et mépris. Je sursautai violemment et serrai les poings pour tenter de faire partir ma colère, mais là, il avait été trop loin et pourtant il n'avait pas fini.

- Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec ce nom qui n'est même pas le tien … Ricana-t-il. Comment …

Il s'interrompit, brutalement arrêté par la gifle que je lui infligeai en silence.

- Je t'interdis, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ! J'en avais une de famille ! Lui hurlai-je. Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai eu le courage de mes opinions !

Je le menaçai une dernière fois de mon index accusateur. Le regard noir, en même temps empreint de larmes et de tristesse, mais pas question que je lui fasse cette joie de pleurer devant lui. Je lui tournai soudain le dos et allai me planter devant la fenêtre. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Au loin, je pouvais voir par intermittence des éclairs zébrer le ciel.

J'entendis alors des pas résonner derrière moi et quelques instants plus tard, j'aperçus le reflet de Lucius dans la vitre. Je vis le sorcier esquisser un geste vers moi, la main tendue, comme s'il allait la poser sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne fasse retomber son bras, faisant avorter son geste.

- Excuse-moi, lança-t-il soudain.

Je tressaillis.

- Mes mots ont dépassé mes paroles …

Tu parles, il les avait pensés ces mots qui m'avaient blessée. Je ne dis rien. Je fis demi-tour, sans même le regarder puis je quittai la pièce, en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte lorsque je sortis de son bureau.

J'allai quitter le manoir quand la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit. Je me figeai. Narcissa passa par l'entrebâillement, Drago sur ses talons.

- Charlotte ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu les échos d'une dispute …

Je levai ma main.

- Pas maintenant Cissey !

Sans rien prononcer d'autre, je sortis. Tandis que je remontai l'allée du parc, je ne décolérai pas. Lucius n'était qu'un crétin ! Mais au fond, qu'avais-je attendu de cette entrevue ? Qu'il me prenne par la main et que nous partions ensemble essayer de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire avec Potter, que nous tentions de retrouver le Maître ? J'avais été ridicule de croire je ne savais plus quoi maintenant. Le temps que je sorte du domaine, j'étais trempée et frigorifiée par cette pluie d'orage glacée.

Je transplanai. Le décor avait changé, mais là aussi l'orage grondait. Le tonnerre résonna au moment même où j'arrivai. Je n'avais plus remis les pieds ici depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Le lieu était toujours le même : la même maison à deux étages, à l'aspect sinistre et délabré. Le jardin n'en était plus un depuis longtemps, les mauvaises herbes avaient tout envahi, les ronces s'étaient étendues sur le sentier autrefois fort bien entretenu qui serpentait entre les massifs à l'abandon pour mener à la demeure. La pluie tombait bruyamment sur les ardoises du toit. Les sept cheminées semblaient toujours autant pencher et nul doute que la magie seule faisait encore tenir l'édifice debout. Sans prendre garde aux ronces dont les épines tentaient d'arracher le bas de ma robe, je gravis le sentier et me retrouvait rapidement sur le perron. Il manquait toujours la deuxième marche de bois. Je fis attention de passer par dessus. Comme je m'y attendais, la porte était verrouillée. Mais en lançant les bons sorts, cela ne fut pas un obstacle infranchissable. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur, en franchissant le seuil, mon cœur s'était mis à battre d'une étrange manière. Le hall était désert,le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, signe que personne n'était venu là depuis … depuis fort longtemps. Les araignées avaient étendu leur domaine : les boiseries sculptées des murs s'étaient ajoutées à leurs propriétés recouvertes de toiles si fines et pourtant si solides.

A quoi m'étais-je attendu ? Je secouai la tête, réprimant un tremblement de froid. Pourtant, je ne me lançai pas de sort pour me sécher. Je savais que le repaire du Maître était désert, que personne n'était venu là depuis qu'il avait disparu. Pourtant, une à une, j'explorai les pièces, à la recherche de Salazar seul savait quoi. Mais rien, pas un signe, pas une trace qu'il y ait du vrai dans les racontards des élèves de Poudlard sur les exploits de Potter …

Deux jours … Je passai deux jours dans l'ancien repaire … A attendre, à réfléchir … Finalement, je m'en retournai, sans aucune réponse à mes interrogations ...

J'avais une mine affreuse quand je franchis le seuil du manoir de Richard. Bien qu'il ne me dit rien, je vis qu'il était soulagé de me voir revenir. Il ne me demanda rien. Et je ne lui dis rien. Il me fit préparer un thé et je le sirotai assise sur le canapé.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Lucius ? Finit-il par demander.

Je quittai ma tasse des yeux.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il t'a fait envoyer des fleurs …

J'éclatai de rire.

- C'est bien Lucius, ça … marmonnai-je.

- Un énorme bouquet … une grosse dispute …

- Il a eu quelques mots de trop …

Richard ne dit rien. Il m'observa en silence finir mon thé. Je m'apprêtai à faire un détour par ma baignoire quand il me posa une dernière question.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Ma main sur la poignée de porte se figea. Lentement je me retournai vers le sorcier.

- - Rien du tout ...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu court …**_

_**Un grand merci à lapin d'Alice pour la review ^^**_

_**La suite ? Prochainement ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 10 : En passant par le Chemin de Traverse ...**_

J'avais passé une partie de l'été à ignorer superbement Lucius. Autant je restai souriante et avenante avec Cissey autant quand son mari arrivait mon visage se fermait et je faisais comme s'il n'était pas là. Ni lui ni moi n'avions expliqué les raisons de cette guerre froide. Mais le souvenir de ces paroles restaient bien trop présentes et douloureuses pour que j'efface tout. Ce fut seulement quand la rentrée approcha que je finis par lâcher une ou deux paroles à Lucius, sans doute parce que j'en avais assez de subir les questions de Cissey incessantes.

Theodore avait reçu sa nouvelle liste de fournitures. Richard et moi avions levé les yeux au ciel en voyant certains titres d'ouvrages.

« _ Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :_

_le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), par Miranda Fauconnette._

_Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Vacances avec les harpies, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Randonnées avec les trolls, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Une année avec le Yéti, par Gilderoy Lockhart »_

Je regardais Richard.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Marmonnai-je.

Richard secoua la tête.

- Visiblement non … Je crois que ce pauvre Theo va devoir supporter cette année une fan de Lockhart.

Le dit-Theo se mit à prendre part à la conversation, ne comprenant guère nos réactions à la lecture des fournitures.

- Qui est Lockhart ?

- C'est un abruti qui était à Poudlard en même temps que moi, lui expliquai-je. Il a toujours été plus doué pour se recoiffer et changer de tenues dix fois par jour que pour la magie. Et cela n'a pas changé … D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les journaux …

- Je suis prêt à parier que tous ces livres ne sont qu'un ramassis de mensonges et d'histoires enjolivées, poursuivit Richard.

Il se leva soudain.

- Enfin toujours est-il que nous irons à Londres demain, déclara-t-il.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Je viendrai …

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je recommençai à sortir du manoir Nott. Au début, je ne le quittai que pour aller retrouver Narcissa et au fil du temps, elle avait réussi à me persuader de l'accompagner lors de quelques sorties shopping. Je m'étais rendu compte que les années avaient eu beau passé, je détestai toujours autant cela – même si je revenais souvent les bras chargé de sacs, Cissey avait toujours le don pour me faire céder …

Contrairement à l'an passé, ce fut un Theo plus calme qui partit pour Londres et le Chemin de Traverse. Malgré le beau soleil et la chaleur, j'avais rabattu ma capuche sur mes cheveux – comme à chaque fois que je quittai la maison.

Il y avait du monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'un autre côté, rien d'étonnant, la rentrée était toute proche. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas que du beau monde qui fréquentait l'endroit sorcier. Vu la tête de certains passants s'extasiant pour un rien, nul doute que c'était des moldus venus là avec leur enfant. Une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur mon visage.

J'entendis alors Theo marmonner un nom. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- Granger, répéta-t-il. Une sang-de-bourbe de mon année.

Tout en parlant il me montra de la tête, une gamine à la tignasse qui aurait eu besoin d'un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et aux dents un peu proéminentes.

Cela dit ce fut le dernier de mes soucis car j'aperçus Narcissa qui s'avançait vers nous. Elle était seule ce qui ne manqua pas de nous étonner.

- Où sont Lucius et Drago ? Demanda Richard.

- Lucius avait des affaires à régler …

Tout en nous répondant, elle montra de la tête l'allée des Embrumes.

- J'ai décidé de commencer à faire les courses pour Drago, pour nous avancer. Surtout qu'il y a foule …

- On devrait faire pareil … Se séparer … Surtout que je suis certaine qu'aller t'acheter de nouvelles robes n'est guère ta tasse de thé, Theo …

Il hocha la tête tout en regardant son père d'un air presque suppliant.

- Très bien, consentit Richard. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard. Chez Fortarôme ?

J'acquiesçai et les regardai filer. Cissey et moi nous nous dirigeâmes donc chez Madame Guipure. Theo avait beaucoup grandi et il fallait le rhabiller des pieds à la tête. Apparemment c'était la même chose pour Drago puisque Narcissa refit sa garde-robe presque entièrement. Nous sortîmes de la boutique les mains vides, l'avantage d'avoir un elfe qui se chargerait des paquets ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, nous manquâmes de nous faire percuter par une famille lourdement chargée. Je pestai voix basse et je crois que Narcissa fit la même chose.

L'apothicaire était remplie et tout en patientant nous échangeâmes quelques mots.

- Severus est passé au manoir, m'annonça soudain Narcissa.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers elle.

- Et ? Répondis-je dans un souffle glacé.

- Il venait prendre des nouvelles … Je crois qu'il se renseignait aussi auprès de Lucius sur qui occuperait cette année le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal. Il semblerait que Dumbledore n'ait, une nouvelle fois, pas encore donné suite à sa requête …

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, marmonnai-je peu ravie d'entendre Narcissa aborder le sujet « Severus »

La sorcière blonde tourna la tête vers moi, l'air étonnée. Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis en froid avec lui ...Enfin ...j'étais …

En fait je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Même si je savais que si un jour, je le croisai de nouveau, l'entrevue risquait d'être houleuse …

Heureusement, ce fut à notre tour d'être servies. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors. Marchant en silence, nous retournions vers le milieu de Chemin de Traverse. La terrasse du glacier était déserte et nous pûmes nous installer où bon nous semblait. Un instant plus, une coupe de glace énorme arriva devant chacune d'entre nous. C'était étrange de voir le glacier presque vide : tout le monde semblait s'être donné rendez-vous chez Fleury et Bott ; mais au moins cela nous permettait de discuter tranquillement. Nous nous étions installées dans le fond de la terrasse, contre un paravent qui en marquait la limite.

Alors que Narcissa dégustait sa glace au parfum de fleur, je gardai ma main sur la cuillère observant les alentours. De drôles de pensées surgirent dans mon esprit. Je me surpris à m'imaginer dans ce même lieu, ce même jour mais avec des personnes différentes … Ce n'était pas pour Théo que j'aurai dû faire les courses de rentrée, ce n'était pas avec Cissy que j'aurai dû m'asseoir à cette terrasse pour déguster une glace …

La sorcière dût s'apercevoir de mon absence, car elle m'interpela d'une voix douce.

- Charlotte ? Tout va bien ?

Je marmonnai une réponse inintelligible.

- Hummm humm …

Je sentis la main de Narcissa se poser avec douceur sur la mienne, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses …

Je ne répondis rien mais baissai le regard pour observer sa longue main pâle étreignant la mienne. Mon silence ne désarma pas Narcissa, bien au contraire …

- Tu aurais été une bonne mère, continua-t-elle. Il suffit de te voir avec Théodore …

Je haussai les épaules avant de laisser échapper un drôle de rire. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui océan de la sorcière qui attrapait une nouvelle bouchée de glace.

- Tu sais, commençai-je. C'est Théo qui m'a rendu ainsi.

C'était l'entière vérité : j'avais beaucoup changé au contact du petit garçon. Il m'avait beaucoup apporté.

- Il a été cette petite lueur dans les heures sombres, cette petite lumière qui m'a empêchée de sombrer … marmonnai-je.

Je secouai la tête. Narcissa m'observait en silence. C'était bien la première fois que j'évoquai les années passées …

- Je me suis raccrochée à lui, comme s'il était un minuscule morceau de bois dans un océan déchaîné. Il m'a fait allé mieux … et puis … après …

Je m'interrompis quelques instants, le temps qu'un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

- C'est lui qui a eu besoin de moi … Richard et lui … Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça … Je … je leur dois tout …

Tout en parlant, je m'étais amusée à écraser ma glace avec ma cuillère. Maintenant, il n'en restait plus qu'une bouillie informe verte. L'appétit coupé, je repoussai ma coupe vers le milieu de la table …

De nouveau, mes mèches volèrent autour de moi quand je secouai la tête. Il était temps d'arrêter cette conversation. Narcissa dût se rendre compte de cela car elle ne dit plus rien et termina sa glace en silence, sans essayer de me parler de nouveau.

Je me replongeai dans mes pensées, me surprenant à imaginer un avenir qui n'existerait jamais.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le brouhaha de la rue. Une nouvelle agitation avait gagné la librairie sorcière. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Lockhart est en dédicace aujourd'hui … Il doit être arrivé. Je me souviens de lui à Poudlard … Une cervelle de véracrasse toujours prompte à vérifier ses cheveux ou son sourire !

J'esquissai un petit sourire.

- C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Théo, en voyant la liste de livres... Leur nouveau prof de défenses contre les forces du mal doit en être une fervente admiratrice... Cela ne laisse présager rien de bon.

Mon regard se perdit sur la foule devant la boutique de livres. J'aperçus alors Richard et Théo qui revenaient. Je vis le jeune sorcier murmurer quelques paroles à son père et venir vers moi en courant.

- Tante Charlotte ! M'interpela-t-il.

Il se rendit compte de la présence de Narcissa et stoppa net. Il reprit sa progression vers nous d'un pas plus calme et digne, sous le regard amusé et presque bienveillant de Narcissa. Il s'assit en silence à notre table avant de prendre la parole.

- Je sais qui sera notre prof de DCFM, commença-t-il.

- Vraiment ? L'interrogeai-je.

- C'est ce Lokhart en personne … Marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier ne semlait guère ravi de cette perspective et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer …

- Le voir cinq minutes se pavaner dans la librairie résume bien le personnage, poursuivit-il d'un air morne.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Je crains bien que Lucius ne soit obligé de s'occuper de Drago pendant les vacances … Avec de tels incompétents, c'est à se demander comment nos enfants sont capables de tenir une baguette et lancer un sort correctement …

Je hochai la tête.

- D'un autre côté, ils se mettent tout simplement à la hauteur de la majorité des élèves à qui ils enseignent … Si cette école n'acceptait pas un ramassis d'impurs, le niveau des cours serait autrement meilleur et les enseignants bien plus compétent …

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Richard qui patientait toujours plus loin. Je me levai.

- Et si nous allions retrouver Richard.

Je me tournai vers Theo.

- Ton père attend Lucius ? Supposai-je.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête.

- Drago traînait encore dans la librairie quand nous en sommes sortis …

Narcissa m'imita et se leva à son tour.

Nous fîmes les quelques pas qui nous séparaient de Richard en silence. Narcissa avait le visage fermé, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, je crois qu'elle ne décolérait toujours pas contre Poudlard et l'enseignement qui y était dispensé …

Un instant, une ombre immense cacha le soleil quand une silhouette massive passa à côté de nous. Ce fut sans peine que je reconnus Hagrid, m'étonnant qu'il soit sur le Chemin de Traverse et non à errer dans les alentours de Poudlard. Cissy eut une petite grimace en le voyant, elle aussi.

- C'est pareil, nos enfants ne devraient pas subir ce genre de présence … souffla-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompu par un brouhaha et un mouvement de foule chez Fleury et Bott. Quelques cris fusèrent de la boutique puis quelques instants plus tard, la voix tonitruante du Garde Chasse de Poudlard parvint jusque nous.

- Allons, allons, messieurs, ça suffit !

Il y eut encore du mouvement au dehors et à l'intérieur de la librairie, des paroles criées inaudibles. Les sorciers massés devant la librairie bougèrent, la foule se fendit. Lucius et Drago firent leur apparition.

Tous nous remarquâmes que quelque chose clochait chez Lucius. Ce fut lorsqu'il nous eut rejoints que nous nous rendîmes compte de ce qui lui était arrivé : il arborait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir. Je vis Narcissa bondir vers son époux.

- Lucius ? S'exclama-t-elle une point d'inquiétude dans la voix. Que s'est -il passé ?

D'un geste brusque de la main, il arrêta les questions de sa femme.

- Pas ici, Cissy ! Rentrons !

D'un regard noir, il dévisagea Richard et moi avant de nous inviter à le suivre chez lui. Un peu étonnée par cette soudaine et étrange invitation, je haussai les épaules. J'acceptai en mon nom et celui de Richard. Après tout, j'étais bien curieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Lucius. Il avait dû se battre à la moldue pour récolter pareil hématome et cela m'intriguait fortement.

Nous attarder sur le Chemin de Traverse ne servait plus à rien, nous en avions fini avec les courses de rentrée, aussi tout le monde s'en retourna dans le Wiltshire, chez Lucius et Narcissa.

Le thé était servi, mais personne n'avait encore touché à sa tasse en délicate porcelaine. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur Lucius. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de coup sur le visage, la magie arrangeant bien les choses … Le sorcier venait de finir son récit, nous narrant sa rencontre explosive avec Weasley. J'avais toujours cette impression désagréable d'avoir raté un morceau de l'histoire : je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi Lucius se serait abaissé à se battre ainsi, se donnant en spectacle chez Fleury et Bott. Certes, mon ami était impulsif par moment, mais de là à se prendre un manuel scolaire en pleine figure, il y avait un fossé immense. Plus je le scrutai avec attention, plus je sentais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Cet éclat brillant dans l'acier de son regard n'y était pas étranger : il semblait totalement satisfait de lui …

Ce fut plus tard que j'eus enfin mes réponses. Richard venait de rentrer avec Theo, Narcissa était partie superviser l'elfe pour le trousseau de Drago. Je me trouvais seule avec Lucius. Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre dans les confortables fauteuils en cuir de son bureau.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je de but en blanc. Tu t'es pris d'une nouvelle passion pour la bagarre à la moldu ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait.

- J'avoue que cela n'était pas prévu … mais donner une bonne leçon à ce traître de Weasley fait du bien …

- Hum … rétorquai-je.

Je n'étais pas convaincue, je ne le fis pas remarquer mais continuai mes questions.

- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui était prévu ?

Lucius sourit de nouveau, de ce sourire carnassier qui pouvait faire froid dans le dos.

- Ce dont je t'avais parlé il y a quelques temps …

Je levai au ciel les yeux. Il avait donc mis son plan idiot à exécution.

- Et franchement, impliquer Weasley, je ne pouvais pas rêver pareil cobaye …

Il s'interrompit soudain, me dévisageant avec attention.

- Tu n'es toujours pas convaincue par cette idée ?

- Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus, Lucius, mon avis n'a pas changé, marmonnai-je. Je trouve que nous aurions mieux à faire …

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa un verre de firewhisky.

- Nous reparlerons de tes doutes quand Dumbledore aura été viré de Poudlard … me lança-t-il.

- Si tu le dis...

Je terminai mon verre d'un geste brusque et me levai. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Je pris congé de Lucius et m'en retournai dubitative chez Richard.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court et de style différent … Je me suis essayée au chapitre épistolaire ^^**_

_**Histoire qu'on ait un peu le point de vue de Theo des événements qui secouent Poudlard pendant le 1er trimestre de leur 2ème année !**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**A bientôt,moi je file écrire le chapitre suivant (avec … Rogue dedans ^^)**_

_**et merci de laisser une petite review**_

_**Bonne fin de journée !**_

_**Chapitre 11 :Hiboux ...**_

_Chère Tante Charlotte,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu as vu ? Je n'ai pas tardé à t'envoyer un hibou pour donner des nouvelles, cette année ! Nous venons juste d'entamer la première semaine et j'ai pensé à t'écrire, à toi et à papa ! _

_J'ai repris mes droits dans mon dortoir. Je suis toujours dans le lit,près de la fenêtre ou plutôt du hublot ! D'ailleurs hier soir, j'ai aperçu le calamar géant qui nageait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mais en Ecosse, il fait nuit plus tôt qu'à la maison, aussi le soir, les eaux du lac sont déjà bien sombres. J'ai hâte d'arriver aux beaux jours pour que l'eau devienne plus claire – oui, je sais ce que tu vas me répondre : prendre mon mal en patience, puisque nous ne sommes qu'en septembre ! _

_Ne le dis à personne,mais Drago me prend déjà la tête. A peine arrivé, il n'a que le mot Quidditch à la bouche, que grâce à son père il va entrer enfin dans l'équipe, que grâce à lui, on va battre les Bouffondors et leur saint Potter et patati et patata … Je crois que dans le dortoir, à part Crabbe et Goyle, plus personne n'arrive à le supporter ! J'en viens même à espérer qu'il tombe de son balai le jour des sélections pour qu'il se taise enfin ! _

_On a eu nos emplois du temps … Ca va … J'appréhende le premier cours avec ce Lockhart, pour l'avoir vu se pavaner dans les couloirs ou à table, bizarrement je crains le pire … Et bizarrement j'ai eu raison … Ce premier cours a été une catastrophe. On a eu un questionnaire débile sur le prof lui-même du style « quelle est la couleur préférée de Lockhart », « A quel âge Lockhart a-t-il perdu sa première dent de lait » … Seule cette abrutie de sang-de-bourbe de Granger a tout trouvé ! Je crois qu'elle va monter son fan club... Lockhart a lâché dans la classe des lutins de Cornouailles. On n'a pas attendu, on s'est vite sauvé, le prof n'a rien vu,je crois qu'il a eu du mal avec … _

_Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, je suppose que oui, c'est paru dans les journaux, mais Potter et son idiot de copain ont préféré venir à Poudlard en voiture volante … C'est vraiment pitoyable et pathétique ! On a cru qu'ils allaient se faire renvoyer, mais non, c'est bien dommage ! Weasley a reçu le lendemain une Beuglante, ça nous a bien fait rire ! Drago a aussi raconté que Potter distribuait des photos dédicacées, on aurait tout vu … Entre le fan club Lockhart et maintenant le fan club Potter … _

_J'avais une question à te poser … Je n'ose pas en parler à papa, j'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour un fou et me fasse enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste. Alors, s'il te plaît ne lui en parle pas ! Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Cette année, nous n'avons pas pris les barques mais des calèches … Tout le monde dit qu'elles avancent seules … Mais moi j'ai vu de drôles de chevaux, comme des squelettes les tirer. Y a que moi qui les ai vus … J'ai essayé d'en parler, mais Blaise m'a regardé bizarrement alors j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai des hallucinations ? _

_J'espère avoir un hibou très vite, tante Charlotte, _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Prends bien soin de papa,_

_A bientôt ! _

_Théodore Nott_

Cher Théo,

Je suis contente d'avoir reçu ton hibou. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas attendu pour donner de tes nouvelles. Dire que je m'étais préparée à te faire parvenir une Beuglante … C'est bien dommage ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as repris tes petites habitudes à Poudlard.

Je suis désolée que tu doives supporter Drago et ses histoires de Quidditch et malheureusement, je crains que cela ne dure un bon moment. J'ai vu Narcissa qui m'a appris que Lucius avait offert à votre équipe de Quidditch de nouveaux balais (mais bon, je suppose que tu le sais déjà !). Si cela peut te consoler, Lucius était comme ça quand il avait votre âge. Il ne parlait que de Quidditch à longueur de temps et quand il a participé aux sélections, il a vite déchanté.Ton père était capitaine et Lucius lui a cassé les pieds pour occuper le poste d'Attrapeur, mais ton père n'a jamais cédé ! C'était poursuiveur ou rien … Ils sont restés en froid un long moment à cause de cette histoire … Comme quoi le Quidditch … C'est beaucoup de bruit pour rien !

Concernant ta question, ne t'en fais ! Je ne dirais rien à ton père ! Et tu ne finiras pas à Sainte Mangouste ! Les calèches n'avancent pas toutes seules et tu ne deviens pas fou ! Il y a bien des chevaux qui les tirent, mais très peu de sorciers peuvent les voir. Il s'agit de Sombrals. Moi aussi, je les ai vus à un moment de ma scolarité.

Comme je sais que tu vas chercher à te renseigner sur ces créatures, je vais t'en parler un peu. Les Sombrals ressemblent effectivement à des chevaux squelettiques. Ils ne sont pas méchants mais pour ceux qui croient à leur existence, ils n'ont pas bonne réputation. Pourtant ce sont des charognards bien utiles qui jamais ne s'attaqueraient à un sorcier. Il paraît qu'on peut les apprivoiser facilement et une fois domestiqués, ils se montrent affectueux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'y risquerais !

Leur mauvaise réputation est aussi dû à leur particularité première : ils ne sont visibles que par des sorciers ou des sorcières qui ont vu la Mort … Ce qui explique pourquoi nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à les voir … Si tu veux qu'on en parle plus longuement n'hésite pas !

J'espère que tes prochains cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal se passeront mieux, même si j'en doute … Ne t'en fais, je crois que ton père et moi profiterons des prochaines vacances pour te montrer quelques sorts utiles, bien plus que ce que tu pourras apprendre avec Lockhart !

Je t'embrasse et espère avoir un hibou rapidement !

Tante Charlotte

PS : Pipo a fait de petits cookies chocolat-pistache, je t'en joins une boîte avec cette lettre ! Régale-toi !

Mon Cher Théo,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles … Ton père a reçu ton hibou la semaine dernière, mais depuis plus rien. Ta chouette s'est -elle perdue ?

Nous commençons à nous inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'on a entendu parlé de faits inquiétants ces derniers temps à Poudlard ! Drago s'est empressé d'en parler à son père et c'est comme cela que nous avons appris qu'il y avait eu des incidents … Enfin, je suppose que toi, tu n'as pas à être inquiété …

Je sais qu'Halloween est passé, mais Pipo a fait tellement de Patacitrouilles que ton père et moi n'arrivons plus à les voir encore moins à les manger … Voilà de quoi nourrir toute ta salle commune !

A bientôt,

Ton père et moi t'embrassons bien fort.

_Tante Charlotte,_

_Merci pour les Patacitrouilles, Crabbe et Goyle ont été contents … Blaise aussi, il en a piqué pour les offrir à une fille … mais il est revenu avec. Je crois que les patacitrouilles et le régime ne font pas bon ménage … pauvre Blaise, il a du les manger tout seul … _

_Je voulais vous écrire plus tôt, mais avec les cours et tout ce qui s'est passé... Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis vraiment désolé ! _

_Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose le soir d'Halloween : après le banquet, on a retrouvé Miss Teigne pétrifiée et pendue dans un couloir. Bien entendu Potter et ses deux copains étaient comme par hasard les premiers sur les lieux. Ils se sont fait attrapés par Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Rogue._

_Ensuite, on s'est fait renvoyés dans nos dortoirs, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé … Il y avait une phrase un truc du style « la Chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde! »_

_Bien entendu, ça a bien fait rire Drago qui n'arrête pas d'en parler … En fait tout le monde en parle ; tout le monde essaye de savoir ce qu'est cette Chambre des Secrets. Drago fait comme s'il était au courant, mais à mon avis, ce n'est que des paroles en l'air. J'ai voulu en savoir plus, mais plus un livre disponible à la bibliothèque. Papa ou toi vous connaissez peut-être ? En tout cas, maintenant y en a plein qui disent que l'héritier est Potter … C'est n'importe quoi ! _

_A bientôt Tante Charlotte,_

_Théodore Nott_

Cher Théodore,

Nous voilà rassurés d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. A ce que je vois, l'année commence bien. Ton père est comme moi : il ne faut pas se laisser emporter par ces histoires ! Il y a tellement d'élèves qui ont une dent contre le chat du concierge, ça doit être une blague stupide … Poudlard est si vieux que tant de choses courent sur le château … A un moment, on parle d'une Chambre des Secrets, ensuite une autre génération parle d'une salle magique … Il ne faut pas y accorder foi … Et tu as raison, sur un point, je suis certaine que Drago parle beaucoup mais ne sait rien … J'en toucherai un mot à Lucius, il serait dommage que ses bavardages nuisent à Serpentard ! En tout cas, n'écoute pas trop les racontards ! Concentre-toi sur ton travail pour que ton père soit fier de toi ! Toutes ces histoires à dormir debout sont bonnes pour effrayer les Poufsouffle, c'est tout !

Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-nous le !

Je t'embrasse bien fort, Théo,

A bientôt

Tante Charlotte

_Tante Charlotte,_

_Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais il s'est passé de nouveau plein de choses à Poudlard ! D'un autre côté, on se voit très bientôt, maintenant, Noël approche vite ! J'ai hâte de rentrer. Sais-tu que Drago restera là ? C'est bizarre ..._

_Les Serpentards sont super remontés contre lui, d'ailleurs. On a perdu notre match contre les Gryffondors … Le Vif d'Or était juste à côté de Drago et il ne l'a même pas vu … Pourtant on aurait dû gagner : Potter a encore fait des siennes avec un Cognard avant de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, il a fait une sacrée chute, mais ne s'est pas tué … Dommage … J'ai presque eu pitié de lui car c'est Lockhart qui est arrivé le premier pour le soigner … De ce que j'ai entendu, il paraît que Madame Pomfresh en a fait tout un scandale ! _

_Mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment important : un élève s'est fait attaquer. Un bouffondor, ce n'est pas grave. Il est à l'infirmerie. Certains disent qu'il est mort … mais le vieux fou ne l'aurait pas laissé là-bas s'il était mort … Il y a de plus en plus de monde qui croit que Potter est derrière tout ça. Binns nous a parlé de la Chambre des Secrets … Il paraît que c'est une pièce secrète, faite par Salazar Serpentard avant son départ de Poudlard, il aurait caché dedans un monstre qui chasserait les sorciers indignes d'étudier à Poudlard. _

_Certains n'osent plus se promener seuls... C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas Tante Charlotte ?_

_Il y a eu un nouveau cours à Poudlard : un Club de Duel. Bon c'est Lockhart qui l'assure, mais j'y suis allé. Heureusement, notre directeur de maison était là … C'était … instructif. Lockhart s'est ridiculisé une nouvelle fois …_

_Par contre, chose bizarre, on a découvert un truc étrange … Potter est Fourchelang … Drago avait fait apparaître un serpent et Potter a voulu que le serpent attaque un blaireau … Depuis ça, ça jase beaucoup … Tout le monde est maintenant certain que Potter est l'héritier de Serpentard ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !_

_Je vais te laisser, je dois finir mes valises et si je continue à traîner, j'arriverai à la maison avant le hibou …_

_Je t'embrasse !_

_Théodore Nott_

_PS : pourrais-tu demander à Pipo de faire ces délicieux gâteaux de Noël à la cannelle ? Ceux de Poudlard ne sont pas bons ..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Joyeux Noël ...**_

La neige tombait avec force. Le ciel tout entier était gris, il semblait que les nuées allaient s'écraser au sol tant elles paraissaient chargées par les flocons cotonneux qui tombaient sans discontinu depuis trois jours.

Ceux qui rêvaient d'un Noël blanc allaient être ravis ! Une épaisse couche immaculée recouvrait tout et paralysait moldus comme sorciers. Même le Poudlard Express n'avait pas échappé à la neige : le train transportant les élèves rentrant de Poudlard pour les fêtes était arrivé avec plus de deux heures de retard à King Cross.

Théodore était rentré chez lui, plutôt heureux de quitter pour un moment Poudlard où l'atmosphère était de plus en plus déplaisante avec les récents événements. Pourtant, ce matin-là, le jeune homme affichait un regard boudeur et contrarié. Devant la glace, il finissait de se préparer, tentant de dompter les mèches noires qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il a revêtu une robe sorcière de soirée du dernier cri. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver fort élégant là dedans, je le voyais à ce petit sourire qui s'était affiché quelques secondes en voyant son reflet, mais je sentais aussi qu'il aurait préféré ne pas la porter : car cela signifiait pour lui que la journée allait être longue : nous étions invités chez les Malefoy pour le repas en ce jour de Noël. Habituellement Richard, Théo et moi passions le jour de Noël au manoir, mais cette année, Lucius et Cissy avaient tellement insisté que nous avions fini par céder pour ne plus les entendre parler de ce fameux repas où nous devions absolument venir …

- On est vraiment obligé d'y aller, Tante Charlotte ? Finit par me demander Theo.

Je ne répondis rien mais agitai simplement ma baguette. Un accio informulé fit fuser entre mes mains la brosse à cheveux du jeune sorcier. Je me levai du lit où j'étais assise et vint me placer derrière lui.

Le Serpentard avait fort grandi ; il avait presque la même taille que moi. Avec douceur, je commençai à brosser ses cheveux aussi sombres que les miens.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, lui répondis-je tout en le coiffant. Ce serait très mal poli de décliner maintenant l'invitation. Lucius serait capable de débarquer ici pour nous traîner chez lui …

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du sorcier.

- En plus je vais m'ennuyer, Drago est resté à Poudlard.

Je suspendis la brosse à cheveux au-dessus de la tête du sorcier, le dévisageant avec sérieux dans le reflet du miroir.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

C'était une information que je n'avais pas connue et cela m'intriguait énormément.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant à Poudlard pendant les fêtes pour que Drago reste là-bas ? Marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Théo.

Le Serpentard haussa des épaules.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être veut-il trouver cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets tout seul … On ne parle que de ça depuis les attaques …

Je ne répondis rien, pensive. Tant bien que mal, je réussis à dompter les cheveux de Théo.

- Tu devrais les couper un peu … Tu vas finir par ressembler à ton père quand il était à Poudlard et qu'il avait un catogan, souris-je.

Théo ne répondit rien mais fit une drôle de tête, s'imaginant sans doute Richard avec des cheveux longs.

Je jetai un oeil à la pendule. Il était temps pour nous de partir. Nous devions y aller par la voie des cheminées. Il faisait vraiment trop mauvais pour sortir et se transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'époussetai ma robe couleur de lune. Nous étions dans une petite pièce carrelée de marbre qui avait pour seule particularité d'abriter une immense cheminée qui servait uniquement au transport. L'elfe de Lucius, courbé attendait pour prendre nos capes. Il les fit disparaître avant de nous escorter jusqu'au grand salon.

Tout en marchant dans un long couloir dont le plafond laissait tomber de la neige magique, j'espérai que cette décoration tape-à-l'oeil ne laissait pas présager une fête grandiose ; Lucius m'avait assuré que nous serions en tout petit comité … Mais avec lui, je préférai rester prudente. Nous n'avions pas forcément la même définition de l'expression « petit comité ».

Dobby fit s'ouvrir la porte, s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de s'effacer pour nous laisser entrer tous les trois.

- Les Nott, annonça-t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

Le Grand Salon était somptueusement décoré : comme dans le couloir, de la neige enchantée tombait du plafond avant de disparaître à mi hauteur pour ne pas recouvrir les convives. Des guirlandes végétales couraient un peu partout dans la pièce. Un énorme sapin occupait toute une partie de la pièce à gauche de la cheminée. La couleur dominante ici était l'argent qui étincelait, éblouissant presque le regard.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient assis sur un des canapés. Ils levèrent à notre arrivée pour nous saluer. Il n'y avait personne d'autres. Soit nous étions les premiers, soit Lucius s'était montré raisonnable pour fêter ce jour de Noël.

Nous nous saluâmes et quelques instants plus tard, Dobby interrompit la discussion qui venait de commencer pour apporter les flûtes de champagne sorcier. Le toast ainsi porté m'empêcha de questionner Lucius plus en avant sur l'absence de Drago. J'avalai une gorgée de champagne, comme si j'en avais besoin pour me donner courage.

Il était étrange pour moi de me retrouver ici pour fêter Noël. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je passai Noël en tête à tête avec Richard et Théo, faisant simplement acte de présence pour retourner vite m'enfermer dans ma chambre … Jamais je n'aurai imaginé me retrouver chez Lucius de nouveau pour Noël. C'était une impression bizarre, presque dérangeante.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Lucius qui s'était approché de moi. Je remarquai alors que Richard et Cissy étaient en pleine discussion et que Theo s'était installé dans un fauteuil au coin du feu avec un grimoire sorti de merlin je ne savais où.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, me déclara le sorcier.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonnai-je. C'est juste que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais fêté Noël ailleurs que chez Richard …

Je n'avais guère envie de parler de cela, aussi sautai-je du Jobarbille au Re'em.

- Je suis étonnée de ne pas voir Drago aujourd'hui. Theodore m'a appris qu'il était resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes …

- Vu les résultats de mon fils, j'ai préféré qu'il reste à Poudlard étudier … Cela ne lui fera pas de mal … Des sangs-de-bourbe ont de meilleures notes que lui ! Gronda le sorcier.

Je hochai la tête avant de poursuivre d'un air innocent.

- Oh … Je croyais qu'il était resté au collège pour s'amuser avec la Chambre des Secrets …

Le regard acier de Lucius me transperça sans m'impressionner.

- Je vois que tu es déjà au courant …

- Des attaques sur des enfants ne passeront pas longtemps inaperçues … j'espère seulement que la vantardise de ton fils n'attirera pas trop l'attention. Le Ministère est déjà venu fouiller chez toi la semaine dernière … Si Drago parle trop fort de choses dont il ne saisit pas tout l'enjeu vous pourriez avoir des ennuis …

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux gris de Lucius avant de s'éteindre. Il savait que j'avais raison.

- C'est ce que je lui rappelle sans cesse …

Je décidai de changer de sujet, nous nous étions aventurés sur un terrain glissant.

- Je constate que cette fête de Noël se déroule effectivement en tout petit comité …

Lucius sourit étrangement.

- Il manque juste un seul invité encore …

- Oh ?

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de champagne avant d'enchérir.

- Par Salazar, Charlotte, promets-moi de ne pas monter sur tes grands hippogriffes !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Que sous-entends-tu par là ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus : la porte était en train de s'ouvrir et j'allais comprendre les raisons des recommandations de Lucius.

Dobby s'inclina avant d'annoncer le dernier invité.

- Severus Rogue !

Il y eut différentes réactions à l'arrivée du Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Theo, surpris de trouver son directeur de maison, se leva d'un bond, raide comme une baguette, laissant choir son livre par terre. Richard, instinctivement se retourna vers moi, sa main glissa vers sa poche dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette. Lucius avait l'air de trouver la situation comique. Quant à moi, je m'étais figée. J'étais incapable de faire un mouvement, je me sentais prise au piège.

Severus et moi dans la même pièce... C'était tout simplement irréaliste et inconcevable.

Severus semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, car pour l'heure il salua Narcissa qui de par sa position me masquait légèrement.

- Théodore, lança-t-il alors à l'encontre de son élève.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son salut,mais je sus que Severus ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu. Nos regards venaient de se croiser. Ce fut alors comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout le monde, à part Théo qui n'avait pas conscience de la situation, nous fixait.

Severus fut le premier à briser l'immobilité : il s'avança à grand pas vers moi et vint se planter face à moi. Il me darda d'un regard hautain dans lequel je lus l'espace d'un instant l'étonnement.

- Severus … crachai-je avec hargne.

D'un seul coup ma haine ressortit aussi vite que la douleur des souvenirs. D'un geste vif, je sortis ma baguette et dans la seconde qui suivit, la pointe de mon artefact vint se poser contre sa gorge. Il ne bougea pas, restant impassible.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que Richard m'avait rejoint et que lui aussi avait sorti sa baguette.

- Donne-moi une raison, une seule, pour que je ne te réduise pas sur le champ en cendres ! Hurlai-je presque à sa figure.

Il eut un drôle de rictus en réponse, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres fines. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, mais il me semblait qu'il avait un peu blêmi, à moins que ce ne soit le fruit de mon imagination …

Une main apparut dans mon champ de vision et se posa sur mon bras pour me le faire baisser. Lentement je tournai la tête. C'était Lucius. Richard, lui se tenait toujours légèrement en arrière de l'aristocrate, la baguette toujours sortie, même s'il avait baissé sa garde.

- Range ça ! M'intima le blond sorcier.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de gratifier Lucius d'un regard noir. Dans un souffle, je me penchai vers, ma baguette menaçant toujours Severus.

- Par Salazar, si suite à ce jour, Richard et Théo ont des ennuis … Je te le jure, Lucius, tu me le paieras !

Théo ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il s'était levé et avait rejoint son père qui était en train de ranger sa baguette. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur Richard puis sur moi.

- Tante Charlotte ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je sursautai aux paroles de Théo et finis par ranger ma baguette.

- Rien du tout, marmonnai-je d'un ton trollesque.

Face à moi, Severus eut un petit rire.

- Tante Charlotte ? Voilà un mystère résolu … commenta-t-il. Théodore avait parlé une ou deux fois de cette mystérieuse tante … je n'avais pas souvenir que Richard ait eu une soeur … je comprends mieux …

Il croisa les bras et me détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Tu as l'air bien portante pour une …

D'un geste de la main, je lui fis signe de se taire. Fut-ce la détermination qu'il lut dans mon regard ou autre chose, mais le sorcier n'en dit pas plus. Il continua à m'observer en silence avant de secouer la tête. Une étincelle passa dans son regard.

- Je … je … suis vraiment … désolé ! Finit-il par laisser échapper dans un murmure.

Je ne sus si les autres l'avaient entendu tant il avait parlé à voix basse. J'eus un temps de stupéfaction avant de laisser échapper un grand rire.

- Toi ? Des excuses ?

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pus empêcher un nouveau rire de franchir mes lèvres. Je finis par secouer la tête.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Severus ! M'exclamai-je. Tu ne connais pas la signification de ce mot-là … C'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait … Tu ne t'es pas excusé à Poudlard quand je me suis faite renvoyée à ta place ! Ce stupide sort que tu avais lancé sur Black … et maintenant tu t'excuses ! Et de quoi ?

La colère avait repris le pas, une nouvelle fois ! Les mains sur les hanches, je fusillai le sorcier du regard.

- De nous avoir tous trahis ? D'avoir joué et de jouer encore les petits toutous du vieux citronné ?

Je me tus quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Tes excuses, je n'en ai que faire ! Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive pour cela !

Puis sans plus rien ajouter, bousculant au passage le sorcier, je traversai le salon pour en sortir, mais avant que je n'ouvre la porte, la voix de Théodore me rappela à l'ordre.

- Tante Charlotte ? Tu t'en vas ?

Je stoppai net et me retournai avec lenteur. Ignorant tous les sorciers adultes, je n'avais d'yeux que pour le jeune sorcier.

- Non, je … je dois juste prendre l'air, ne t'en fais pas, Théodore !

J'ouvris la porte et la refermai en prenant soin de la faire claquer.

Seule dans le couloir, je me mis à courir. Je ne voyais pas très bien où j'allais, mes yeux s'étaient soudainement embués de larmes.

Je finis par m'arrêter et ouvris la porte devant laquelle je me trouvais. Mes pas m'avaient machinalement menés au jardin d'hiver de Narcissa. C'était dans l'antre de la sorcière que nous nous retrouvions autrefois pour discuter.

En y entrant j'eus l'impression une nouvelle fois que le temps s'était arrêté : rien n'avait changé : les mêmes plantes luxuriantes, les mêmes orchidées soignées avec amour, la même table autour de laquelle nous prenions le thé en discutant et en riant.

Pensant au passé me fit pleurer de plus belle. Je finis par tomber à genoux sur le sol,les mains crispées sur la soie cendrée de ma robe.

Au bout de quelque temps, des pas résonnèrent et je vis une paire de talons s'arrêter non loin de moi. Je finis par relever la tête. Narcissa me fixa un instant, sans rien dire, avant de me rejoindre au sol. La voir ainsi agenouillée dans sa belle robe de soirée me procura un sentiment bizarre. Cela lui ressemblait si peu …

- Je suis vraiment désolée, commença-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- J'avais dit à Lucius qu'inviter Severus n'était pas une bonne idée …

Je ne lui répondis rien. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je sentis de nouveau une larme vouloir couler, mais je frottai mes yeux, tentant de la faire disparaître. Ce fut à cet instant que Narcissa ouvrit ses bras et vint m'enlacer. Surprise, je restai une seconde ou deux immobile avant de l'enlacer à mon tour. Alors mes larmes que j'avais tenté de retenir se mirent à couler de plus belle et je pleurai dans ses bras.

A mes sanglots se mêlaient quelques paroles décousues.

- Ce n'est pas juste … Il me manque tellement …

- Je m'en doute, me répondait Cissey en me tapotant affectueusement le dos.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi : moi à pleurer, elle à me consoler. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, mes pleurs finirent par se tarir. Je me détachai doucement de Cissey, lui adressant un sourire effacé et timide de remerciement. Mes jambes étaient endolories à force d'être restée agenouillée et j'eus quelques difficultés à me remettre debout. Je passai un coup de main sur ma robe pour en faire disparaître les plis. Narcissa, elle, était déjà impeccable.

- Je … je ne voulais pas gâcher ton Noël, finis-je par m'excuser … Je ferai mieux de rentrer.

Mais la sorcière ne me laissa pas faire un pas. Elle m'agrippa par le bras pour me retenir.

- Je veux que tu restes, m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Partir maintenant ne changera rien … et j'ai peur que Théodore ne comprenne pas. Il te faudra sans doute lui donner quelques explications … ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

J'eus une moue boudeuse en pensant à Théo. Je voulais le protéger au maximum et cette scène avec Severus avait du soulever bien des questions … Je soupirai avant d'approuver en silence Narcissa.

Je ne sus trop comment j'eus la force de retourner là-bas et de participer au repas. Heureusement que le plan de table faisait que je n'avais pas à croiser le regard de Severus. J'étais entre Richard et Théodore. Le père du jeune homme m'adressa un faible sourire avant de presser doucement ma main dans la sienne. Je me penchai vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes.

- Je vais bien Richard, ne t'en fais pas …

Un pieux mensonge en quelque sorte auquel ni lui ni moi ne croyions. J'adressai un regard furieux à Lucius avant de me replonger dans la contemplation de mon assiette. Bien entendu, il fallut porter un toast, le coeur lourd je m'y prêtai de mauvaise grâce. Lucius venait de finir de parler quand, surprenant tout le monde, je pris la parole.

- Je souhaite moi aussi porter un toast.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Un sourire un brin provocateur, je toisai à tour de rôle Lucius et Severus.

- Buvons à ceux qui auraient dû se trouver ici, à la place de certains …

Je levai mon verre tandis que le silence me répondit. Et il dura une bonne partie du repas ...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^**_

_**Merci à Lapin d'Alice pour sa fidélité au poste ^^ **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture et si vous avez le temps de laisser une pitite review, ce serait super !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Plongée dans les souvenirs ...**_

L'été régnait en maître depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas été cachés une seule fois par des nuages pendant ce mois de Juillet qui venait de prendre fin.

Je m'étais levée de bonne heure. Le manoir Nott était calme : Richard dormait encore, sans doute, à moins qu'il ne vaquât à ses occupations à l'autre bout du manoir et Théodore passait quelques jours chez Drago. Il n'avait guère été enchanté par cette invitation. J'avais l'impression qu'il supportait de moins en moins le jeune Malefoy ; ce que je pouvais comprendre. Drago avait la même manie que son père au même âge ; celle de se mettre constamment en avant et de tout ramener à lui …

Je venais de terminer de me préparer. Sans bruit je gagnai la cuisine où l'elfe de Richard s'affairait. La petite créature me salua avant de me tendre un panier rempli de petits gâteaux. Je m'en saisis avant de quitter la demeure.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la grille du manoir de Lucius et Narcissa. Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'entrai sur la propriété. Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour remonter l'allée sous le regard des paons albinos qui se pavanaient sur les pelouses. Je n'entrai pas dans l'imposante maison mais en fit le tour. Narcissa m'avait prévenue qu'ils seraient sur la terrasse pour prendre le petit déjeuner dehors.

Effectivement les trois Malefoy et mon Théo se trouvaient réunis autour de la table. Théo m'aperçut et se leva pour venir à ma rencontre. Une nouvelle fois, je me fis la réflexion que le petit garçon avait bien changé. Un an auparavant il serait venu à moi en courant pour me sauter au cou, mais là non.

Après les salutations d'usage, je posai mon panier sur la table.

- J'apporte quelques petits gâteaux, annonçai-je. Notre elfe les a préparés ce matin ...

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur à l'encontre de Lucius. Cela faisait depuis le début des vacances qu'il avait perdu – bêtement – son elfe et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le lui rappeler presque à chaque fois que nous nous voyions. Il l'avait bien cherché à provoquer ainsi Dumbledore … Dans cette histoire, c'était Narcissa qui en était sortie perdante. Devoir gérer seule la maison … Je la plaignais sincèrement.

Bizarrement ce matin-là, Lucius ne répondit pas à ma petite pique. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Narcissa me regarda en haussant les épaules. Je m'adressai donc à elle.

- Ton mari lit-il encore un article intéressant sur les Weasley et leur voyage en Egypte ? La Gazette n'a donc rien de mieux à dire ?

La semaine dernière cette histoire avait fait les gros titres du journal Sorcier et avait bien entendu attiré les moqueries de Lucius à l'égard d'Arthur Weasley.

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que le journal plié en deux atterrit juste devant moi, manquant de peu ma tasse de thé.

- Lucius ! S'insurgea Narcissa.

Le regard acier du sorcier se posa successivement sur nous deux.

- Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, vous feriez mieux d'y jeter un oeil …

En même temps, nous plongeâmes nos mains vers la gazette pour nous en saisir. Lucius nous avait intriguées.

Je manquai de m'étrangler en voyant le visage de Black occuper toute la première page.

- Black !

Le nom de Sirius jaillit en même temps de nos deux bouches. Nous tournâmes la tête chacune vers l'autre avant de reporter notre attention sur Lucius.

Incrédule je secouai la tête, tout en lisant en diagonale la une de la Gazette.

- Mais enfin … finit par laisser échapper Narcissa. Comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper d'Azkaban. ?

Je sursautai à la question de Narcissa. Je me levai soudain d'un bond, faisant tomber ma chaise.

- Personne ne peut s'échapper d'Azkaban ! Personne ! Hurlai-je presque en frappant mon poing sur la table.

La porcelaine délicate vibra et ma tasse faillit se renverser sous la violence de mon coup. Je sentis le regard interrogateur de Théo se poser sur moi, ainsi que celui, avide et curieux, de Drago. Les deux Serpentards avaient suivi avec intérêt cette scène incompréhensible pour eux. Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçus Drago récupérer la Gazette et la lire en compagnie de Théodore.

Je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner de la tablée.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demanda alors Narcissa visiblement inquiète.

- Prendre l'air, marmonnai-je.

- Mais tu es déjà dehors, me fit remarquer Lucius.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Lucius ! S'insurgea Cissy.

Je ne les écoutai plus. Je m'éloignai doucement de la terrasse pour marcher sur les pelouses impeccables du parc.

Tout bouillonnait en moi. Mon coeur battait la chamade et je me sentais au bord de la nausée. Black ? Un fugitif ? Ce n'était pas possible … Comment avait-il fait ?

Combien de fois avais-je espéré de lire ce titre sur la Gazette du Sorcier … mais avec d'autres noms …

Je n'arrivai pas à concevoir que Sirius, lui, ait réussi à s'échapper …

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ...mais quoi ?

Pour le moment, je revins sur mes pas. Arrivée non loin de la terrasse, j'écoutai la conversation entre Drago et Théo qui commentait la Gazette. Narcissa tentait de répondre évasivement à leurs questions.

- … a cru … un partisan … Vous-Savez-Qui …

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Sirius était surtout un crétin … Et un Mangemort ?

Un rire nerveux me secoua. Imaginer un seul instant Sirius porter notre Marque, c'était n'importe quoi …

- La seule chose que ce véracrasse sans cervelle a su faire, c'est trahir son sang … Comment le Ministère a-t-il pu croire que ton traître de cousin ait pu être Mangemort ?

Je secouai la tête. Narcissa fit une étrange grimace quand je lui rappelai son lien de parenté avec Sirius... Je haussai les épaules à son encontre.

- Désolée Cissy, mais il faut être réaliste, cette branche-là des Black était pourrie … Entre Sirius et Regulus …

Je m'abstins de toute allusion à Andromeda … car en voyant le regard noir que me jeta Cissey, je la croyais tout à fait capable de me lancer un sort si je prononçais le nom de sa soeur. Je préférai continuer sur ma lancée.

- Comment Dumbledore l'a-t-il cru ? Ricanai-je.

Une voix m'interrompit soudain.

- Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux sénile … lança Lucius.

Je me retournai vers lui. Le sorcier n'était pas seul. Richard l'accompagnait. Il me dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- J'ai vu la Gazette … Je suis venu dès que j'ai lu la Une …

Je ne le laissai pas finir et me jetai dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça avec force, me berçant doucement. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux avec douceur.

- Richard, murmurai-je m'agrippant à lui, les mains crispés dans son dos.

Mon coeur battait la chamade et je sentis les larmes monter au coin de mes paupières.

- Ca va aller, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Je bougeai légèrement dans ses bras, juste assez pour relever la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes, faisant non de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas juste … réussis-je à marmonner entre mes sanglots. Pourquoi cet idiot a-t-il réussi, lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, me souffla Richard à l'oreille, impuissant à répondre à ma question …

Je blottis ma tête contre le creux de son épaule, sentant les larmes couler avec la même force. De très loin me parvint la voix de Narcissa qui envoyait plus loin Drago et Théo. Les deux Serpentards s'exécutèrent en traînant les pieds, je réussis à entendre Drago grommeler quelques paroles de protestation.

Richard sembla soudain prendre la conversation en main, lorsque les deux adolescents eurent disparu.

- Le Ministère ne va pas venir vous embêter? Demanda-t-il soudain. Sirius est ton cousin, ils pourraient penser qu'il s'est réfugié ici ou du moins que l'un de vous sait où il est …

Je me tournai légèrement pour observer Lucius et Narcissa. La sorcière haussa des épaules, l'air désinvolte.

- A l'époque quand il s'est fait arrêté, ils ne sont pas venus ici … Je ne crois pas qu'ils oseraient mettre les pieds ici …

Elle baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien, comme si elle était gênée. Le silence régna un bon moment. Puis Narcissa de nouveau reprit la parole.

- Je crois que je devrai nous refaire du thé …

Sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut à l'intérieur.

L'acier du regard de Lucius se posa sur moi. Je finis par me décoller des bras de Richard tout en soutenant le regard du sorcier. Je finis par aller m'asseoir décidant de l'ignorer. Richard, lui, vint me rejoindre et prit place juste à côté de moi. Sa main alla se poser sur le dossier de ma chaise, dans un geste protecteur et réconfortant. Narcissa revint avec le thé que nous bûmes en silence. Plus personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet Sirius Black. De toutes façon, que pouvait-on dire de plus ? Il s'était échappé … Comment ? Impossible pour nous de le savoir … Il devait avoir tous les Détraqueurs du pays à sa poursuite ...Pourtant l'idée de le retrouver et de le faire parler ne cessait de m'effleurer l'esprit … Mais je savais que l'entreprise n'était que pure folie … et attirerait plus d'ennuis que de solutions. Je sentais le regard de Richard visé sur moi. Je finis par tourner la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je sans animosité aucune dans la voix.

- Ne va pas faire de bêtises … Laissa-t-il simplement échapper.

Je haussai les épaules puis jouai la carte de l'innocence.

- A quelles bêtises penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … Essayer de retrouver Sirius, histoire de savoir comment il s'est échappé … hasarda-t-il.

Je sursautai, ayant l'impression qu'il venait de lire en moi.

- Je … je ne suis pas si stupide … Même si, avouai-je finalement, l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit …

Je ne dis plus rien et personne n'osa me faire la morale. C'était tant mieux ...

Nos tasses étaient maintenant vides, mais le silence et l'immobilité étaient toujours de mise. Personne ne voulait parler et cela me convenait parfaitement. Mes yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré restaient fixés sur ma tasse. Par moments, je sentais la main de Richard se poser furtivement dans mon dos avant de retourner sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je sentais tous les regards rester accrochés à moi et je finis par en avoir assez. Assez brusquement je me levai. Toutes les têtes suivirent mon mouvement.

- Je vais faire un tour … expliquai-je dans un grognement.

Ne voulant pas vexer Richard, je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue. Je lui souris timidement.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas … voulus-je le rassurer.

Le temps que j'esquisse ce geste, Narcissa s'était levée. Elle vint à mes côtés et m'attrapa le bras.

- Je t'accompagne …

Je voulus protester, mais elle m'arrêta avant qu'une parole ne sorte.

- On ne parlera pas ! Promit-elle. Ou du moins, pas de ça !

Je soupirai mais ne la repoussai pas. Je voulais être seule, mais j'avais besoin également de compagnie.

Comme me l'avait promis la sorcière, nous ne prononçâmes aucune parole. Nous marchions en silence sur les pelouses impeccablement entretenues. Devant nous, au pied d'un saule pleureur, Drago et Théodore étaient allongés sur une couverture. Plusieurs boîtes étaient ouvertes à leurs côtés et ils semblaient absorbés par leurs contenus.

Je souris à Cissey.

- A quoi jouent-ils ?

- Aucune idée … Allons voir, me proposa-t-elle.

Se tenant toujours par le bras, nous rejoignîmes les deux sorciers qui riaient.

- Par Salazar, que faites-vous ? Demanda Narcissa.

Drago se redressa légèrement.

- Puisque nous étions indésirables … Nous avons trouvé de quoi nous occuper … grogna-t-il.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Drago ! Le réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle sourit alors en voyant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Vous avez fait une expédition au grenier ?

Elle me lâcha et alla s'installer avec les deux sorciers. Curieuse, je finis par l'imiter. Les boîtes dans lesquelles piochaient les Serpentards étaient remplies de vieilles photos.

- Par Salazar, s'exclama Cissy.

Elle se mit à rire toute seule en se saisissant d'une photo. Elle se pencha vers moi et me tendit un petit bout de papier. A mon tour je ris doucement.

- Tu avais quel âge là-dessus ?

Cissey posait devant son lit à baldaquin dans son dortoir à Poudlard. Elle portait avec une certaine fierté l'uniforme des Verts et Argent.

- C'était le soir de ma première rentrée, se souvint-elle. Je voulais montrer à Père et Mère que j'étais bel et bien à Serpentard.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle. Son rire communicatif me força à l'imiter. J'observai les boites, nombreuses.

- Tu as tout gardé ? L'interrogeai-je. Il doit y avoir de sacrés trésors, là dedans …

J'eus soudain l'air songeuse en pensant aux « trésors » que contenaient ces boîtes … Narcissa eut un doux sourire.

- Oui … D'autant plus que j'ai récupéré les photos de … beaucoup … de monde … buta-t-elle sur les mots.

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Son regard océan sembla me transpercer.

- On peut continuer notre promenade si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle avec douceur.

- Non, Cissy … Restons …

Je savais que regarder des vieilles photographies ne seraient sans doute pas une bonne idée … Mais l'envie de me replonger un peu dans le passé avait quelque chose de séduisant. Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement, entre Théodore et Narcissa. Nous nous mîmes donc à fouiller parmi les centaines de photographies qui avaient été rangées sans classement dans les boîtes.

Il y avait beaucoup de photo de famille des Black. De voir Cissy au côté de sa soeur Bellatrix me fit tout drôle. Sur certaines, un petit rond de brûlé masquait la présence honnie de leur autre soeur Andromeda. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis mon amie regarder les clichés avec une nostalgie non dissimulée.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, marmonnai-je.

Elle me sourit, mais je ne le vis pas. Mon regard tomba sur une photo. Je m'en saisis et la tendit à Théodore.

- Théo … murmurai-je avec douceur. Tiens, regarde …

Il attrapa le cliché et resta absorbé par son contemplation un long moment.

- C'est … commença-t-il.

Je hochai de la tête.

- Ta mère, complétai-je.

Sur le cliché on voyait Apollonia tout sourire, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle. Par moment, elle agitait la main en direction de l'objectif. Elle devait avoir à peine vingt ans … La maladie n'avait pas commencé à altérer ses traits et son sourire.

Elle tenait assise sur un banc dans un jardin. Derrière le banc, une main posée sur son épaule, posait un sorcier à l'air sévère. Le vent agitait ses cheveux de la même teinte qu'Apollonia. Même si un sourire illuminait parfois son visage, on pouvait sans conteste lire une certaine dureté dans son regard.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Théodore.

Narcissa regarda la photo par dessus mon épaule.

- Richard m'a confié pas mal de souvenirs, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je répondis à Théo.

- Le cousin de ta mère, Antonin Dolohov …

Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Il était vrai que parler d'Apollonia était plutôt rare. Richard n'aimait pas évoquer sa femme – ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre. Théodore ne savait donc pas grand chose sur sa mère et sa famille.

Drago prit soudain la parole.

- Dolohov ? Ce nom m'est familier … lança le blondinet.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette, se souvint alors Théo.

Il se tourna vers moi, attendant sans doute que je continue. Le regard un peu triste, j'éclairais ses interrogations.

- Il … il est … à Azkaban, frissonnai-je.

Un instant, je retournai en arrière, ce jour-là où Antonin avait été capturé. Nous étions en mission ensemble … L'attaque contre les Prewett …

- J'... Je m'en souviens comme si … c'était hier … quand les Aurors … murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour les autres.

La main de Cissy se posa furtivement sur mon épaule. Je secouai la tête comme si je sortais d'un mauvais rêve et posais machinalement ma main sur mon bras droit, là où je m'étais pris un méchant sort …

- Tante Charlotte ?

Je sursautai et posai mon regard sur Théo.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ? Jamais de ce que tu faisais … avant …

J'eus un sourire gêné. Je savais qu'un moment ou un autre Theodore finirait par me poser des questions … Et je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui répondre … La vérité ? Un autre mensonge ?

Pour cette fois, ce fut Cissy qui vint à ma rescousse.

- Cha... rlotte … hésita-t-elle sur mon prénom … a beaucoup … de mauvais souvenirs …

Je ne dis rien mais hochais de la tête pour approuver ses dires, tout en baissant la tête.

- Je … je ne savais pas, trouva simplement à me répondre Théo.

Je lui souris comme pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est rien … C'est … du passé …

Je sentais que je devais rendre l'atmosphère moins pesante.

- Je suis sûre que si tu cherches bien tu trouveras une ou deux choses sur moi, dans tout ce tas … ou sur ton père. Il doit bien avoir des photos de Richard avec ses cheveux longs …

Je vis Théo tressaillir.

- Père ? Il avait les cheveux longs ?

- Oui … Cela lui allait plutôt bien, le catogan. Il avait un fan-club de groupies … qui n'a fait que grossir à chaque victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch.

A peine eus-je prononcé le mot « Quidditch » que je lus la surprise sur le visage de Théodore.

- Il a vraiment joué au Quidditch ? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une histoire inventée …

Pour la première fois de la journée, je me sentis un peu plus légère.

- Richard a même été Capitaine, continuai-je. Mais je croyais te l'avoir déjà expliqué ?

- Tu m'en avais parlé, mais … mais … je n'y avais pas cru …

Théo baissa les yeux un peu gêné. Je tendis le bras et passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus en riant doucement.

- D'un autre côté, je peux comprendre que cela soit dur à croire …

Richard avait tellement changé qu'à le voir maintenant on pouvait douter qu'il ait pu un jour voler sur un balai lors de matchs de Quidditch.

- C'était un excellent capitaine, poursuivis-je. Serpentard a très rarement perdu …

- Et toi ? M'interrogea soudain Théo. Tu étais dans l'équipe.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Narcissa éclata de rire. Je lui jetai un regard noir vaguement courroucée.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent en choeur Drago et Théo.

- Rien, rien … rit Cissy, mais c'est juste le fait d'imaginer Charlotte sur un balai …

- Y a rien de drôle … grommelai-je.

- Tu ne sais pas voler, Tante Charlotte ?

- Si, je sais voler … C'est juste que les balais et moi sommes fâchés … Très fâchés même …

- Et pourquoi, au fait ? Renchérit Cissy. Je n'ai jamais su le fin mot de cette histoire …

Je soupirai et haussai les épaules.

- La faute à Richard …

Je tournai la tête et souris à Théo avant de raconter ma mésaventure.

- J'étais petite à l'époque … Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans … je crois. Richard avait reçu un balai et moi un mini balai ; on avait donc décidé de voler un peu … d'essayer nos jouets … Sauf que ça a vite dégénéré en qui serait le meilleur sur un balai … J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et je me suis cassée le bras … Et depuis j'évite de me trouver en présence d'un de ces engins de malheur …

- Et Père ? Demanda alors Drago. Il jouait au Quidditch ? Je croyais qu'il était Capitaine ?

- Il l'a été … Quand le père de Théo a quitté Poudlard. A l'époque, vos deux pères ne s'entendaient guère … Une histoire de Quidditch, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

En silence je hochais de la tête, approuvant les dires de Narcissa. La blonde sorcière darda son regard sur moi, tant en poursuivant.

- Toi non plus … Tu n'aimais pas trop Lucius …

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ça … Mais tu connais Lucius, il est si exaspérant par moment … Et j'avoue que par sa faute, je me suis souvent retrouvée en retenue … Alors oui, par moment, j'en avais assez de lui … soupirai-je.

- Etait-ce à cause de lui que tu t'étais faite renvoyée de Poudlard ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu a été renvoyée de Poudlard ? S'écria Théo.

- Oui, grognai-je, peu ravie que Cissy me rappelle cela.

Je me tournai vers Narcissa.

- Et non ce n'était pas la faute de ton mari … la rassurai-je.

- Que … que s'était-il passé ?

Je vis la curiosité se lire dans les yeux bleus de la sorcière. Il était vrai qu'à l'époque elle ne faisait pas partie de mes amies et n'avait pas su ce qui s'était vraiment passé …

- Black avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie … Et tout le monde a cru que c'était moi...

- Mais pourquoi toi spécialement ?

Je voyais bien que Narcissa ne comprenait pas tout. Je haussai les épaules.

- Parce que c'était de la magie noire … et que je n'étais … guère … en odeur de sainteté …

- De la magie noire à Poudlard … Waouh …

Vivement je me retournai vers Drago qui venait de parler.

- Drago ! Le tança vertement Narcissa qui parla avant moi.

D'un geste de la main, je voulus calmer Cissy qui s'était offusquée de la réaction de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas bien écouté ce que j'ai dit, Drago, le repris-je. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi !

Le regard du jeune homme brillait d'excitation, je voyais bien qu'il ne m'écoutait qu'à moitié ou que du moins, il n'écoutait que ce qu'il voulait bien entendre.

- Je n'étais pas aussi stupide que cela pour faire pareille magie à Poudlard, sous le nez du vieux citronné !

Mon regard se posa successivement sur Drago et Théo.

- Tout aussi sénile qu'il est, Dumbledore a encore suffisamment le bras long pour créer de lourds problèmes à celui qui ne réfléchirait pas beaucoup …

Une manière comme une autre de faire comprendre à Drago que les échos de sa conduite lors de cette année scolaire n'étaient guère intelligents.

Je secouai la tête, sentant que si je poursuivais cette remontrance je m'octroyais les droits de Narcissa et qu'elle n'en serait guère ravie : il suffisait de voir ce petit air pincé qu'elle avait affiché tout le temps où j'avais parlé.

- Enfin …

Je me tus quelques secondes avant d'attraper une pile de photographies.

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour regarder des vieilleries et se moquer de notre jeunesse ...ajoutai-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Un vieux cliché me replongea en pleine nostalgie. Le regard perdu sur les silhouettes qui s'agitaient sur le papier glacé, je laissai échapper un sifflement entre mes lèvres.

- Quoi ? Me demanda Narcissa.

Je retournai la photo qu'elle soit visible aux yeux de tous.

- Par Salazar comment as-tu eu ça ?

Sur le rectangle de papier, rigolaient des adolescents trempés des pieds à la tête au milieu d'une salle commune dévastée. A son tour, en reconnaissant la photo, Narcissa se mit à rire.

- Cette histoire avait fait le tour de la salle des Verts et Argent pendant longtemps …

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonnai-je mi triste mi amusée. Je crois que c'était Lucius qui s'était pris le premier aguamenti … et ensuite … Ca a dégénéré … Slughorn a débarqué soufflant comme un morse, tout rouge en hurlant qu'on avait réveillé tout Poudlard …

- C'était lui qui nous avait réveillé en hurlant, poursuivit Narcissa. J'étais descendu avec je ne sais plus qui voir ce qui se passait … Et je vous ai trouvés là, bien habillés comme pour la soirée la plus chic et la plus mondaine, mais totalement trempés...

- J'avoue que cette soirée avait bien dégénéré … On avait un peu bu …

Drago ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait. Il observait la photo d'un air curieux.

- Qui est sur cette photo ? Demanda-t-il.

Narcissa se tourna vers moi comme pour me demander l'autorisation de répondre. Je haussai les épaules, tentant de prendre un air détaché et indifférent. Je soufflai doucement pendant que Cissy se mit à égrener les noms.

- Ton père est là, Drago, commença-t-elle en montrant un Lucius adolescent passant sa main dans ses cheveux trempés.

Cissy s'adressa ensuite à Théo.

- Ca … euh Charlotte est ici.

Sur la photo, j'étais en train de tordre le bas de ma robe pour essayer de chasser toute l'eau …

- Ensuite il y Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Regulus, Barty, Severus …

Elle avait égrené les noms à toute vitesse et silencieusement je l'en remerciai. La conversation dévia tout à coup par les exclamations des deux sorciers.

- Severus ? Severus Rogue ? Notre directeur de maison ?

Voyant l'air étonné des Serpentards, la tristesse et la nostalgie qui m'avaient saisie disparurent et je réussis à laisser échapper un petit rire. Les Verts et Argent s'étaient rapprochés de la photo, collant presque leur nez dessus pour observer leur professeur de potions.

- Bien entendu …

Narcissa continuait de parler.

- Et dire qu'il râle dès qu'on met la radio sorcière un peu trop fort, pesta Drago …

Je me mis à rire un peu plus fort …

- Si vous êtes sage, je peux vous monnayer d'autres informations intéressantes, souris-je.

- Charlotte ! S'indigna Narcissa. Tu … tu ne peux pas …

- Rhooo, soupirai-je … Tu n'es même pas drôle …

- Mère ! Protesta Drago.

- On veut savoir, continua Théo.

Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, j'ignorai les demandes des sorciers pour me tourner vers Cissy.

- A toi de voir … Tu préfères que je raconte des trucs sur Rogue ou que je parle de la cache à Firewhisky dans la salle commune.

- Une cache ? Quelle cache ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents soudain de nouveau très intéressant.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais rit … Cela dit elle préféra vite changer de sujet et reprit un tas de photos.

- Tiens Drago, voilà ton père et moi …

Elle lui fourra le cliché dans les mains espérant ainsi détourner son attention de mes paroles. Le jeune homme se mit à rire de bon coeur en voyant ses parents.

Théo continuait de regarder en silence des photographies et je l'imitai. J'étais encore tombée sur une pile concernant les soeurs Black. Sur certaines, la troisième sorcière avait été consciencieusement brûlée par un sort.

Andromeda.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant avant de reposer les photos. Bella ne m'en avait touché un mot que très rarement, quant à Cissy, elle refusait d'évoquer son nom … Mais tout finissait par se savoir dans le petit monde des sorciers et l'histoire de cette troisième soeur avait vite fait le tour des familles de sang-purs …

Je jetai un regard en coin à mon amie, elle était absorbée dans une contemplation silencieuse. Je bougeai légèrement et regardai par dessus son épaule.

- Ton mariage, souris-je à mi voix.

Cissy était splendide – comme à son habitude- dans sa robe délicate toute de dentelle et de soie d'acromentule. Elle se tenait fière, les larmes au coin des yeux tout de même, aux côtés de Lucius qui par intermittence posait son regard sur sa femme.

Moi j'avais récupéré leur faire-part et je m'amusai à faire briller les lettres dorées de leurs noms.

- Une chouette cérémonie, ajoutai-je au bout d'un temps.

Narcissa sortit de sa rêverie et me sourit. Elle reposa la photo et en prit une autre.

- Tiens, dit-elle en me la tendant.

Sa main tremblait légèrement et mon coeur se mit à battre bizarrement. J'avais peur de voir qui était dessus. Mais je fus un peu rassérénée en constant que c'était une photo de Richard et moi.

- Où était-ce ? Demandai-je en me regardant valser avec le père de Théo.

- Sans doute à mon mariage, répondis Cissy, c'était dans la même pile …

- Possible, nous avons dansé tant de fois ensemble.

La sorcière me sourit doucement.

- C'est drôle, j'ai longtemps cru que tous les deux vous … vous alliez finir mariés …

Je ris à sa remarque.

- C'était ce que pensaient beaucoup de monde à l'époque. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble …

- Et vous l'êtes toujours … compléta-t-elle

Je hochais de la tête en silence. Théodore avait suivi toute cette conversation avec un intérêt certain : son regard sombre brillait d'une étrange lumière. Je voyais bien qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tante Charlotte ? Finit-il par se lancer.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais mariée ?

Je crois que j'eus du mal à réprimer un sursaut. Mon coeur battait la chamade tandis que je cherchais quoi lui répondre. La vérité ou encore un mensonge ?

- Théodore ! Voulut intervenir Cissy pour voler à mon secours.

Mais elle fut soudain interrompue par son fils.

- Si ! Cria-t-il presque en brandissant une photo.

Tous nos regards se braquèrent sur lui. Voyant cela, il poursuivit d'une voix plus basse.

- Enfin je crois … hésita-t-il.

Je fis Cissy pâlir un peu et me regardai avec inquiétude. Pour ma part, j'étais comme stupefixée … Théodore arracha la photo des mains de Drago pour l'observer.

- Tante Charlotte ? C'est … c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

Il me montra la photo : celle de mon mariage. Cette fois, je me sentis vraiment mal. J'eus la sensation que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à perler au coin de mes yeux. Je n'avais pas vu cette photo depuis tant d'années. Et me voir dans les bras de Rabastan me faisait toujours aussi mal.

Je ne pus répondre que par un geste affirmatif de la tête. Je sentis la main de Cissy venir se poser sur la mienne et la presser doucement.

Comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, je vis lentement mais sûrement le regard de Théodore descendre doucement au bas du dos de la photo et avec la même lenteur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je vis qu'il oscillait entre l'étonnement et quelque chose qui ressemblait à la colère.

Très pâle,il releva la tête et me dévisagea avec une hargne que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me parla d'un ton froid et détaché.

- C'est vraiment toi là dessus ?

La gorge sèche, je réussis tout de même à prononcer un faible oui. Un nouvel éclat passa dans son regard. Il reprit la parole encore plus sèchement.

- Alors, Tante Charlotte, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi est-il écrit là derrière « Rabastan Lestrange et Calypso Kered-Ann » ?

Mon coeur cessa de battre un instant qui parut durer une éternité.

- Théo, murmurai-je piteusement.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre au jeune sorcier. Que sa tante Charlotte n'était qu'un mirage, qu'un mensonge inventé de toute pièce ? Que son père et moi nous lui avions menti depuis le début ?

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Drago nous interrompit.

- Lestrange ? Comme Bellatrix ? Comme ma tante ? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait le même sourire que Lucius quand il venait d'apprendre des informations intéressantes et je le maudis en silence.

Un peu comme dans un rêve, je finis par lui répondre … mentir et me cacher ne servait plus vraiment à grand chose … Narcissa, elle restait silencieuse, observant tout cela sans mot dire, ne sachant pas du tout quelle attitude adopter.

- Ta « tante » Bellatrix était … enfin est … ma belle soeur. J'ai épousé le frère de son mari … expliquai-je. Ra … Rabastan …

J'avais prononcé son prénom dans un souffle qui écorcha mon coeur. Je baissai la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever pour dévisager Théo mais voyant que je cherchai son regard, il détourna la tête.

- Ils sont à Azkaban, c'est bien ça ? Continua Drago sur sa lancée.

Le blondinet paraissait ravi de ces révélations. Je jetai un regard noir au Serpentard, mais il n'en avait que faire.

- Oui, grondai-je. Ils sont là-bas … et j'aurai dû y être aussi … si … Richard …

Je ne pus continuer. Théodore s'était levé d'un bond. Il me fusilla du regard avant de partir en courant.

- Et merde, marmonnai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Sans un regard pour les deux Malefoy, je me lançai à la poursuite du jeune homme.

- - Théo ! Attends-moi !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Quand le vent est aux pleurs, la pluie aux larmes ...**_

J'étais assise sur le canapé, en tailleur. Richard était sur ma droite, dans un fauteuil et Théo me faisait face. Personne ne parlait. Théo me fixait en silence, d'un oeil noir que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le regard de Richard se posait successivement sur son fils puis sur moi. Cinq heures venaient de sonner, machinalement nous nous étions retrouvés pour la traditionnelle heure du thé. Sur la table basse qui nous séparait étaient posées trois tasses fumantes de thé. Mais personne n'y touchait et j'avais l'impression que personne n'y toucherait. Ce n'était guère de thé dont j'avais envie … Mais plutôt un bon verre de firewhisky voire même toute une bouteille.

Cela faisait trois jours que Théo refusait de me parler … J'avais fini par jeter l'éponge : je ne tenterais plus d'engager la conversation jusqu'à ce que sa colère et son ressenti passent – s'ils passaient un jour … Je savais que mes mensonges l'avaient blessé et j'étais incapable de trouver comment m'en excuser.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Richard secouer la tête et poussa un soupir. Je crus qu'il allait parler mais non aucun son ne franchit la frontière de ses lèvres.

Tels des croups de faïence, nous restâmes là à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire. La pendule égrainait dans un silence complet les secondes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et l'elfe des Nott fit son entrée. Il portait un petit plateau argenté sur lequel était déposé une enveloppe scellée. De ma place je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître le sceau rouge portant les armoiries des Malefoy. L'elfe sans dire un mot – à croire qu'un silencio général avait été jeté sur le manoir- s'inclina et tendit le plateau à Richard. Puis enfin des paroles furent prononcées.

- Un hibou vient d'apporter cela, Maître, annonça la petite créature.

Richard se saisit de l'enveloppe tandis que l'elfe s'inclinait de nouveau avant de disparaître. Je le vis décacheter le sceau et lire le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, l'expression neutre de son visage changea et je pus sans mal lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

D'un bond, je me levai.

-Richard ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Richard froissa le parchemin et le jeta dans le feu avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air ennuyé.

- - C'était Lucius …

Ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser, j'avais reconnu les armoiries sur l'enveloppe.

- Et que voulait-il ? Demandai-je.

- Me prévenir, enfin nous prévenir. Les Aurors ont fait un tour au Manoir … histoire de les interroger au sujet de Black … Et il craint qu'ils ne viennent faire un tour par ici …

Je fis une petite moue.

- Je ferai mieux de vous laisser quelques temps alors …

- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, Charlotte … Tu peux très bien te cacher ici s'ils venaient à débarquer.

Je secouai la tête.

- C'est trop … risqué …

- Mais où iras-tu ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet. Chez Lucius ?

Je me mis à rire.

- Sûrement pas … Pour peu que les Aurors y refassent un tour … Non, je pense à … un … endroit particulier …

Ma voix s'était un peu brisée en expliquant cela à Richard. Il s'en aperçut bien.

- Au manoir de ton père ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non, trop risqué aussi … J'ai toujours peur que mon manoir soit sous surveillance … D'autant plus avec l'évasion de Black … mon nom pourrait refaire surface … et ils pourraient bien aller faire un tour là-bas, histoire de vérifier que Black ne s'y cache pas …

Richard hocha la tête sans rien dire, m'approuvant en silence.

- Alors où ?

Il posa une question inutile, je le vis bien à la lueur de compréhension qui s'alluma dans son regard.

- Tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas vraiment le choix … marmonnai-je.

L'idée ne m'enchantait pas …

- Tu ne devrais pas … Reste ici … On trouvera une solution.

Je fis non de la tête.

- Je ne veux pas vous créer de problèmes … De toute façon, cette situation ne durera pas longtemps …

Je levai les yeux vers Richard et tentai de lui sourire.

- Ce n'est qu'un vieux cottage vide … Je ne crains rien là-bas ! Nous n'avons jamais été inquiétés. Personne ne sait où il est …

- Pas même moi, compléta Richard.

Je souris timidement.

- Il est peut-être temps de faire une entorse au Fidelitas, lui murmurai-je avec douceur.

- Ne te sens pas obligée …

- Les marches de Granit, Portree, île de Skye, lui lançai-je pour seule réponse et pour le faire taire.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je quittai le salon. Alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi, je l'entendis m'appeler.

- Attends !

Je me retournai alors qu'il se lançait à ma poursuite.

- Je ferai mieux de ne pas m'attarder … Sait-on jamais …

Il approuva en silence.

- Envoie-moi un hibou quand … je pourrai revenir … ou viens me chercher !

J'ouvris la porte et sortis du manoir pour transplaner, sans prendre la moindre affaire à part ma cape accrochée dans l'entrée.

L'été avait beau être avancé, quand le plop annonça mon arrivée sur l'île écossaise, je fus accueillie par une rafale de vent qui me fit tituber et des trombes d'eau. Je souris faiblement, le climat était toujours aussi détestable. Le sommet des Storr était noyé dans le brouillard, comme à son habitude. Impossible pour moi de contempler le relief compliqué des roches volcaniques. Je tournai le dos aux crêtes embrumées pour observer la mer. Je descendis la pente herbeuse. Il n'y avait pas de sentier, il n'y en avait jamais eu … Cela décourageait les randonneurs moldus de s'aventurer par là … et c'était tant mieux. Malgré la beauté des lieux, nous étions trop loin des routes fréquentées par les moldus ou les sorciers pour être dérangés. Je continuai à descendre la pente, tout en déviant vers la gauche. Je devais contourner ce gros promontoire rocheux et l'énorme bloc tombé en contrebas. Ma maison était juste après … Au détour d'un gros rocher de basalte qui masquait la vue, mon cottage se découpa enfin. Je m'arrêtai un instant, posant ma main sur la roche volcanique pour observer mon chez-moi …

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Je n'étais pas revenue là depuis … si longtemps … Le vent soufflait avec encore plus de vigueur, il venait de la mer qui s'étalait devant moi et rien ne l'arrêtait. La pluie par contre s'était calmée. J'avais le visage humide et je préférai me dire que c'était les restes des larmes du ciel plutôt que les miennes.

De mon poste d'observation, je remarquai que rien n'avait changé. Le toit sombre, les murs en granit,les petites fenêtres blanches, le petit jardin clos. Je secouai la tête et soupirai.

Puis lentement, comme une automate je continuai ma descente, la pente était moins raide mais l'herbe tout autant glissante et je faillis tomber. Je me rattrapai de justesse, je ne sus comment.

J'eus l'impression que l'histoire se répétait. Car la première fois où j'étais venue ici, j'avais glissé, presque au même endroit à cause de l'herbe mouillée … Mais la dernière fois, j'avais eu une excuse : j'avais les yeux fermés: c'était Rabastan qui avait déniché ce lieu, juste après le mariage. Il m'y avait emmenée pour me faire la surprise … Sauf que descendre une pente glissante les yeux bandés avait failli me conduire non pas jusqu'au cottage mais jusqu'à l'océan un peu plus loin. J'avais alors accusé Rabastan de vouloir se débarrasser de moi pour profiter tout seul de ce lieu.

Je n'étais même pas encore entrée à l'intérieur que déjà les souvenirs me revenaient avec plus de force … Sur le moment, je me demandais si j'aurais la force de pousser la porte … J'étais maintenant devant cette dernière. Ma main tremblait tandis que je sortis ma baguette. Plus d'une décennie s'était écoulée mais les sorts de protections étaient toujours actifs. Les annuler un par un me prit un certain temps. La pluie s'était remise à tomber et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et frigorifiée.

Il y eut un dernier déclic et la porte s'entrouvrit. Ma main tremblante la poussa et j'entrai dans la pénombre. Je refermai avec soin la porte derrière moi et m'appuyai dessus. L'eau gouttait de mes habits et commençait à former une petite flaque à mes pieds. Je fis tomber au sol ma cape et ôtai mes chaussures trempées. Je fis deux pas pour ne pas rester dans l'eau avant de me figer. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les escaliers qui me faisaient face et dont le haut était dans les ténèbres. Le couloir longeant les escaliers menait à la cuisine dont la porte était restée ouverte. A ma droite et à ma gauche des portes s'ouvraient. J'en poussai une, celle qui menait au salon. Terrain neutre, avais-je décrété dans ma tête. Même si ici rien ne serait un terrain neutre. D'un sort rapide, j'allumai quelques bougies pour chasser la pénombre. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et j'optai aussi pour allumer un feu dans l'immense cheminée. Mon regard évita les quelques photos posées sur manteau de marbre. Les flammes dansèrent rapidement mais ne parvenaient pas à me réchauffer … Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et avisai une cape laissée là. La poussière l'avait recouverte mais je la reconnus sans peine. Elle appartenait à Bellatrix. Elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur si je la lui empruntais. J'attrapai la cape et un nuage de poussière m'entoura et me fis éternuer. Je secouai vigoureusement le vêtement avant de m'en recouvrir et de me blottir dans le canapé, les jambes repliées devant moi. Je restai un très long moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur le feu. Je n'osais pas bouger … J'avais peur de détourner le regard et tomber sur un souvenir qui aurait fait resurgir de vieux fantômes … Maintenant que j'étais ici, je me rendis compte que j'avais agi trop vite … J'aurai dû accepter la proposition de Richard et rester au manoir … Le cottage m'oppressait et la nausée me saisit. D'un bond je sautai sur mes pieds -nus et courus jusque dans le couloir d'entrée. Je rouvris la porte et sortis dans le jardin. Il pleuvait et je n'en avais que faire. C'était à peine si je sentis la morsure de l'herbe glacée sous mes pieds. Je courrais encore et encore sur la pente herbeuse, dépassant le cottage et descendant vers la plage en contrebas. Arrivées sur le sable gris, presque noir, je ne ralentis pas mon allure … Au contraire... J'avais les poumons en feu, l'envie de vomir toujours aussi pressante. Ce fut quand je sentis la main glacée et humide de la mer se refermer autour de mes chevilles que je me stoppai net. Je grelottai , mes pieds nus étaient brûlés par le froid des vagues qui venaient m'entourer. Je devais rentrer me sécher et me réchauffer … Mais je n'osais pas … J'avais … peur … Peur de me retrouver toute seule chez moi, envahie par tous les souvenirs qui me hanteraient à chaque pas dans le cottage. Je secouai la tête avant de reculer. Il fallait que je sorte de l'eau, même si une vague de plus ou de moins ne changerait guère mon état …

Mes pieds touchèrent du sable que la mer n'atteignait pas. Grelottant et frissonnant, je me laissai tomber quelques instants au sol. Mon regard se porta sur les flots gris et le ciel de la même couleur. Pourtant au loin, une trouée s'ouvrit dans les nuées et un rayon de soleil étincelant zébra le ciel pour aller toucher l'horizon.

Je claquai des dents et frissonnai. Il fallait que je bouge, que je me lève et rentre me sécher et me réchauffer.

Comme un automate, je me mis en mouvement. J'étais gelée et remonter la pente fut ardu. Chaque pas me faisait souffrir le martyr. Finalement, je réussis à remonter. Grelottant je rentrai chez moi, pour me figer aussitôt, un pas à peine fait à l'intérieur.

Le petit tas qu'avait formé ma cape trempée et mes chaussures n'était plus là. Quelqu'un était entré chez moi … Quelqu'un avait ramassé mes affaires mouillées …

Ma baguette fut sortie en une fraction de secondes. Le coeur battant, je fis un pas de plus à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pourtant je savais, je sentais que je n'étais pas seule ici. J'en oubliai le froid et le chagrin.

Le craquement caractéristique d'une flamme léchant une bûche résonna … Mais cela ne venait pas du salon.

La cuisine. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée de la cuisine.

Baguette en avant, je m'avançais en silence. De petits bruits se faisaient entendre. J'eus l'impression d'entendre la vaisselle tinter. Que se passait-il ?

Un instant je crus que c'était Richard. Mais il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux se montrer visiblement. Aller se planquer dans ma cuisine en mon absence était la bonne réaction si on voulait se prendre un sort entre les deux yeux. J'étais maintenant à quelques centimètres de la porte ouverte de ma cuisine. Je me glissai sans bruit et m'apprêtai à lancer un sort quand un cri m'interrompit.

- Baisse ta baguette !

- Théo ?

Interdite, je ne bougeais plus, ma baguette était pourtant toujours pointée sur Théodore. Il la regardait d'un air étrange.

- Tu comptes me lancer un sort ? Finit-il par demander.

Je secouai la tête et baissai ma garde.

- Par Salazar que fais-tu ici ? J'aurai pu te tuer !

Il me jeta un regard étrange.

- J'ai cru le comprendre quand je t'ai vue avec ta baguette pointée sur moi …

Il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

- Je fais du thé …

Il me tourna le dos et bouilloire en main, il fit chauffer de l'eau.

- Va te changer pendant ce temps, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de tourner le dos pour retourner au salon. J'étais toujours trempée, mais me changer signifier monter à l'étage me chercher des vêtements et c'était une épreuve trop difficile pour le moment. Aussi me plantai-je simplement devant le feu qui ronronnait, sans même prendre la peine de me lancer un sort pour me sécher. Je pris soin de tourner le dos au feu, pour ne pas croiser les regards des photographies. Je me réchauffai lentement. Mes pieds glacés me faisaient souffrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo revint avec un plateau et le thé. Il posa son chargement sur une table et me regarda.

- Tu ne t'es pas changée …

J'eus l'impression d'avoir soudain huit ans et de me faire réprimander comme une enfant. Je fermai les yeux pour lui répondre.

- Ni le courage ni la force de monter chercher des affaires … expliquai-je laconiquement.

Theo soupira et quitta le salon.

J'entendis les marches craquer tandis qu'il grimpait à l'étage.

Le temps passait et Théo ne revenait pas. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la maison et qu'il lui avait fallu chercher un peu partout, il en mettait du temps …

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

- Théo ? Lançai-je.

Seul le silence me répondit. Maugréant en silence, je me décidai à aller sur le palier. Je jetai un oeil vers l'étage, mais rien … Pas un bruit, pas un lumos, pas une lueur de bougie. Avec lenteur, je pris sur moi de monter voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Je n'étais pas inquiète, il n'y avait pas de danger là-haut – à moins que Bella n'ait piégé sa chambre … Mais j'en doutais.

J'étais arrivée en haut. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Rester en terrain neutre était devenue une idée utopique … Impossible de savoir où se trouvait Théodore. La plupart des portes de l'étage étaient ouvertes.

- Théo ? Appelai-je de nouveau …

Et ce fut encore le silence qui fit écho à ma question. Je marmonnai un lumos et les ombres furent légèrement repoussées.

Finalement je n'eus pas à aller bien loin. Je retrouvai vite Théodore … dans la seule pièce où il n'aurait pas dû être.

- Referme cette porte, Théodore ! Lui ordonnai-je calmement mais très froidement.

Il sursauta, visiblement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait,il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement mais se retourna lentement.

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. De nouveau la nausée me saisit.

- Théo ! Pose cette peluche et sors de là !

Les mots avaient claqué plus sèchement encore, mais sans trace pourtant de colère … juste du chagrin …

Ce fut sans doute le s'il te plaît que je laissai échapper misérablement ensuite qui le fit bouger. Il reposa le petit dragon en peluche – un cadeau de Richard, le même que possédait alors Théo - et sortit de la pièce. Il referma la porte avec douceur. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable et je n'avais pas envie d'essayer de comprendre les sentiments qui traversait le jeune homme.

Maintenant que j'étais en haut, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Sans adresser ni un regard ni un mot à Théodore,je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me changer. J'entendis la marche craquer tandis que le Serpentard redescendait. Les yeux à moitié clos et une grosse boule au ventre, j'entrai dans ma chambre. Je gardais le regard fixé droit devant moi, sur la penderie. Je l'ouvris d'un geste vif, attrapai la première tenue qui tomba sous ma main. Me changer et redescendre fut l'affaire de quelques secondes.

Je restai un instant appuyée contre la porte du salon, observant Théo qui ne m'avait pas vue. Il avait attrapé les cadres sur la cheminée et dévisageait avec attention les visages insouciants du passé. Je remarquai toutefois qu'il avait servi le thé.

J'entrai et allai me laisser tomber dans le canapé puis attrapai une tasse. Le Vert et Argent sursauta et se retourna. Il tenait toujours une des photos dans ses mains. Je fis un mouvement de tête en direction du cadre.

- C'est mon père, lui expliquai-je. Julius Kered-Ann.

Théodore hocha de la tête avant de le reposer à sa place. Il vint s'asseoir face à moi, dans le fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement Bellatrix.

C'était un autre temps.

Il attrapa sa tasse de thé. D'un geste sûr, il prit un sucre et tourna trois fois la cuillère. J'eus un sourire. Sa mère avait la même manie : un sucre et trois tours de cuillère.

Mon regard se posa avec douceur sur le jeune homme.

- Que fais-tu ici Théodore ?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avala une gorgée et reposa la tasse délicate.

- Je t'ai apporté des provisions … Je me suis dit que … tu … en aurais peut-être besoin …

Je souris et je vis les traits de son visage se détendre. Peut-être pensait-il que j'allais me fâcher contre cette visite.

- Je te remercie de ta prévoyance.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Chacun buvait son thé en silence. En même temps, nous reposâmes nos tasses. La porcelaine tinta en touchant le plateau en argent.

L'attitude du Vert et Argent changea soudain. Il croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs usés du fauteuil gris. Une étincelle fit flamboyer son regard sombre. Un moment je crus avoir devant moi Richard et non Théodore.

- Parle-moi, lança-t-il tout à coup.

J'eus comme un sursaut de recul ne comprenant pas avant que tout ne devienne clair.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demandai-je résignée.

La question était purement formelle, puisque la réponse je la connaissais. Et le seul mot que laissa échapper le jeune sorcier me le confirma.

- Tout !

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Résignée, je me levai. Théo haussa un sourcil. A son tour, il se leva, sans doute décidé à ne pas me laisser d'échappatoire. Je me retournai et souris doucement.

- Reprend ta place, je ne compte pas me sauver … Je vais juste me chercher quelque chose de plus fort qu'un thé … J'en aurais bien besoin …

Il se rassit.

Je revins avec une bouteille de firewhisky qui traînait dans un placard de la cuisine.

- Un verre ? Proposai-je.

Théo fit non de la tête.

- Je n'ai que treize ans, tante … Charlotte …

Un petit rire s'envola.

- C'est vrai … m'excusai-je. Mais par moments … tu fais … plus mature que ton âge …

Je me servis généreusement et avalai la moitié du verre en une seule gorgée qui brûla ma gorge et mon ventre. Le fils de Richard avait repris son attitude froide et sérieuse. Je n'avais plus le choix.

Un nouveau soupir alcoolisé cette fois s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Une dernière mise au point avant de tout lui raconter.

- Tu es bien entendu conscient que tout ce que tu vas entendre requiert le plus grand secret …

Il hocha de la tête approuvant mes dires en silence. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas idiot mais je préférai enfoncer le sort.

- Il n'est pas uniquement question de moi dans cette affaire, Théo … Ton père est mouillé jusqu'au cou … Tu comprends ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête me répondit.

Je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé. Puis les mots sortirent – lentement au début avant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu et je lui racontai tout … Absolument tout …


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente un peu trop longue … J'ai été pas mal prise IRL par le boulot ...**_

_**Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui me relit et me corrige ;)**_

_**Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de cliquer sur Review et de laisser un pitit commentaire, c'est toujours aussi agréable et ça fait chaud au coeur !**_

_**Lapin d'Alice → merchiii ! Alors pour te répondre, Theo a utilisé de la poudre de cheminette ^^**_

_**Alexfr36 → merci de suivre cette fic et merci pour tes reviews ! Voilà donc le prochain chapitre que tu attendais ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

D'un geste rageur, je froissai la Gazette du Sorcier avant d'en faire de minuscules confettis avec ma baguette et de les envoyer en lévitant jusque dans les flammes.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser la lire ! Protesta la voix outrée de Richard qui tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Grmmph, lui marmonnai-je pour seule réponse.

Il posa sa tasse de thé, se leva et vint se placer près de moi.

- Encore un article sur Black ? Me demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Je hochai la tête, répondant par l'affirmative à sa question. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans les bras du sorcier. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, ma tête reposant contre son torse. Le seul bruit que j'entendais était les battements de son cœur. Finalement, je relevai la tête.

- Tu vois toujours Lucius aujourd'hui ? Finis-je par demander.

- Oui …

- Je vais venir finalement … Je … je veux savoir …

Richard étouffa un soupir. Je souris.

- Si tu as peur, je te donnerai ma baguette !

L'ancien Mangemort rit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras sans baguette que tu seras inoffensive … Tu serais capable de lui sauter à la gorge, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissai la tête.

- Ce n'est pas faux, marmonnai-je en grognant.

Je relevai les yeux et darda mon regard émeraude sur Richard avec grand sérieux.

- Je te promets de bien me tenir … je veux écouter ce qu'on dit là-bas …

Il rit de plus belle.

- De toute façon si ça tourne mal, je pense que Lucius et moi nous parviendrons à venir à bout de toi … me railla-t-il doucement.

- Humph …

Quelques heures plus tard, une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette lancée, nous nous retrouvâmes chez les Malefoy. Théodore fila directement rejoindre Drago, tandis que Richard et moi allâmes dans le bureau de Lucius. Si ce dernier fut surpris de me voir, il ne dit rien, je vis juste la lueur étrange qui s'alluma dans son regard. Je le fusillai du regard et m'avançai vers le meuble massif en ébène.

- En signe de bonne … volonté …

Je sortis ma baguette et la posa entre divers parchemins que le sorcier était en train de compulser à notre arrivée.

Un fin sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et l'envie folle de reprendre ma baguette et la lui faire goûter me traversa l'esprit. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je pris sur moi de ne rien dire et d'attendre. Je voulais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire … Ce que la Gazette en disait ne me satisfaisait pas … et si pour avoir des réponses, je devais ravaler mon orgueil, pour une fois je ferais taire ma fierté.

J'allai me poster devant la fenêtre et tournai le dos à Lucius et Richard. J'observai les pelouses impeccables du manoir. Les paons albinos s'y pavanaient, marchant dignement entre les fontaines et les topiaires aux formes étranges.

Quelque part dans le manoir, une pendule sonna deux coups et me fit sursauter. Le silence devenait pesant. Je me retournai. Lucius et Richard avaient pris place dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Je me mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Arrête ! Finis par me lancer Richard.

Je ne répondis rien mais continuai le même manège. Un regard à la petite horloge posée sur la cheminée m'indiqua qu'il était maintenant deux heures et quart.

- En plus il est en retard …

Richard n'y tint plus et se leva. Il m'attrapa et me força à venir m'asseoir à sa place. Lui, s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, sa main toujours posée fermement sur mon bras.

- Arrête de râler, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lucius nous observait avec attention, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Je sursautai, mais ce n'était que Narcissa. Elle nous dévisagea avec étonnement tout en posant un plateau de mignardises sur une table.

- Severus n'est pas encore arrivé ? S'étonna-t-elle avant d'aller rejoindre Lucius.

- Non pas encore, répondis-je d'un ton plus que mauvais.

- Je ne suis pas à ton service !

La voix de Severus claqua dans le silence. Il fit son entrée et salua tout le monde d'un petit mouvement de la tête. Il me fusilla de ses prunelles noires avant de prendre place. Un rictus étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il semblait satisfait de la situation.

- Je ne me savais pas si attendu, rit-il.

Intérieurement je bondis. La main de Richard raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras. Je levai la tête vers le sorcier. Il me sourit pour essayer de me calmer.

Le directeur de Serpentard attendit encore quelques instants avant de prendre la parole pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Lupin a donné sa démission ! Annonça-t-il avec une certaine jubilation dans la voix.

- Le sort du loup-garou ne nous intéresse guère, rétorqua soudain Cissey avec un air pincé.

- Au contraire, la contredit son époux. Cela est intéressant … Qui le vieux fou va nommer à sa place ?

- Encore un incompétent, poursuivit la sorcière blonde. Ça devient une habitude …

- J'ai entendu quelques noms, intervint alors le Maître des Potions.

Le regard de Lucius flamboya.

- Vraiment Severus ? L'interrogea-t-il

- Oui, Albus …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement en l'entendant appeler le vieux fou par son prénom. Severus m'ignora superbement et reprit.

- a souvent mentionné le nom de Fol-Oeil …

- Quoi ?

Je m'étais levée d'un bond.

- Il n'est pas question que ce … ce … que … qu'il vienne à Poudlard ! C'est … C'est ...n'importe quoi.

Je serrai mes poings très fort. Richard posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Calme-toi.

Avec douceur, il me força à me rasseoir. Lucius avait l'air perplexe. Il croisa ses jambes et appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs sombres.

- Il a l'intention de ressortir l'Auror de sa retraite ? Etrange …

Lucius tourna la tête vers Severus. Son regard acier se fit plus dur encore.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Fudge a laissé entendre que tu es passé à côté de l'Ordre de Merlin …

Severus à cette mention fit une grimace haineuse.

- Il a aussi laissé échappé qu'il t'avait trouvé … instable … Contre qui t'es-tu encore emporté ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout ça c'est la faute à Potter … marmonna le sorcier aux cheveux gras.

- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ? La Gazette ne nous apprend rien à part crier à qui veut l'entendre que le Ministère est incompétent …

- Quelle version souhaites-tu avoir ? Il y en a deux …

- Les deux … répondit Lucius.

Son regard gris flamboyait. Il avait toute son attention dirigée vers Severus et je crois que nous étions tous comme lui.

- Black, que j'ai ramené au château, aurait réussi à transplaner … et s'est enfui … Il avait jeté un sortilège de confusion aux trois gryffondors qui voulaient l'attraper pour tirer à eux toute la gloire de son arrestation.

- C'est ridicule, marmonna Narcissa.

J'étais bien d'accord avec elle.

- C'est la version « officielle » du Ministère, poursuivit Severus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la sorcière blonde.

- Et la version non officielle – celle que croit le vieux citronné ? Demandai-je.

Car j'étais persuadé que le directeur n'y croyait pas. Il savait très bien que ce bon à rien de Black était tout sauf un dangereux Mangemort en fuite.

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Une version … des plus … surprenantes …

Il posa son regard noir sur chacun d'entre nous. Voyant qu'il avait toute notre attention, il poursuivit. Il lâcha un nom, un seul …

- Pettigrew …

- Pettigrew est mort ! S'exclama Richard. Dans cette fameuse explosion qui a conduit Black à Azkaban.

- Black et Lupin prétendent que non …

- Quoi ? C'est … c'est impossible ! M'insurgeai-je.

- Si tu me laissais finir au lieu de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes !

Je me renfonçai un peu plus dans le fauteuil et mon visage se ferma. Ma main chercha à tâtons celle de Richard que je serrai fortement.

- Pettigrew serait un animagus.

- Un Rat ! Coupai-je de nouveau Severus. Cette histoire d'animagus est vraie, il n'est pas déclaré …

Cette fois tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Balbutia Severus.

- Parce qu'il nous l'avait dit …

- Nous ? Demanda le professeur de potions.

Je baissai la tête vivement.

- Rabastan et moi, murmurai-je à toute allure.

Je relevai la tête et fixai Severus.

- Tu te souviens quand Pettigrew avait disparu … à Poudlard. Bah … c'était nous … et c'est comme ça que … qu'on a su …

Je me tus soudainement. Richard, voyant mon trouble, serra un peu plus ma main et enjoignit Severus à reprendre le cours de son récit.

- Ensuite, Severus ?

- Il aurait fait croire à sa mort, se coupant le doigt qu'on a retrouvé … Et se serait enfui dans les égouts. Il est resté caché sous forme de rat pendant douze ans … Il se serait caché chez les Weasley, devenant l'animal familier des enfants … Black a récupéré la Gazette où les Weasley posaient dessus, il a reconnu Pettigrew et s'est échappé. Il voulait le retrouver et le tuer …

- Pettigrew est vivant ? Répétai-je doucement. Ce sale petit rat est encore en vie …

Pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que tout ceci était la vérité.

- Tu ne vas pas croire la version de Potter ? Me demanda Narcissa.

Je relevai la tête et la regardai.

- Si … Elle est … au final, beaucoup plus crédible. Je sais que Pettigrew est un animagus, tout comme je sais pertinemment que Black n'a rien d'un mage noir … Tout … se tient …

Je me tournai vers Severus.

- Et Black alors ? Comment s'est-il échappé d'Azkaban ?

- Dumbledore vient de découvrir que lui aussi était animagus, tout comme Potter. Ils ont appris tous les trois à le devenir lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard pour tenir compagnie à Lupin lors de la Pleine Lune …

- Et Pettigrew alors ? Et Black ? Où sont-ils maintenant ?

- Envolés tous les deux dans la nature … Je doute qu'on entende de nouveau parler de Peter …

- Ca vaudrait mieux pour lui ...Grondai-je tout bas.

Je n'avais pas oublié que c'était sur ses informations que le Lord avait retrouvé les Potter et qu'il avait disparu … Tout ce qui était arrivé ensuite était à cause de ce moins que rien …

Severus n'avait plus rien à nous apprendre, aussi ne tardai-je pas à prendre congé. Richard, lui, avait encore quelques détails à régler avec Lucius. J'aurai pu l'attendre, mais j'avais besoin de … prendre l'air.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour,**_

_**C'est avec beaucoupppppppppppp de retard que je reviens avec cette fic … Beaucoup de choses IRL ont fait que j'ai mis de côté cette fic par manque de temps … Pourtant j'ai toujours autant l'envie de la terminer … Alors je m'y remets doucement.**_

_**D'autant plus que nous allons rentrer dans les choses sérieuses maintenant ! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Que cela soit le cas ou non, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec le pitit bouton « review »;)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 16 : Un renouveau ? **_

Ce fut la douleur qui me tira de mon sommeil. Fulgurante mais rapide …

D'un bond je me redressai dans mon lit. Assise, mal réveillée, encore pleine des souvenirs insaisissables de mon rêve, je passai une main sur mon visage. Mon regard se posa sur le décor de ma chambre plongée dans la pénombre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, le vent frais nocturne s'y engouffrait et faisait voler les fins rideaux avant d'aller jouer avec les tentures du baldaquin. Le temps que je fasse ce bref état des lieux visuel, ce qui m'avait réveillé avait disparu. Une nouvelle fois, je crus que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cela m'arrivait souvent à une époque, moins maintenant que tout s'endormait lentement au fond de moi.

Pourtant cette nuit …

Je secouai la tête, me maudissant intérieurement. Je n'étais qu'une idiote qui prenait ses désirs pour la réalité. Soupirant, je me laissai tomber en arrière dans la masse molle des oreillers. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Et soudain cela recommença.

Une brûlure brève mais bien réelle à l'avant-bras gauche … Comme … comme autrefois.

Dans un sursaut, je me redressai et ma main fouilla à tâtons sous les oreillers pour retrouver ma baguette. Une goutte de sueur coula lentement dans mon dos et je retins avec peine un frisson. Ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement tout comme mon rythme cardiaque.

Ma baguette ! Il me fallait ma baguette. D'un geste rageur, je balayai de la main les oreillers. Où était-elle passée ?

Mes doigts effleurèrent enfin le bois doux et tremblant légèrement, je marmonnai un sort.

- Lumos !

J'étais fébrile comme rarement je l'avais été. La pointe de ma baguette éclaira la peau pâle de mon avant-bras. Mais rien … je secouai la tête. La brûlure … Je ne l'avais pas rêvée, j'en étais certaine. Alors je levai un peu plus le bras le tenant devant mon visage, je rapprochais ma baguette et plissai le regard. A la lueur de ma baguette, je voyais ma veine courir sous la peau. Et là, mon cœur rata un battement ou deux.

La Marque !

Je ne rêvai pas ! Elle était là, dessinée sur ma chair pâle. Certes, presque invisible, à peine marquée, mais c'était Elle.

- RICHARD ! Hurlai-je soudain.

Je me levai avec précipitation, repoussant maladroitement mes couvertures. A peine debout, je me pris les pieds dans le drap et m'étalai au sol. M'emmêlant encore plus dans le tissu blanc, je pestai en grognant. Je réussis enfin à me dépêtrer et, baguette à la main, je sortis en courant de ma chambre.

- Richard !

Je dus hurler plus d'une vingtaine de fois le prénom du propriétaire des lieux dans ma course. J'étais accompagnée également par les cris de désapprobation des tableaux que je réveillais sur mon passage. Mais je les entendais à peine. Une bride par ça par là de paroles où l'on s'insurgeait contre mon vacarme et ma tenue. Il fallait dire que le spectacle devait être des plus étranges à me voir ainsi courir et hurler dans tout le manoir en nuisette longue. Je dévalai les escaliers, manquant de peu de tomber. Je me rattrapai de justesse à la rampe et réussis à éviter de continuer ma descente sur les fesses, la tête la première.

J'étais arrivée dans l'aile ouest, là où étaient les appartements de Richard.

- RICHARD !

Mes pieds nus tapaient les tapis en cadence. Je ne ralentis ma course qu'une porte avant celle de sa chambre. Je m'arrêtai un instant. Une main posée sur le mur, la tête penchée en avant, je repris mon souffle.

La porte devant moi s'ouvrit soudain.

- Par Salazar ! S'exclama alors Richard.

Ce fut à peine si je fis attention à sa tenue plus que légère. Mon regard s'attarda à peine sur le boxer qu'il portait en tout et pour tout.

- Richard ! Répétai-je une énième fois.

- Sais-tu dire ou plutôt hurler autre chose que mon prénom en pleine nuit ? Me demanda-t-il avec sérieux. Si tu n'as pas réveillé Théo tu as de la chance …

Il laissa échapper un soupir et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Même en pleine nuit et en boxer, il gardait son flegme légendaire, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. De toute façon, si j'étais là, il allait en connaître rapidement la raison.

J'accordai à peine un regard à sa chambre. Une seule bougie brûlait, flottant au-dessus du chevet. La fenêtre ici aussi était ouverte et le vent estival qui s'y engouffrait faisait trembloter la flamme magique qui ne pouvait être éteinte que par un sort.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu hurles comme un troll blessé ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir, n'aimant guère la comparaison. Je vins me planter devant lui et levai la tête pour accrocher son regard.

- Ma Marque, Richard, elle est revenue !

Sans attendre une parole de réponse de sa part, j'attrapai son bras. Ma baguette projetait toujours son lumos et je l'approchai pour observer sa peau. Mes doigts fins coururent sur sa peau, essayant de trouver le dessin de la tête de mort et du serpent. Mais rien … Je ne me rendis même pas compte que mon examen lui arracha un frisson.

Je me penchai un peu plus, mon nez touchant presque son avant-bras. Persuadée que j'avais mal regardé. J'avais eu du mal à apercevoir ma propre Marque, cela devait être la même chose pour le bras de Richard.

Soudain, je sentis la main droite de Richard attraper mon menton et me forcer à relever la tête.

- Charlotte … Murmura le sorcier doucement.

Je secouai la tête, sentant déjà les larmes monter à mes yeux.

- Non, non, non ! Protestai-je faiblement. Je ne l'ai pas rêvée, Richard !

- Charlotte …

Il répéta doucement mon prénom tandis que son pouce effleurait doucement ma joue. Je fermai les yeux un court instant.

- Tu … tu ne l'as pas sentie ?

Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête. Ce n'était pas un songe sorti de mon imagination cette fois. C'était la douleur qui m'avait réveillée, la Brûlure si caractéristique … Et ma Marque, elle était réapparue ! Mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trompée, c'était impossible.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Tu … je … Richard …

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du sorcier. Il eut cette expression triste qui, un instant, voila son regard.

Sa main qui s'était posée sur ma joue glissa lentement dans mon cou avant de descendre le long de mon bras. Il attrapa mon poignet et à son tour releva mon avant-bras et l'observa. Son index dessina une Marque qui n'était plus visible.

- Il n'y a rien, Charlotte … Rien du tout …

- Mais, protestai-je faiblement. Elle était là ! Tout à l'heure, je l'ai sentie ! Je l'ai vue ! Richard … Vraiment vue ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! J'en suis sûre ! J'étais bien réveillée !

Quelque chose passa dans son regard. Il soupira de nouveau. Je me redressai légèrement, mes yeux pétillèrent.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je soudain.

Ce fut lui, cette fois, qui secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas Charlotte …

Ma main serra plus fortement son bras que je n'avais pas lâché. Je plissai mes yeux.

- Tu l'as sentie aussi …

Cette fois, ce n'était plus une question, mais une affirmation.

Richard me lâcha et se défit de mon emprise. Il recula d'un pas et alla se placer devant la cheminée. Il me tourna le dos. Sa main se posa sur le manteau de marbre blanc veiné de vert et gris. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai une chose étrange. Autrefois, il y avait eu des photos dans sa chambre. Mais plus aucun cadre ne trônait sur la cheminée. Un instant je détournai le regard et observai le chevet. C'était pareil : ils étaient vides de toutes photos. Depuis quand le sorcier avait-il fait le ménage dans les souvenirs d'Apollonia ? C'était étrange. Dans un autre moment, je lui aurai posé la question … mais la situation était grave.

Je soupirai et m'approchai dans son dos. Ma main se posa sur son omoplate. Il sursauta et sortant de ses pensées, il se retourna.

- Charlotte … Je … je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs … Mais …

Il s'interrompit. Mes yeux restaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Je clos alors mes paupières, rêvant d'entendre les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

- Oui … avoua-t-il finalement.

Je rouvris les yeux. Un éclair incompréhensible passa dans son regard. Il posa son index sur mes lèvres voyant que j'allais l'interrompre.

- Laisse-moi terminer, Charlotte. S'il te plaît ! Oui, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose … Mais quoi, je ne sais pas … Alors ne me demande pas d'explications, je serai incapable de t'en donner … Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Ça a été tellement bref que je ne suis même pas sûr que cela ait été réel … Ce n'était peut-être rien …

Je secouai la tête.

- Non Richard, c'était tout sauf rien. Tu as senti quelque chose ! J'ai senti quelque chose . Ce … Ce n'est pas une coïncidence...

- Écoute … Charlotte, il est tard. Et je ne crois pas qu'en parler comme ça, dans cet état, va nous aider à y voir plus clair …

Richard avait raison, je le savais. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir… et lui non plus.

Un long frisson me parcourut alors. Je me sentais totalement perdue.

- Richard … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Son regard semblait aussi perdu que le mien.

- On verra tout ça demain … A tête reposée …

Il me prit soudain dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés. Sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux et les caressa doucement. Je ne savais plus trop qui réconfortait qui …

- Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux, me murmura-t-il soudain.

Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard brillant dans le sien. Avait-il joué au legilimens ? Car je devais avouer que je n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule. A moins que la même pensée l'ait traversé. Je lui souris doucement.

- Je veux bien.

Et quelques instants plus tard je me retrouvai, comme cela nous arrivait autrefois, dans ses bras, allongée dans le noir. La situation aurait dû me sembler bizarre, mais je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir plus en avant.

J'étais persuadée que le sommeil ne viendrait plus pour cette fin de nuit. Je me trompais. Était-ce les bras rassurants de Richard qui m'enlaçaient ? Était-ce la fatigue nerveuse ? Je ne le savais, mais je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me tira de mon sommeil. La lumière me fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et éblouie, mal réveillée, je mis un certain à temps à me rappeler où j'étais. Quand mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière matinale aveuglante, la première chose qu'ils découvrirent fut le visage de Richard qui m'observait, un sourire léger flottant sur les lèvres. Je me redressai vivement, comme prise en flagrant délit de Merlin seul savait quoi. A mon tour je le dévisageai en silence. Ce fut là, dans le soleil estival naissant que je me rendis compte que le sorcier avait bien changé. Des pattes d'oies s'étaient dessinées autour de ses yeux. Ceux-ci avaient perdu leur éclat rieur qu'ils arboraient presque quotidiennement, autrefois. Leur bleu n'était plus aussi limpide qu'avant, les soucis et le temps ayant faire leur oeuvre. Du sel s'était mêlé au noir ébène de ses cheveux. Oui des feux avaient bien brûlés sous les chaudrons, le temps avait défilé …

Il se prêta de bonne grâce à cet examen silencieux. Il affichait toujours ce petit sourire mystérieux et étrange.

- Bien dormi ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Oui, admis-je. Et toi ?

Il rit doucement.

- Pas beaucoup … avoua-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose me titillait.

- Et tu m'observes comme ça depuis ? Ajoutai-je.

- Un certain temps …

Sans trop expliquer pourquoi, sa réponse me… gêna. Je m'assis dans le lit.

- Je … je … je vais m'habiller, bafouillai-je.

Un peu précipitamment, je me levai. Je sentais toujours le regard azur de Richard sur moi.

- On se voit au petit déjeuner, lançai-je tout en quittant rapidement sa chambre.

Avant de me rendre dans la salle à manger, je fis un détour par le hall. J'attrapai deux capes : la mienne et une à Richard. Je choisis les plus pratiques et les plus discrètes, optant pour celles avec une large capuche, de couleur bleu nuit. Je passai la mienne par dessus ma robe de sorcière et me dirigeai dans la salle à manger.  
Le maître des lieux était déjà attablé. Son visage était caché par l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il était en train de lire, tout en sirotant son thé. A ses côtés, divers parchemins étaient étalés. Le courrier du matin. Je reconnus le sceau de Sainte Mangouste sur l'un d'entre eux ainsi que de fins billets rouges. Je fis un pas pour observer un peu mieux, avant de sourire. Théo allait être content : Richard avait reçu nos places pour la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Des places de choix, si j'en jugeai ce que j'arrivais à déchiffrer à l'envers. Certes, ce n'était pas la tribune officielle, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux après. Sainte Mangouste n'oubliait pas ses Guérisseurs en chef et ses anciens chefs de services ...

Théo, lui justement, avait disparu. Il ne restait à sa place que les miettes de ses toasts sur la nappe blanche, son bol presque vide contenait une larme de thé.

En m'entendant arriver, Richard replia son journal. Je lui tendis sa cape avant de me saisir d'un toast que j'enfournai rapidement dans ma bouche.

- En route ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds que les coupelles des tasses de thé.

- Pardon ?

Un deuxième toast dans la main, j'attrapai un bol de thé. Je ne pris pas garde à la fumée qui s'échappait du bol et en avalant le breuvage ambrée à tout vitesse, je faillis m'étouffer et me brûler. Je toussai violemment.

- J'ignorai que nous avions un rendez-vous si urgent, continua calmement Richard, que tu ne prennes même pas le temps de t'étouffer assise à ta place …

Une dernière quinte de toux me secoua, tandis que le rouge avait envahi mon visage.

- C'est pas drôle, marmonnai-je d'un ton grognon.

Je restai debout, engloutissant mon deuxième toast.

- Par Salazar, Richard, hâte-toi !

Il ne se départit pas de son calme et continua à boire son thé lentement, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Puis-je savoir qu'elle est notre destination …

Un silence lui répondit. C'était une excellente question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

- J'en sais rien …

- Donc si je résume … je dois me dépêcher pour aller Merlin sait où … Hum …

Son flegme de lord anglais m'exaspérait sur le moment. Ma main se porta sur mon avant-bras et frotta l'endroit où ma Marque était brièvement réapparue la nuit dernière. Je vis Richard poser ses yeux à cet endroit avant de soupirer.

- Charlotte … murmura-t-il d'un ton doux.

Il finit par reposer sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et se leva.

- Que cherches-tu à faire ?

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui laissa échapper un soupir.

- Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! Richard ! On va retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

La Marque était revenue … C'était un signe. Notre Maître était vivant … Quelque part … pas assez fort pour lancer un véritable appel … Mais il était de retour, c'était évident !

- Charlotte … Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions partir Merlin sait-où … En parler oui …

- Mais que veux-tu dire de plus, Richard ?

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Je poursuivis.

- Tu l'as sentie comme moi, cette nuit. La Marque nous a brûlés ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Il faut le retrouver !

- Non !

Sur le coup je crus avoir mal entendu. Mon regard hésitant dévisagea Richard. D'une voix faible, je répétai ce qu'il venait de laisser claquer dans le silence.

- Non ?

- Non !

La violence de son ton, sans appel, me fit reculer d'un pas.

- Mais … Protestai-je.

- Charlotte, écoute ! J'ai bien réfléchi !

Je l'interrompis.

- Il n'y a pas réfléchir ! Le Maître nous appelle, nous devons le retrouver !

Richard secoua la tête et s'approcha de moi. Il me faisait face de toute sa hauteur. Je levai la tête pour tenter de déchiffrer son regard. J'y lus une farouche détermination … et … de la colère ? Je n'en étais pas certaine.

- Allons Charlotte, ouvre les yeux ! Tu as senti quoi cette nuit ? Presque rien … une infime douleur … Cela pouvait être tout ou n'importe quoi …

- Non, tu l'as sentie aussi ! Cela ne peut être une coïncidence ! Et ma Marque ?! Je l'ai vue !

- J'ai cru sentir quelque chose, mais ce n'était rien … Une crampe … peut-être … Quant à ta Marque … Tu as cru la voir … Il n'y avait rien quand tu es venue me retrouver, je n'ai rien vu sur mon bras !

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Richard ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Justement ! Le Maître a besoin de nous ! Il ne peut pas nous contacter … plus … fortement … Il doit être affaibli … il faut le retrouver !

- Charlotte !

Richard avait crié mon prénom …

- Ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'était rien !

Il me parlait toujours sur ce ton sévère et dur.

- Arrête de dire que ce n'était rien ! C'est faux !

Moi aussi j'avais haussé le ton.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ! J'en suis sûre !

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Tu prends tes espoirs pour la réalité ! Tout ceci est derrière nous ! C'est … fini !

- Non !

D'un geste brusque je repoussai ses mains.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ! Rien n'est fini ! Tu m'entends ? RIEN N'EST FINI ! Et ça recommence !

Je releva la manche de ma robe et posa mon index à l'endroit où était revenue ma Marque.

- Je l'ai vue hier soir ! JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI VU, Richard ! Je l'ai espérée tant de fois, mais cette fois, c'était VRAI !

- Il ne s'est rien passé pendant près de treize ans … pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela change ?

J'eus envie de lui hurler parce que je le voulais, parce que j'en avais besoin, mais je me tus. Je ne comprenais plus Richard. Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela ? Je croyais avoir en face de moi Lucius, qui avait si bien retourné sa veste à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Parce que … parce que …

Il eut un petit rire, presque dédaigneux. Je reculai d'un pas, blessée par son attitude.

- Mais … mais … enfin … Richard … Tu n'as pas … envie de … voir le retour du Maître ?

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Et de le voir hésiter, de le voir rester silencieux me fit peur. Je reculai de nouveau d'un pas. Un froid immense me saisit et je sentis comme quelque chose se briser en moi. J'eus envie de fuir, de quitter le manoir en courant. Je reculai encore d'un pas, le sorcier lui s'avança vers moi pour réduire la distance.

Il me dévisagea avec le plus grand sérieux. Il essaya de me sourire mais n'y parvint. Et il faudrait bien plus qu'un sourire pour me rassurer.

- Non …

Son déni claqua dans le silence et je poussai un petit cri. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi trahie que maintenant. Même toutes les histoires avec Severus ne m'avaient pas fait autant de mal … Il était question de Richard … Mon Richard... Le sorcier avec qui j'avais grandi, le sorcier qui était entré dans ma vie et qui n'en était jamais ressorti malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait toujours été là. Et un seul mot venait de tout briser. Ce fut comme si un gouffre insondable s'était ouvert entre nous deux. Je sentis ses mains se reposer sur mes épaules mais tout ceci me paraissait si loin … Je secouai la tête.

- Richard, lançai-je incrédule. Tu … tu … ne peux pas dire cela …

Je sentis une larme couler, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de descendre le long de ma joue, le pouce du sorcier venait de la faire disparaître. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé et navré …

- Et toutes ces années, tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus … Tu ne peux pas balayer tout cela avec ce non !

- Justement … regarde le résultat ! Ouvre les yeux … Caly …

Je sursautai violemment.

Treize ans … Treize ans qu'il ne m'avait plus appelée par mon vrai prénom …

- Toi plus qu'une autre, tu devrais comprendre … Tout ce que tu as … perdu …

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais plus le regarder, plus l'entendre. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était semblable à un doloris qu'il me lançait droit dans le cœur.

- JUSTEMENT ! Hurlai-je de colère, de peur et de désespoir. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE CELA AIT ETE EN VAIN !

- Caly …

La paume de sa main épousa la forme de ma joue avec douceur.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que Théodore ait à endurer cela ! Trancha-t-il sèchement. Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre … toi …

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était plus mon Richard que j'avais devant moi.

- Non … non … non ! pleurai-je en balbutiant. Tu … tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Richard …

La caresse qu'il déposa sur ma joue me fit pleurer de plus belle.

- Théo a de nouveau un semblant de famille, je ne veux plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose … Je ne veux pas qu'il nous perde … pour … des rêves utopiques … qui … qui …

Il baissa la tête, n'en rajoutant pas plus.

Je ne bougeai plus. Les seuls mouvements étaient à présent les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je me sentais détruite de l'intérieur. J'étais gelée. Je me rendis compte que je venais de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait pour moi …

Comprit-il ce que je ressentais ? Il finit par relever la tête.

- Je … je ne veux pas te perdre …

Et soudain, sans crier garde, il fit la dernière chose à laquelle je me serai attendue. Il m'enlaça avec force et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'étais comme stupéfixée et je ne réagis pas. Je le laissai m'embrasser sans rien faire, ni l'encourager, ni le repousser.

Il finit par se reculer légèrement. Je sentais encore son souffle se mêler au mien. Je me défis de son étreinte, doucement, tout en secouant la tête.

- Richard … je … je …

Les mots refusaient de sortir. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais trop perdue pour penser quoique ce soit.

Alors, je fis la seule chose que je savais faire. Je tournai les talons et partis en courant.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà (déjà ! Pour une fois ! ) avec un nouveau chapitre ! Direction la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et le camping ! Oui oui,un Mangemort ça campe aussi ^^ **_

_**Un grand merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que malgré la longue attente ma fic est toujours lue ^^**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 17 : Le Portoloin**_

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, le départ avait été fixé à sept heures du matin. Il était six heures trente – la pendule du hall venait de sonner – quand je franchis la porte.

Dans le hall majestueux, l'elfe s'affairait à ensorceler un grand sac. En me voyant arriver, il s'inclina sans mot dire. Pas une parole ne s'échappa de ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il vit la mare de boue et de poussière qui se forma après mon passage.

D'un pas vif, je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Ils seraient sans aucun doute encore attablés là-bas. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et personne ne s'aperçut de ma présence. Un instant, mon regard les observa avec intensité : Théodore qui dévorait avec voracité son petit déjeuner, son père toujours aussi calme et posé … Je m'attardai plus longuement sur lui.

Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais fui et Richard avait fort changé : le temps semblait s'être abattu avec force sur lui et un pincement dans le coeur me rappela que j'en étais sans doute la principale responsable. En remettant les pieds ici, j'avais décidé de faire comme si j'avais jeté un Oubliette sur ce qui s'était passé dans cette même pièce et qui avait provoqué ma fuite.

Ce fut Théo en relevant les yeux qui m'aperçut le premier. Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres se fana bien vite en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvai.

- Tante Charlotte !

A son tour, Richard lâcha des yeux la Gazette du Sorcier et nos regards se croisèrent. Je réservai mon seul sourire à Théo, préférant ignorer son père.

Sans mot dire, je me servis un thé que je sirotais debout, par égard pour les chaises au tissu délicat que la boue ne pourrait qu'abîmer.

- Père était prêt à revendre ta place au marché noir, me gronda Théo.

Je voyais bien que le jeune sorcier brûlait de me demander où j'étais passée et pourquoi mais qu'il n'osait pas, l'attitude de Richard et moi y étant sans doute pour quelque chose.

- Je peux repartir … marmonnai-je en réponse.

Mon regard glacé se posa sur Richard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que souhaite Théo, me répondit-il sur un ton qui faisait écho à mes yeux.

Je fis quelques pas et vins me planter près de l'ancien Mangemort.

- Et toi que souhaites-tu ?

Il soupira, une étincelle éteinte brilla dans ses yeux.

- Tu le sais très bien … murmura-t-il dans un souffle ténu.

Il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête avant de poursuivre un peu plus fort.

- Tu as tout juste le temps de prendre une douche. Dans le doute, Pipo avait tout de même préparé tes affaires … Le portoloin sera actif à sept précises ! Sois ponctuelle ! Nous ne t'attendrons pas.

Je hochai la tête sans mot dire et quittai la salle à manger, sous le regard interrogateur de Théo qui avait sans nulle doute senti le gouffre immense qui s'était creusé entre son père et moi.

Reprendre une allure plus humaine ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes. A sept heures moins dix j'étais dans le hall, devant un des miroirs en train d'attacher la fibule en argent de ma cape. Le reflet de Richard apparut dans mon dos.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Je t'ai cherchée au cottage …

- Je sais … J'ai vu ton parchemin … quand je suis passée en coup de vent …

Il secoua la tête bizarrement avant de poursuivre.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Je fit non de la tête.

- Rien, grognai-je. J'ai … abandonné …

Devant cet aveu, je baissai la tête. Un instant, l'envie de porter mes pas jusque Little Hangleton m'avait traversée l'esprit mais je n'avais pas mis cela à exécution … Qu'aurai-je vu là-bas ? La même maison délabrée qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de treize ans? La même couche de poussière sur le sol ? Les mêmes pièces vides ? Je n'avais plus de courage de remettre les pieds, le coeur battant, dans un ancien repaire pour me retrouver seule face au vide. Alors j'étais rentrée.

- J'ai fait quatre cachettes … en vain … Je n'avais plus la force d'en faire … d'autres …

Richard esquissa un geste dans ma direction mais se retint au dernier moment de me prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains m'effleurèrent simplement une fraction de seconde avant de remonter vers mes épaules. Comme une excuse à son geste, il réajusta ma cape et remonta ma capuche sur ma tête.

- Je … commença-t-il.

Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Théodore déboula excité par l'idée d'aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Sans trop nous regarder, il se mit à hurler.

- On va être en retard ! Le portoloin ne nous attendra pas !

Richard acquiesça en silence. Puis il donna le signal de départ. Normalement pour cette Coupe du Monde Quidditch, c'étaient aux sorciers d'aller à la rencontre du portoloin, pas nous … C'était l'avantage de la position de Richard à Sainte Mangouste. Il nous fallait juste sortir de la propriété.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous entourions tous les trois une vieille théière ébréchée. Richard jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre à gousset en or et fit signe qu'il allait être l'heure.

J'attrapai le bec tandis que Richard et Théo touchèrent l'anse. Il était temps. A peine eûmes-nous attrapé le vieil objet cassé que le portoloin fonctionna.

La sensation était toujours aussi désagréable : l'impression qu'un crochet attrapait le nombril pour nous happer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination. Je retins de la main Théo pour qu'il ne tombe pas lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas habitué à voyager ainsi. Il fit une drôle de grimace tandis que je remettais ma capuche sur mes cheveux. Richard était déjà en train de discuter avec deux sorciers. J'entraînai Théo un peu plus loin : il ne manquerait plus qu'une autre arrivée de portoloin nous tombe dessus. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observai Richard et les deux sorciers du Ministère. Celui qui était vêtu d'un kilt et d'un poncho récupéra la théière et la jeta avec les autres portoloins dans une boîte. En y regardant de plus près, je vis plusieurs vieux objets moldus : journaux, canettes, bottes, ballon crevé... Rien de bien reluisant mais il fallait bien cela pour protéger les portoloins de la curiosité des moldus.

Le sorcier au costume de tweed avait l'air épuisé, il regarda son parchemin et indiqua une direction à Richard.

Ce dernier nous rejoignit, il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu le sourire. Se tournant vers Théo, il lui expliqua notre destination.

- Premier champ. Il faut trouver un moldu du nom de Roberts …

Je fis la grimace en silence.

La brume montait doucement sur la lande déserte et bientôt des silhouettes de tentes dressées jusque l'horizon prirent des allures de fantômes torturés. Un petit bois sombre se dessinait aussi dans les bras mouvants de la brume.

Quelques sorciers se pressaient devant l'entrée du camping. Le propriétaire des lieux ne semblait plus en état d'accueillir les campeurs. Il était assis sur une chaise devant sa maisonnette de pierre, le regard dans le vide comme s'il avait stupéfixé. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des paroles difficilement compréhensibles :

- Emplacement trente, emplacement dix-huit, pour une nuit …

Trois sorciers semblaient avoir pris sa relève et dirigeaient les arrivants vers leur emplacement de tente.

Tandis que nous patientions, Richard observait le moldu et soudain le médicomage reprit le dessus.

- Trop d'oubliettes, commenta-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme s'il y avait besoin d'impliquer des moldus là dedans … continua-t-il à grommeler.

Mais il se tut bien vite car c'était à nous. Comme quelques minutes auparavant, je laissai Richard gérer tout cela, restant en retrait avec Théo. Ce dernier regardait avec un mince sourire son père se débattre avec l'argent moldu que lui réclamait le sorcier. En échange de petits morceaux de papier moldus, Richard récupéra un plan du camping. Il retourna vers nous, observa le plan où notre emplacement était marqué d'une croix avant de nous conduire non loin du petit bois.

- Nous ne sommes pas très loin du stade, expliqua-t-il. Un emplacement idéal.

Il nous fallut grimper une petite pente. Nous étions à présent dans la bonne allée, à deux rangées du petit bois. Trouver notre emplacement fut un jeu d'enfant d'autant plus que le carré d'herbe vide arborait une petite pancarte où était inscrit « Nott ».

Les tentes qui nous entouraient étaient des plus extravagantes. On aurait dit des châteaux miniatures en tissu avec tours et tourelles violettes et vertes.

Richard soupira en examinant avec attention l'espace de gazon qui allait devenir notre chez-nous pour quelques heures.

Il sortit un minuscule paquet de sa poche et le posa au centre de l'herbe perlée de rosée. Puis il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers le paquet. Trois sorts plus tard, notre « tente » était dressée.

- Où as-tu été dénicher ça ? M'exclamai-je en voyant la demeure luxueuse en tissu qui allait nous accueillir.

La tente n'avait de nom que la tente et sans doute juste le fait que la bâtisse était en toile. On aurait dit une petite maison : rien ne manquait : la porte, les fenêtres, un étage, un toit en toiles noire set même une cheminée. Devant la tente, se dressait une tonnelle envahie par le chèvrefeuille et la glycine. Une petite table en fer forgé et quatre chaises étaient à moitié caché par cette végétation odorante.

Je jetai un regard suspicieux à Richard.

- Tu n'as pourtant jamais fait de camping … Comment as-tu eu cette tente ?

- C'est Sainte Mangouste qui l'a mise à ma disposition. Ils ne m'ont pas uniquement fourni les billets. On m'a assuré qu'elle était confortable … Nous verrons bien et puis ce n'est que pour une nuit, normalement …

Sauf si la finale durait plus longtemps … Après tout, on savait très bien quand commençait un match de Quidditch mais jamais quand il terminait …

- Allons visiter, proposa alors Théo qui le premier s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

M'approchant à mon tour de la porte d'entrée, je remarquai alors le petit banc sous une des fenêtre et une cloche accrochée au-dessus de la porte, une chaîne descendait le long du chambranle. La toile qui formait les murs avait des motifs imitant la pierre. Ce n'était qu'en posant la main dessus qu'on se rendait compte que ce n'était pas du granit mais du tissu.

- Pas mal, concédai-je.

- Nous n'allions tout de même pas dormir à la moldu ! Rétorqua Richard avant d'entrer à son tour à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis en silence. Sainte Mangouste n'avait pas menti. Nous avions là tout le confort dont on pouvait rêver : une cheminée dans le salon, une cuisine avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à un elfe pour faire à manger. Une salle à manger avec un impressionnant lustre en cristal. A l'étage il y avait trois chambre, un bureau et une salle de bain avec baignoire.

Nous venions à peine de finir le tour du propriétaire que l'elfe arriva avec nos bagages. La petite créature s'occupa d'installer nos affaires avant d'investir la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec un plateau en argent sur lequel il avait disposé le service à thé.

Comme la brume se levait lentement, chassée par les premiers rayons du soleil,nous décidâmes d'investir la tonnelle.

Tout en sirotant le liquide ambré, Richard nous avertit.

- Je dois retrouver Lucius, nous annonça-t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Peux-tu rester avec Théo ? L'accompagner s'il veut faire un tour … Je préférerai qu'il ne se promène pas tout seul ici...

Théo allait protester qu'il était sans doute assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais Richard le fit taire avant qu'il ne commence à parler d'un geste sec de la main. Il darda son fils d'un regard sévère.

- Il y a tellement de monde et des sorciers pas forcément fréquentables … donna-t-il comme explication au jeune adolescent.

J'opinai du chef en silence. Richard avait raison, le camping n'abritait pas malheureusement que des sang-purs, bien au contraire !

L'ancien médicomage termina son thé et prit congé de nous.

Théodore était pressé d'aller se promener aussi m'obligea-t-il à finir rapidement ma tasse. Je n'étais guère enchantée de me mêler à la foule. J'avais toujours cette petite crainte que quelqu'un me reconnaisse … Mais c'était un risque infime à courir.

Le visage dissimulée dans l'ombre de ma capuche, j'emboîtai le pas à Théo qui m'entraîna dans les allées du camping.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Des sorciers du monde entier s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là. Des brides de conversation dans différentes langues se mêlaient pour former un brouhaha désagréable. Les tentes multicolores partaient à l'assaut du moindre espace vide et leurs propriétaires affichaient tout en couleur leur équipe préférée. Il fallait reconnaître que les Irlandais avaient fait fort : un véritable champ de trèfle semblait être sorti du sol.

Des marchands ambulants transplanaient un peu partout et les économies de Théodore fondirent rapidement. Le jeune sorcier fit l'acquisition de Multiplettes en prévision du match de ce soir, il s'acheta aussi une rosette aux couleurs de l'Irlande ainsi que d'autres gadgets arborant tous ou le vert ou le trèfle irlandais. L'adolescent était comme sur un nuage, me parlant sans cesse du match à venir, des joueurs et du possible résultat. Bien qu'étant hermétique au Quidditch, son enthousiasme m'arracha quelques rires et sourires.

Fatigués, nous retournâmes à notre tente. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé : nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer. L'elfe avait préparé quelques sandwichs froids que Théo engloutit avec appétit. Profitant d'un chaud rayon de soleil, il sortit une couverture, la déplia et s'allongea dessus. Le regard perdu dans le ciel sans nuage, il croisa ses bras derrière la tête. Je m'assis à côté de lui sans mot dire. Pour ma part, je regardais, sans vraiment les voir, les sorciers qui s'agitaient autour de nous. Au loin, les gratte-papiers du Ministère s'agitaient vers le petit bois, préparant sans doute fébrilement la finale qui débuterait dans quelques heures.

Théo bougea et se retourna sur le ventre. Son menton s'appuyait sur ses mains croisés. Il leva les yeux vers moi, pensif.

- Tante Charlotte ?

- Oui ?

- Père et toi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est pour cela que tu as disparu pendant ces trois jours ?

Je hochai la tête en silence, la gorge un peu nouée. Nullement impressionné par mon silence, le Serpentard poursuivit.

- A propos de quoi ?

J'émis un petit rire désabusé. Je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi j'avais fui … Pour la réaction de Richard, ces paroles indignes de lui ou pour le baiser … Sans doute un peu des deux …

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je dévisageai le sorcier.

- Une divergence d'opinion, dirons -nous …

Autant jeter un Oubliette sur la deuxième cause …

Machinalement, ma main droite avait frotté mon avant-bras gauche, là où j'en étais certaine ma Marque était réapparue un bref instant. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Théodore. Il fit claquer étrangement sa langue dans sa bouche et se redressa soudain. Il s'assit en tailleur face à moi et planta son regard noir dans le mien. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi à me sonder en silence, l'air grave. Je voyais bien que des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais qu'il n'osait pas me les poser. Il finit par baisser le regard qui s'arrêta quelques secondes sur mon avant-bras que je me tenais toujours.

Il inspira alors bruyamment comme s'il prenait son courage à deux mains. Il croisa de nouveau mon regard interrogateur. Les mots sortirent alors à toute vitesse.

- Tu as lancé beaucoup d'Impardonnables ?

Un nouveau rire désabusé m'échappa de nouveau.

- Plus qu'on pourrait le compter …

Le regard grave du petit sorcier ne me lâchait pas.

- Tu … tu as tué beaucoup de gens ?

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Il hocha de la tête. Je ne faisais que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Et … et Père ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place …

Voyant alors son regard insistant, je soupirai et lui offris une demi-réponse.

- Tu dois bien connaître la réponse à ta question, Théodore …

Il ne dit rien. Le sorcier baissa la tête un moment, comme s'il méditait ce que je venais de dire.

- Et … et ça fait quoi ? De lancer un Doloris … ou un Avada ?

Il avait nommé ce dernier sort dans un souffle comme s'il en craignait le nom. Sa question me surprit et je le regardais avec étonnement.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Sûrement pas la vérité ! Théo n'était qu'un gosse je n'allais pas lui avouer qu'il n'y avait que peu de sensations qui pouvaient égaler celles qu'on avait lorsqu'on pointait sa baguette sur quelqu'un sachant qu'on avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur celui qui nous faisait face … Qu'il n'y avait nulle musique plus agréable que les cris de souffrance qui vrillaient les oreilles lorsque l'éclair du Doloris venait à toucher sa cible …

En songeant à cela, un frisson nullement désagréable me traversa la colonne vertébrale et une lueur longtemps éteinte se ralluma un bref instant dans l'émeraude de mes yeux.

Je me penchai lentement vers Théo. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa joue avant de s'approcher de son oreille pour lui souffler quelques paroles presque inaudibles.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie jamais, Théodore. Une sensation qui te marque au fer rouge à jamais … Aussi séduisante que dangereuse, conclus-je.

Je me reculai lentement le dévisageant avec intensité. Une petite voix me murmurait que Bella n'aurait pas mieux résumé la chose tandis qu'une autre voix – plus raisonnable - hurlait dans ma tête que Richard allait me tuer s'il avait écho de cette conversation. Mais je savais très bien que Théo ne lui en parlerait jamais …

- Me … me … montreras-tu ? Lança-t-il soudain.

Sa question me figea soudain. Interdite je me demandais soudain si c'était bien mon Théo que j'avais devant moi. J'avais été à cent lieues de m'imaginer que cette part de la magie aurait pu autant le fasciner. Dans ma tête,Théo ressemblait bien plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Même si les convictions d'Appolonia étaient fortes, ce n'était pas au point qu'elle passe à l'acte et pour moi Théo suivrait sa voie et non celle de son père.

- Me montreras-tu ? Insista-t-il avec une pointe plus sèche dans la voix.

- Ton père me tuera si je fais cela, lui rétorquai-je.

Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Et depuis quand écoutes-tu mon père ?

Il n'avait pas tort.

- La question n'est pas là,Théodore Nott, répliquai-je sèchement. Je parle de respect et de confiance...

Le regard de Théo se durçit.

- Dois-je demander au père de Drago?me nargua-t-il.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui lancer des yeux noirs.

- Vas-y ! Lucius te fera la même réponse que moi …

Théo éclata de rire.

- Quelle réponse ? Tu n'as dit ni oui ni non …

Le jeune homme venait de marquer un point.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je tout à coup. Pourquoi veux-tu que je te montre cela ?

Je devais avouer que j'attendais sa réponse avec une certaine impatience. Il haussa des épaules et reprit la parole d'un air désinvolte.

- Par curiosité … Pour comprendre aussi …

Pour comprendre … là je reconnaissais mon Théo … Je ne dis rien.

- Alors ?

-Tu es trop jeune, Théodore … Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant …

Ma réponse le vexa, je le vis dans ses yeux. Il serra ses poings ce fut sa seule marque de colère car lorsqu'il me parla de nouveau, ce fut d'un ton très calme et détaché.

- Et toi ? Quel âge avais-tu ? Et Père ?

Un léger soupir d'agacement s'échappa de mes lèvres presque closes.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, Théo … Les circonstances étaient différentes …

- Et alors ?

- De toute façon, ce ne sont pas des sorts que tu peux « essayer » comme cela, répliquai-je. Tu ne pourrais pas les jeter !

- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me montrer …

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres … Seul mon silence lui répondit. Car si je lui disais le fond de ma pensée, nul doute que je le vexerai. Théodore n'était pas fait pour la magie noire … Il n'avait pas assez de noirceur, pas assez de ténébres en lui … Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à m'imaginer le jeune sorcier lancer un jour un Impardonnable.

Soudain, avant qu'il ne repose sa question, son visage changea. Il se leva brusquement et disparut. Je tournai la tête : Richard venait d'arriver.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires ! Cria Théo déjà presque rentré dans la tente.

Car le retour de Richard ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il allait être temps de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. La finale allait débuter !


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Me voilà vite de retour ^^**_

_**Merci pour les reviews ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Avec une Cissey un peu délurée ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 18 : La Troisième Mi-Temps**_

Le stade se vidait lentement. Les sorties étaient encombrées par les sorciers qui acclamaient à haute voix les joueurs Irlandais qui venaient de remporter la victoire. Les supporters bulgares n'étaient pas en reste : malgré la défaite de leur équipe, toutes les lèvres chantaient les louanges de Krum dont la prouesse éclipsait quelque peu le goût amer de voir la nation du trèfle brandir la coupe.

Théodore exultait. Des étincelles illuminaient son regard habituellement si grave. Il avait entamé un débat avec son père sur les actions du match qu'ils repassaient encore et encore, les commentant chacun de leur point de vue.

Je les observai en silence un peu en retrait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en voyant le jeune sorcier aussi heureux. Pour le moment, il semblait avoir oublié les projets qui avaient agité son esprit en fin d'après-midi et cela était tant mieux ! La perspective de relancer la conversation autour des Impardonnables ne m'enchantait guère … J'avais l'impression que la potion tournait à l'envers : Théodore qui soudain s'intéressait à la magie noire tandis que son père voulait s'en éloigner définitivement. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que Richard s'adressait à moi.

- … Lucius … un verre … soirée …

Voyant que je ne l'avais pas écouté, il me lança un regard noir.

- Si on te dérange, dis-nous le … soupira-t-il. Nous pouvons t'épargner notre présence !

Je préférerai ne rien répondre à cette pique injustifiée... Mais c'était dans le caractère de Richard. Il pouvait se montrer désagréable, froid et rancunier ...C'était cependant la première fois que je faisais les frais de cette facette colérique. Un frisson glacé me saisit et je resserrai contre moi ma cape pour tenter de chasser ce froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit d'été qui était tombée depuis longtemps.

Théo, lui, nous regardait en silence, son regard noir se posant successivement sur chacun de nous. Je secouai simplement la tête en faisant la moue.

- Visiblement c'est plutôt moi qui dérange … marmonnai-je. C'est moi qui vais vous laisser !

- Non ! S'exclama Théodore. Viens avec nous chez Lucius, tante Charlotte !

Ce fut uniquement pour le Serpentard que j'acceptais de rester un peu. Je pourrai toujours leur fausser compagnie un peu plus tard, si Richard ne changeait pas d'attitude.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Théodore non plus à en juger par l'expression qui traversa son visage.

Tout en parlant nous avions descendu les marches recouvertes de pourpre des gradins et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers la sortie la plus proche. Une fois dehors, la foule se dispersa rapidement. Les lanternes vertes et rouges qui avaient étincelé dans le petit bois s'éteignaient une à une, signe que la nuit devait reprendre ses droits après la manifestation magique de Quidditch. Pour autant,le calme n'était pas revenu dans le camping, bien au contraire : ça chantait, ça criait, ça riait et ça buvait. Les supporters des deux équipes commentaient à tout va le match, chacun trouvant que les joueurs qu'ils supportaient avaient été les meilleurs. Au milieu des tentes illuminées, s'agitaient les sorciers du Ministère qui essayaient en vain de maintenir le calme pour éviter tout débordement magique qui pourrait alerter les moldus.

Nous passâmes près d'une sorcière en robe orange qui agitait sa baguette vers le ciel. Elle essayait de faire disparaître les trèfles lumineux étincelants qu'un groupe surexcité d'Irlandais faisait voler jusqu'aux étoiles.

- Arrêtez ! Hurlait-elle pour rien.

Mais c'était peine perdue, surtout qu'un peu plus loin c'était au tour des supporters bulgares de manifester leur joie en illuminant le ciel avec de petits feux d'artifices représentant des vifs d'or, en hommage à la prouesse de Krum.

Contrairement à Richard, je ne savais pas où se trouvait la tente de Lucius, mais bizarrement je n'eus aucun mal à deviner que nous étions arrivés à destination … Il suffisait de voir l'exubérante construction éphémère de toile : un vrai palais digne des contes des Mille et uns chaudrons. Impossible de compter combien de tours, tourelles et cheminées il y avait. Une palissade en fer forgé entourait l'emplacement pour le délimiter, une porte monumentale frappée d'un M tout en fioritures barrait l'accès. Et pour parfaire le tableau, un couple de paon albinos était attaché dans ce qui faisait office de jardin.

J'esquissai un petit sourire teinté de moquerie.

- C'est bien Lucius, marmonnai-je tout bas.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser entrer. Je fis un pas dans la propriété avant de me figer. L'invitation n'avait pas été donnée uniquement à Richard. Il y avait foule autour d'un feu de camp. Les rires et les conversations bruissaient dans la nuit.

A la lueur des flammes, je reconnus quelques visages familiers … La plupart des anciens, en fait, étaient là ... du moins tout ceux qui le pouvaient encore.

Richard remarqua mon arrêt et se retourna.

- Tu comptes rester plantée là ? Me railla-t-il.

- … Pas une bonne idée … grommelai-je.

J'allais faire demi-tour, mais Cissey nous vit et nous invita à venir la rejoindre. Elle vint même à notre devant et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'attirer vers le feu.

- Cissey, grognai-je en guise de protestation.

Elle balaya mes récriminations d'un geste de la main tout en riant. Je l'observai d'un regard suspicieux.

- Le Quidditch ne te réussit pas … constatai-je. A combien de verres de firewhisky en es-tu ?

Je n'eus qu'un rire pour réponse. En soupirant, je remontai ma capuche sur mes cheveux, tentant de masquer mon visage dans l'ombre du tissu.

Richard avait disparu. Je l'aperçus bien plus loin en pleine discussion avec Lucius et Walden. MacNair ne semblait avoir guère changé. Je savais qu'il travaillait maintenant pour le Ministère, comme bourreau … Une manière comme une autre de garder la main.

Narcissa m'avait forcée à m'asseoir par terre, auprès d'elle. Théo était resté à côté de moi et s'installait à son tour. Il ne disait mot, observant les sorciers et sorcières qui étaient présents. Notre hôte me regarda en souriant. Puis elle fit léviter une bouteille de firewhisky et me servit généreusement un verre.

- Détends-toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer.

A son tour, elle se servit ou plutôt se resservit et fit tinter son verre contre le mien.

- A la tienne Charlotte !

Puis renversant délicatement la tête en arrière, elle avala deux gorgées d'alcool. Je soupirai et finis par l'imiter mais en ne laissant rien dans mon verre.

Cissey allait reposer la bouteille plus loin, mais je l'interrompis.

- Laisse-là ici, je sens que je vais en avoir bien besoin …

Je ponctuais mes paroles en remplissant une nouvelle fois mon verre que je vidais aussitôt. L'alcool me brûla la gorge et fit éclore une larme au coin de mes yeux. Il valait mieux pour moi que je n'aies pas les idées trop claires pour côtoyer mes anciens compagnons de baguette.

Au bout d'un troisième verre, j'osai enfin parcourir du regard la petite assemblée bruyante d'anciens Mangemorts. Que des têtes connues qui, au final, n'avaient guère changé. De l'autre côté du feu, les Carrows toujours inséparables discutaient à vive voix avec Avery. Crabbe et Goyle étaient un peu plus loin. De ma place, je les entendais commenter à vive voix le match tout en faisant de grands gestes.

Je fus interrompue dans mon examen silencieux par Narcissa qui nous resservait un nouveau verre. Je finis par rire.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue boire ainsi tu venais de fêter tes vingt ans … commençai-je. On avait passé toute la nuit à faire la fête dehors, sur la plage …

Elle fit une petite grimace tandis que je poursuivais.

- Je me souviens surtout du lendemain matin et de tes jérémiades. Tu avais fini dans l'océan glacé avant que Bella ne te fasse ingurgiter sa potion miracle contre la gueule de bois … Ca t'a encore plus rendu malade et tu as juré sur les caleçons de Merlin, de Salazar et de Gryffondor que plus jamais tu ne boirais … Jusqu'à maintenant tu avais bien tenu ta promesse, la taquinai-je.

Narcissa ne me répondit que par un petit rire. Cela me faisait bizarre de la voir ainsi, se comporter comme une jeune Serpentard écervelée … Mon petit discours sur le passé ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de vider une nouvelle fois son verre. Chose que je fis aussi.

Mon amie sembla soudain s'intéresser à Théodore. Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Drago est parti faire un tour du côté du stade et du petit bois avec quelques autres amis, si tu veux le rejoindre.

- Tu as laissé Drago se balader tout seul ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Cissey haussa les épaules.

- Il a sa baguette, il ne craint pas grand chose …

Je secouai la tête.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'en principe il ne peut pas encore s'en servir, ce n'est qu'un sorcier de Premier Cycle … et puis quand on pense qu'il n'y a pas que des sorciers de sang-pur …

- Tante Charlotte, souffla le jeune homme en m'interrompant. On n'est plus des bébés …

Je finis par hausser les épaules.

- Va retrouver Drago si ça te chante …

Théo n'attendit pas son reste et se leva. Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais seule avec Narcissa.

- Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il aille faire un tour, grommelai-je en remplissant nos verres.

Je ne savais pas trop quel spectacle serait le plus pitoyable : Narcissa et moi à boire sans interruption ou les sang-de-bourbe.

Des éclats de voix retentirent soudain. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Lucius et Richard. Walden, lui avait rejoint le feu et parlait à présent avec Amycus. Le ton semblait avoir monté et Richard faisait de grands gestes. Pleine de rancoeur, je me demandais s'il ne cherchait pas à se mettre à dos tout le monde. Lucius voyant que tous les regardaient, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Richard cherchant sans doute à le calmer. Il lui murmura quelques paroles et la pression sembla retomber aussitôt. Les deux sorciers burent ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'inspirai brutalement en secouant la tête. Je sortis soudain ma baguette que je pointais vers la terre. Je m'amusai à faire apparaître puis disparaître de petites étincelles argentées. Narcissa observa mon manège un long moment sans rien. Puis elle finit par se jeter à l'eau.

- Un problème Charlotte ?

Je haussai les épaules. Un regard autour de moi m'apprit que personne ne faisait attention à Cissey et moi.

- Je ne sais pas, finis-je par lui répondre.

Je rangeai ma baguette et repris mon verre – vide. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement lorsque je saisis le firewhisky. Le goulot de la bouteille tinta contre mon verre lorsque je me servis une généreuse rasade. J'avalai une nouvelle fois tout le contenu de mon verre d'un trait.

Levant les yeux vers Narcissa, je décidai de me confier un peu à elle. Peut-être qu'en parler me ferait du bien.

D'un mouvement de la tête je montrai Richard qui sirotait son verre.

- On s'est disputé …

La sorcière parut soudain avoir les idées beaucoup plus claires, elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement à côté de moi et me força à poser mon verre. Elle attrapa mes deux mains et les serra fort.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, tenta-t-elle de me consoler.

Je secouai la tête, faisant tomber ma capuche que j'omis de remonter.

- Sans doute … mais là … je crois … je crois que … c'est irréversible … Un fossé … Un gouffre plutôt s'est creusé entre nous …

- Que s'est -il passé …

- Toujours la même chose ou presque … Le … le Seigneur des Ténèbres … soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Je baissai le regard, penser aux paroles qu'avaient eu Richard me fit mal. Mes mains se dégagèrent de l'étreinte de la sorcière et je repris un verre. Quand je l'eus consciencieusement vidé, je jouais un instant avec avant de le reposer.

- Il … il … m'a … embrassée, avouai-je également.

Je vis l'étonnement se former sur le visage de Narcissa.

- Et … tu as fais quoi ?

Je ris doucement, un rire désabusé.

- J'ai fui ! M'exclamai-je. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? !

Ma main se porta à mon cou et mes doigts jouèrent un instant avec mon alliance que je portais constamment à une chaîne tout près de mon coeur.

- J'ai fui, répétai-je tout doucement.

Je soupirai dans un sanglot. Une larme naquit au coin de mes yeux.

- Il … il … me manque tellement … continuai-je piteusement.

Et une larme coula doucement. Ce soir, j'avais l'alcool triste, mais à qui la faute ? Cissy ne dit rien. Elle me regarda doucement et semblait totalement dégrisée.

- Charlotte …

D'une main tremblante, j'essuyai les larmes qui pointaient au coin de mes yeux.

- Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? Comment a-t-il pu croire que … je … pourrai … tourner la page … Il avait Apollonia, je pensais qu'il pouvait comprendre …

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de la sorcière.

- Il a fait le vide, continuai-je soudain. Richard a enlevé les derniers souvenirs d'elle … Il n'y a plus une photo d'elle dans sa chambre ! Comment fait-il ?

Je secouai la tête, faisant voler mes cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Narcissa sourit doucement et reprit ma main.

- Ce n'est pas pareil … Apollonia est morte … C'est … C'est plus facile … Enfin … moins difficile, plutôt ... de … penser … à … autre chose …

Je ne répondis rien. Je me resservis juste un autre verre.

- Tant mieux pour lui, alors … grognai-je.

Je fouillai les invités du regard, le cherchant. Mais Lucius et lui avaient disparu. Malgré ma peine, je me sentis un peu plus légère. Etait-ce le fait d'en avoir parlé avec Narcissa ou le nombre impressionnant de friewhisky que j'avais bu ? Difficile à dire.

Je perdis mon regard un long moment dans les flammes dansantes. Narcissa ne disait plus rien. Elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées. Lui arrivait-il encore de songer à sa soeur ? Impossible à savoir, elle savait bien garder ses secrets et ses pensées douloureuses …

Le feu faisait danser les ombres. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Un regard croisa alors le mien. Alecto Carrow m'observait avec attention. Impossible de dire depuis combien de temps elle me regardait. Je vis distinctement la surprise se peindre sur ses traits. Nul doute qu'elle venait de me reconnaître. Elle esquissa un geste en direction de son frère, sans me lâcher des yeux. Lui souriant doucement, je posai mon index sur mes lèvres, lui intimant le silence avant de lui destiner un petit clin d'oeil complice. Elle fit aussitôt retomber sa main. Elle me regarda encore quelques minutes puis se leva brusquement.

Elle fit le tour du feu et se dirigeait clairement vers Cissey et moi. Cette dernière voulut sans doute empêcher Alecto d'avancer plus vers moi. A mon tour, je me remis debout.

- Laisse tomber Cissy.

Narcissa me regarda avec étonnement.

- Mais ?

Au point où j'en étais, à quoi cela servait-il de me cacher. Et puis Alecto n'était pas du genre à aller le crier sur tous les toits … Depuis la chute du Maître, son frère et elle se faisaient oublier … Et puis une petite voix me soufflait que de toute façon, au pire, un aller simple pour Azkaban avait quelque chose de séduisant …

Je fis donc un pas en avant vers la Mangemort.

- Alecto ! La saluai-je.

Elle allait prononcer mon prénom, mais je l'interrompis.

- Charlotte … Nott …

Je butais sur les mots.

- Une cousine de Richard, mentis-je en me présentant comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais.

Je lui souris doucement, un peu douloureusement aussi.

- Cela faisait longtemps, finis-je par ajouter.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Je voyais bien que mille questions lui brûlaient la langue mais qu'elle n'osait les poser et en silence je l'en remerciais.

J'avais la gorge nouée et la nausée me saisit soudain. Narcissa dut s'en apercevoir. Elle me prit par le bras et s'excusa auprès de la Mangemort.

- Nous … nous allions prendre congé, commença-t-elle. Je crois qu'il est temps pour … Charlotte … et moi de rentrer, tu … comprends ?

Alecto acquiesça.

- Je comprends, nous rassura-t-elle.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Je … je suis … contente de … te … savoir …

Elle s'interrompit pour chercher les mots qu'elle n'arrivait à formuler.

- enfin … tu m'as … compris … conclut-elle maladroitement.

Je hochais de la tête, voyant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis je remontais ma capuche sur ma tête. Je préférai me cacher de nouveau.

Narcissa m'entraîna plus loin. Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes, elle me dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

- Viens ! Rentre avec moi au manoir. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici … ni rentrer toute seule … Pas … ce soir !

Encore une fois, la sorcière avait raison.

- Mais Théo ? Protestai-je.

- Il est avec Drago, ils reviendront ici et Richard s'en occupera !

Le gravier crissa soudain et des silhouettes apparurent. En les voyant Narcissa rit doucement.

- Tu vois, tu n'as même pas à t'inquiéter : les garçons sont de retour !

Drago fit un signe de tête à sa mère et sans plus s'en préoccuper, il rejoignit le feu, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. Théodore, lui s'arrêta.

- Tu t'en vas ?

La voix un peu éteinte et enrouée, je lui répondis.

- Je rentre avec Narcissa. Veux-tu rester ici ou venir ?

- Si cela ne t'embête pas, je rentrerai avec Père.

- Soit.

Le jeune Serpentard nous souhaita une bonne nuit et repartit vers le feu. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement au bout de quelques pas. Il se retourna.

- Tante Charlotte ! S'écria-t-il, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Cissy et moi stoppèrent.

Il courut alors vers nous, sans prendre garde puisque jaillissant de l'ombre une silhouette s'interposa entre lui et moi. Le jeune homme dans son élan ne put s'arrêter à temps et percuta l'homme.

- Tiens, tiens, gronda l'ombre massive.

Je tressaillis en reconnaissant la voix. Laissant Narcissa, je vins me porter au devant de Théo, baguette au poing. Le jeune sorcier avait levé les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler.

- De la chair fraîche, ricana l'homme.

En un clin d'oeil, je fus aux côtés de l'adolescent, ma baguette tendue comme pour le défendre.

- Bas les pattes, Greyback !

La colère transparaissait dans ma voix et instinctivement Théodore vint se placer en retrait.

- C'est le fils de Richard, continuai-je du même ton sec et froid. Alors passe ton chemin ! Va plutôt t'occuper de moldus ou de sang-de-bourbe !

Le loup-garou éclata de rire. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi et semblait s'amuser de la situation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'il puait le firewhisky à plein nez. Je fis signe à Théo de partir et il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Je faisais face à un lycan passablement ivre et totalement amusé par la situation. Impossible de savoir ce que cela allait donner...

- Vraiment ? Gronda-t-il de sa voix caverneuse. Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rire doucement. Je fis glisser ma capuche et je vis nettement le regard de Greyback s'écarquiller.

- Et bien, Fenrir ? On a vu un fantôme ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, je tournais les talons pour rejoindre Narcissa et transplaner loin d'ici.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour bonjour ! **_

_**Me revoili me revoilà ^^ **_

_**Un grand merci à **__**Alexfr36 et Copa cabana pour leurs reviews !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **_

_**Chapitre 19 : Tempête dans le Wiltshire**_

Ce fut avec un sacré mal de tête que je me réveillais bien avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne viennent caresser la lande. Un oeil à moitié fermé par la migraine lancinante qui pulsait dans mon crâne, le pas mal assuré et la bouche pâteuse, je déambulai dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine. En maugréant à voix basse, je pestai contre le manoir Malfoy où tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Je ne pouvais même pas me repérer aux tableaux : tous les ancêtres de Malefoy avaient la même tête, le même regard acier arrogant. Après avoir erré un bon moment, je finis par pousser la bonne porte. Faire du café ensuite fut un jeu d'enfant. Pour une fois, je dédaignais le thé pour le café. Il me fallait au moins cela pour avoir de nouveau les idées bien claires. Cela m'apprendrait à abuser du firewhisky … Rapidement la cuisine fut envahie par les effluves odorantes du liquide noir. Ouvrant tous les placards et fouillant les armoires, je recherchais un bol. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa. Il devait être cinq heures et demi du matin et la sorcière était déjà impeccable. Elle portait une robe d'intérieur toute simple d'un beau rouge pourpre. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient enserrés dans un chignon élégant. Aucune trace sur son visage ou dans son attitude ne venait témoigner de la beuverie de la veille. J'eus un petit sourire envieux.

J'attrapai deux bols.

- Café ? Marmonnai-je.

Elle me remercia d'un sourire tout en m'observant avec attention.

- Ne t'avise pas de me faire la morale, la prévins-je. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Narcissa ne dit rien. Je remplis son bol à ras bord, à moitié seulement pour le mien. Puis je me dirigeai vers un placard que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt lors de ma fouille. J'en sortis une bouteille de firewhisky poussiéreuse. L'étiquette portait l'année 1942, un bon cru. Je débouchais l'alcool sous le regard médusé de mon hôte et terminai de remplir mon bol avec.

- C'était ça ou la potion infâme anti-gueule de bois, expliquai-je.

Le rire de Narcissa s'éleva doucement dans la cuisine.

- Termine ton bol et suis-moi. Je connais un autre remède !

Un peu curieuse, je m'exécutai en silence. Quand nous eûmes bu notre café, elle m'enjoignit à la suivre, ce que je fis en tentant de savoir ce qu'elle mijotait. Mais elle ne voulut rien me dire.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. La sorcière m'entraîna au loin dans la propriété. Le soleil venait de se lever et déversait ses rayons étincelants sur nous. Un peu éblouie, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Les paons albinos s'étaient réveillés et leur cris désagréables saluaient l'arrivée du jour. Je les maudis, tandis que mon mal de tête, quelque peu chassé par le café-whisky revenait à la charge.

Narcissa finit par s'arrêter : nous étions arrivées à destination : les écuries. Je le regardai avec étonnement.

- Ca nous fera du bien ! Me proposa-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. Une balade à cheval ? Pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas monté.

Cissy sourit, ravie de son idée. Elle poussa la porte des écuries et des hennissements nous accueillirent. Des têtes sortirent de box pour nous observer. Narcissa sortit sa baguette et une selle lévita jusqu'à elle. Elle répéta le sort et une selle me fut octroyée. Elle me désigna alors un box.

- Prends Pasiphae, me lança-t-elle.

C'était une jument au port de tête altier. Ses grands yeux noirs m'observaient tandis que je m'approchais d'elle. Du bout des doigts, je caressai sa robe blanche en souriant doucement. Le choix de Cissy s'était porté sur une jument baie qui piaffait d'impatience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous trottions dans la propriété. Mon amie ouvrait la marche, nous faisant progresser sur un petit sentier de graviers blancs qui serpentait entre les arbres. Le vent soufflait doucement et faisait danser délicatement les branches des bouleaux aux feuilles délicates. Lorsque les chevaux sortirent du petit bois et posèrent leurs sabots sur la lande, l'allure s'accélera et bientôt le rythme du galop résonna.

La sorcière avait eu raison de me faire sortir. Ma gueule de bois avait disparu, emportée par le vent qui soufflait sur mon visage. L'air vivifiant me revigora et je me sentis beaucoup plus légère, penchée sur l'encolure de ma monture.

A l'approche d'un petit ruisseau, nous ralentîmes l'allure. L'eau glougloutait entre des rochers moussus. Les chevaux à présent avançaient au pas côté à côté. Regardant soudainement Narcissa avec sérieux, je pris la parole.

- Je vais partir ! Déclarai-je soudain l'air grave.

Interdite, Narcissa me dévisagea à son tour, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Ses yeux gris m'interrogèrent en silence.

- Richard, soufflai-je alors.

De nouveau, seul le silence étonné et curieux me répondit. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- J'attends que Théo retourne à Poudlard et je partirai …

- Mais, finis par balbutier la sorcière. Pourquoi ? Et où iras-tu ?

- Ca ne peut plus durer, avouai-je.

Je secouai doucement la tête.

- Je vais retourner chez moi … Le manoir de mon père ou le cottage... Je ne sais pas encore …

Je baissai les yeux en silence, observant les rênes de cuir que j'enserrai avec force.

- Je ne le comprends plus … continuai-je d'une toute petite voix. Si c'est pour faire déborder le chaudron à chaque parole, je préfère partir …

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes, perdant mon regard sur l'horizon. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à l'échange que nous avions eu, quelques jours avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch cette conversation qui m'avait fait fuir …

Le vent s'était renforcé et soufflait avec un peu plus de force que tout à l'heure. Il réunissait en une sombre troupe de lourds nuages noirs annonciateurs de pluie et de mauvais temps. Ma capuche était retombée depuis longtemps sur mes épaules et mes cheveux détachés s'envolaient derrière moi, chassés par le souffle frais pour cette journée d'été. Malgré moi, un frisson remonta le long de mon dos, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la météo. Narcissa m'observait toujours sans mot dire. Les lèvres pincées, le visage fermé, le regard presque dur, elle m'écoutait avec attention. Je levai les yeux vers elle puis poursuivis.

- Chaque mot qu'il prononce me trahit chaque parole qu'il laisse échapper c'est un Doloris qu'il me lance … Je … je … je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends plus … Comment peut-il tout balayer d'un Expelliarmus ? Comment peut-il renier tous nos idéaux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Cette brûlure à l'avant-bras, je ne l'ai pas rêvée ! Il la sentit, lui aussi, mais préfère le nier !

Je vis Narcissa tressaillir à mes paroles. Je plissai les yeux un instant,les sourcils froncés.

- Lucius l'a sentie, lui aussi ? N'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi !

Son regard bleu s'embua quelque peu avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

- Il n'en était pas certain … Mais si tu me dis que Richard et toi …

Un peu piteusement, elle baissa la tête et tins closes ses paupières. Elle inspira plusieurs fois un peu bruyamment comme pour faire refluer son chagrin et ses craintes.

Je savais bien que Narcissa n'était pas la sorcière la mieux placée pour discuter de cela, mais c'était la seule à qui je pouvais me confier.

- Cissy … essayai-je de la rassurer. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire … J'ai … cherché … mais je n'ai rien trouvé … j'ai suivi quelques rumeurs, en vain … Je sais très bien, que toi, tu préférerais que la Marque retombe dans l'oubli, je peux le comprendre … mais venant de la part de Richard … Je … je …

Mes paroles se brisèrent, je secouai la tête sans rien ajouter d'autre.

- J'en suis désolée … conclut simplement Cissey.

Au loin, un grondement résonna dans les cieux gris. Sentant l'orage qui arrivait, les chevaux devenaient nerveux. Leurs naseaux frémissaient dans le vent et ils piétinaient le sol de la pointe de leurs sabots.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, marmonnai-je.

La sorcière à mes côtés m'approuva et tourna bride.

Les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur le sol lorsque l'écurie se dessina devant nous. Les chevaux forcèrent le pas et bientôt rejoignirent l'abri. Le déluge se déchaîna alors que nous mettions pied à terre. Le vent faisait trembler le toit de l'écurie, la pluie se fracassait avec force dans un bruit assourdissant que les hennissements des chevaux ne pouvaient couvrir. Un éclair zébra le ciel et peu de temps après le tonnerre gronda.

Narcissa me regarda avant de reporter son regard au dehors, par la porte que nous avions laissée ouverte. Le vent faisait entrer la pluie qui forma rapidement une mare devant les box. Le ciel fut de nouveau déchiré par une lumière éblouissante.

- Que faisons-nous ? Lança soudain Cissy. On brave la pluie pour rentrer au chaud ou on attend que cela se passe ?

- Rentrons !

J'étais prête à affronter l'orage plutôt que de patienter des heures dans l'écurie. Le manoir n'était pas si loin que cela et un Impervius nous protégerait quelque peu. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Narcissa qui visiblement était du même avis que moi.

Nous nous jetâmes le sort d'imperméabilité et filâmes sous l'orage. La pluie martelait le sol avec force, faisant même rebondir les fins cailloux blancs du sentier. Le vent soufflait avec violence et contre nous. La tête penchée en avant, nous tenant par le bras, nous avions un peu de mal à avancer. Pourtant nous arrivâmes à destination en riant de la situation. Une fois à l'intérieur, nos capes trempées atterrirent sur le sol en marbre du hall. Le sort avait toutefois bien agi car personne n'aurait pu deviner que nous venions de dehors.

- Je crois que nous avons mérité une bonne tasse de thé ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Je ne pus qu'approuver son idée.

La sorcière m'entraîna vers le petit salon. Elle poussa la porte avant de s'arrêter si brusquement que je faillis la percuter. Nous étions attendues : Lucius et Richard se tournèrent aussitôt vers nous. Les deux sorciers avaient le regard noir des mauvais jours. Le maître des lieux tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire chiffonné de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ? Gronda soudain Lucius.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? Renchérit Richard, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Tous deux me dévisageaient avec colère. Narcissa, elle, me regardait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Les interrogeai-je.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius me balança l'exemplaire du journal sorcier. Je le défroissai et observai, incrédule, la une. Mon visage blêmit légèrement et mon regard se troubla. Je sentis sans la voir vraiment que Narcissa s'était rapprochée pour lire avec moi la première page.

Les mots me sautèrent à la figure.

« _**SCENES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH **_»

Mais ce fut la photo qui fit s'échapper de mes lèvres une exclamation. On voyait très nettement une Marque des Ténèbres qui scintillait au-dessus des arbres du petit bois que nous avions traversé la veille.

- Mais, répétai-je interloquée, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- N'est-ce point évident ?

Je fusillai Richard du regard.

- Bien sûr que c'est évident, marmonnai-je. Qui a eu la brillante idée de lancer ce sort ?

Tout en parlant je tapotai de la main la photo. Narcissa, elle, avait poursuivi sa lecture et quelques mots lui échappaient de temps à autre.

- « _ Nombreuses bévues …Coupables … Des mages noirs se déchaînent ... _» Lucius ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son mari, elle m'arracha la Gazette des mains et fit quelques pas tout en tournant les pages pour lire les différents articles de Rita Skeeter sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Et plus elle lisait, plus son visage se défaisait et l'effroi et l'angoisse transparaissait dans son regard clair. De temps en temps, elle laissait échapper le nom de son époux. Elle froissa soudain avec rage le journal et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa en direction de Lucius. La colère fit étinceler ses yeux.

- Lucius Malefoy ! Gronda-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fait après notre départ ?

Le sorcier passa sa main dans ses cheveux et esquissa un sourire comme pour désarmer la situation. Mais cela n'arrangea en rien l'humeur de Narcissa qui agitait maintenant avec hargne son artefact magique. Elle avait fait un pas en direction du sorcier.

- Alors ?

Tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit, il se faisait réprimander. Il bredouilla quelques excuses.

- Mais rien, Cissy ! Allons calme-toi !

- Rien ? Répéta-t-elle.

Elle brandit la gazette sous le nez de Lucius.

- Rien ? Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Nous avons simplement continué à discuter et à boire … Il se peut qu'à un moment … comme nous nous ennuyions … nous … nous … avons trouvé de quoi … nous … occuper … un … peu comme avant … en souvenir … du bon vieux temps ... Tu … tu comprends ? On … on … s'est un peu amusé avec … les … moldus du camping …

Si les circonstances avaient été autres, nul doute que j'aurai trouvé la situation plus que comique : Lucius se faisant sermonner comme un enfant. Mais je sentais toujours le regard noir de Richard poser sur moi.

Le ton monta soudain.

- Lucius ! Par Salazar, tu es complétement inconscient ? ! Et si le Ministère avait réagi ? Et Drago dans tout cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as entraîné dans cette histoire ! ?

Je pris soudain la parole.

- Ne revenons pas sur le côté totalement abruti de cette histoire … Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Cissey. Mais j'ai une question ! Pourquoi semblez-vous en colère contre moi ?

Cette fois, ce fut Richard qui intervint.

- Pourquoi as-tu lancé le Morsmordre ?

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. A croire que l'histoire se répétait et que j'étais revenue près de vingt ans en arrière à Poudlard.

- Attendez ! Vous pensez que c'est moi ?

Incrédule, je me mis à rire. Je repris mon sérieux.

- C'est n'importe quoi … Je suis rentrée avec Narcissa et je n'ai pas bougé d'ici de toute la nuit. Certes, nous avons beaucoup bu mais pas au point que j'en oublie ce que j'ai fait !

- Ce n'est pas toi ? S'étonna Lucius.

Je restai silencieuse,le fusillant simplement du regard.

- Mais alors qui ? Demanda Richard.

- Sans doute quelqu'un qui a trouvé votre petit jeu totalement idiot ! Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Je me tournai vers Richard.

- Tu as beau jeu ! Tu … tu me fais la … morale … Et il suffit de quelques verres de firewhisky pour que tu fasses n'importe quoi ! Hop ! Envolées tes belles paroles ! Car tu en faisais partie, n'est-ce pas ?

A mon tour, je repris les paroles de Narcissa.

- Et Théodore dans tout cela ?

Richard était visiblement mécontent de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur.

- Au moins tu n'avais pas l'esprit totalement embrumé par l'alcool … commentai-je laconiquement. Sur ce …

Je me tournais vers Narcissa et la saluais. Puis sans un regard de plus pour Lucius ou Richard, je tournai les talons et partis.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf et tout sombre ! Une ballade insolite dans un bout de Londres sorcier … **_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent une petite review, ça fait chaud au coeur !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Dans les bras froids des tombes**_

- Père n'est pas là ?

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu Théo ouvrir la porte. Le jeune garçon avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Je levai les yeux de mon parchemin et reposai ma plume sur le bord de l'encrier.

Théo ouvrit en grand la porte et entra. Son regard sombre se perdit un instant derrière moi, par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait pour ce dernier jour d'Août la météo était en accord avec la fin des vacances. Demain Théodore rejoindrait Poudlard …

- Il est parti voir Lucius. Pourquoi ?

Ma réponse parut le satisfaire et je n'aimais pas ça. J'espérais que le jeune homme n'allait pas orienter de nouveau la conversation sur les Impardonnables. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois … Théodore était trop jeune et pas encore prêt …

Je l'observai, il était mal à l'aise et dansait sur ses pieds. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me parler des trois sortilèges. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas et sa requête me surprit tout autant.

- Je … J'aimerai …

Il s'interrompit avant de respirer un bon coup et de se lancer.

- allersurlatombedemamère.

Sa demande me prit de court et je restai un instant sans rien dire. La bouche entre-ouverte, je le fixai. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne Richard ne l'y avait jamais emmené et il ne l'avait jamais réclamé.

- Euh … si tu veux … répondis-je simplement.

Théo croisa les bras et attendit que je me décide à me lever. D'un coup de baguette, je rangeai plume et parchemins.

- Allons-y avant que ton père ne revienne.

Je ne savais pas comment Richard prendrait la chose s'il venait à l'apprendre. Le sujet Apollonia était toujours tabou à la maison.

- Couvre-toi bien. Il serait dommage que tu attrapes froid pour la rentrée.

Théo acquiesça en silence et partit chercher une cape. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall d'entrée. Capuches sur nos têtes, nous sortîmes de la propriété. Je lui tendis le bras pour un transplanage d'escorte.

- Prêt ?

Il hocha de la tête.

Il faisait aussi mauvais à Londres. La pluie tombait drue. Au moins nous serions seuls … Je ne voyais pas de sorciers braver le mauvais temps pour venir ici.

Le cimetière sorcier était situé dans l'Est de Londres, non loin de la Tamise dont les effluves boueuses parvenaient jusqu'à nos narines. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait l'endroit pour les moldus, sans doute à un terrain vague ou en chantier. A vrai dire, peu m'importait. Tout à coup, je ne sentis plus la pluie tomber sur mon visage. Théo venait d'ouvrir un parapluie. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il en avait apporté un. Un sourire timide le remercia.

- Allons- y !

L'accès n'était pas très loin. Il nous fallut longer les grilles dorées pendant à peine une minute. L'entrée était à l'image du lieu : étrange et morbide. Les barreaux de la porte étaient en os de dragon. Ils luisaient doucement sous la pluie battante. Théodore s'arrêta un instant pour observer les lieux.

- Tu n'es jamais venu …

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Le lieu avait de quoi étonner il résumait bien le monde magique. Même dans la mort, les sorciers voulaient se démarquer. Si la majorité des tombes étaient passe-partout, certaines se démarquaient totalement et attiraient inévitablement l'oeil. Et c'était ces sépultures extravagantes que le regard retenait.

Des statues dorées s'élevaient par endroits, représentant à leur avantage sorciers et sorcières enterrés là. A d'autres endroits, c'était de véritables petits palais avec tours, flèches et girouettes. Dans certains coins du cimetière, on entendait de la musique ou des louanges à la gloire des défunts qui s'échappait des statues.

- C'est … commença Théo avant de s'interrompre sans continuer.

Les mots lui manquaient. Je lui souris doucement.

- Je sais … Allez ! Viens ! L'encourageai-je.

Nous fîmes quelques pas dans le lieu.

- Tous les sorciers sont-ils enterrés ici ? Finit par demander le jeune Serpentard.

- Non, certains sont inhumés parmi les moldus dans les cimetières des villes et villages où ils vivaient. Mais la plupart des grandes familles ont leur caveau ici … Tu penses bien qu'il est hors de question de reposer avec des Impurs …

Le jeune sorcier approuva en silence. Nos pas crissaient sur le gravier. Je n'étais pas venue ici très souvent, mais je me repérai sans problème. Soudain Théo s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il me montra de la tête une tombe des plus étranges : une simple plaque de marbre était posée au sol tandis qu'au-dessus s'élevaient les trois anneaux d'or des buts de Quidditch. Des cognards, souaffles et vifs d'or miniatures voletaient autour des anneaux.

- Sans doute la tombe d'un joueur de Quidditch. Certains ont la folie des grandeurs ...Tu n'as pas tout vu …

Nous continuâmes notre progression. Par moments, des statues nous interpellaient à grands renforts de gestes pour nous inviter à nous recueillir sur la tombe de leur défunt propriétaire.

- _Ici Repose Leonor Whitecap ! Sorcière Bien Aimée, Regrettée Mère De Quinze Enfants, Aimante Grand-Mère De Trente Quatre Petits Enfants !_

- Ce n'est plus très loin …

Sur notre droite un balai en argent flottait au-dessus d'un monument funéraire. On pouvait lire sur la stèle une épitaphe étrange : « _Ci-gît Malcolm Andy Fergus O'Donnell, jeté à bas de son balai et décédé des suites de ses blessures. La Ligue des Anti-Balais et Militants pour les Tapis Volants a financé cette stèle en son souvenir ! »_

J'entraînai maintenant Théo dans une allée perpendiculaire à celle que nous venions d'emprunter. Un rugissement le fit stopper. Deux dragons de pierre se redressèrent à notre approche et crachèrent quelques étincelles rouges en direction du ciel.

- Comme tu le constates, certains se font remarquer même dans la mort, dis-je en désignant la tombe aux dragons appartenant à un certain Maverick Cromwallder.

Quelques pas plus loin, ce fut moi qui m'arrêtait devant un caveau tout simple. Une sorte de maisonnette en marbre au toit pointu. Une porte en bronze avec les armoiries – une tête de kelpy au-dessus d'une baguette – en barrait l'accès. Il n'y avait aucun nom, mais il suffisait de voir les armoiries pour savoir que nous étions arrivés à destination.

- Veux-tu que je te laisse seul, Théo ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il me fit non de la tête. Je sortis ma baguette et marmonnai quelques paroles inintelligibles. Il y eut un déclic puis un grincement sourd et la porte s'ouvrit.

Théo fut le premier à s'engager et à descendre les quinze marches de marbre. Il faisait sombre tout en bas.

- Lumos, murmurai-je la gorge sèche.

Je me sentis soudain oppressée par ces murs aussi noirs que l'obsidienne. Ici, il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière, pas une toile d'araignée. L'endroit était désert, exempt de toute vie, même la plus minuscule d'un insecte. La magie empêchait au temps de laisser sa trace.

La plupart des ancêtres de Théo étaient enterrés ici. Les noms étaient gravés dans les stèles disposées en ligne sur les murs. Il nous fallait nous enfoncer assez profondément dans le caveau pour atteindre l'endroit où reposait la mère du jeune homme.

Le Serpentard venait de s'arrêter. Les lettres dorées formant le nom de sa mère luisaient doucement à la lueur de mon Lumos. Je me tenais en retrait, trois pas derrière le sorcier. Il resta là un long moment, immobile et silencieux, regardant droit devant lui les yeux sans doute fixés sur le nom de sa mère.

- Je … je ne m'en souviens plus … avoua-t-il soudain.

Sa voix qui avait résonné dans le morbide silence m'avait fait sursauter. Je réduisis l'écart qui nous séparait et posai ma main sur son épaule.

- C'est normal … Tu étais si petit …

Il acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible.

- Comment était-elle ? Père n'en parle jamais …

Je soupirai doucement.

- Ton père a été dévasté à sa mort ... Il s'est senti tellement impuissant à faire quoique ce soit pour la soigner … Ca l'a rongé à petit feu … Bien que leur mariage ait été arrangé, tes parents étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre …

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- C'était une sorcière très belle et très douce. Tu as son caractère, ajoutai-je avec douceur, un petit sourire songeur sur les lèvres. Calme, posé et réfléchi … Le nez dans les livres comme elle … Je me souviens qu'elle adorait feuilleter ses grimoires dehors dans le parc, en particulier au printemps quand le cerisier du Japon était en fleurs. Elle s'asseyait là, contre le tronc et y passait ses après-midi. On la retrouvait parfois recouverte de pétales roses et blancs.

Je me tus soudain, ne sachant pas si Théo voulait que je continue. Comme il n'insista pas, je restai bouche close quelques minutes.

Je finis par lancer une incantation et trois roses apparurent : une blanche que je donnai à Théo et deux rouges. Il la porta à son nez pour humer son délicat parfum avant de la déposer pour sa mère. Il observa avec étonnement les deux fleurs que je tenais toujours. Il me lance du regard une question muette. Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement, mais fis quelques pas de côté pour déposer à mon tour mes fleurs auprès de deux stèles. Théo me suivit et ses lèvres formèrent dans un souffle les noms gravés en lettres dorées.

- Catherine et Thémistocle Nott …

- Tes grands parents, complétai-je.

Un fin sourire triste se dessina sur mon visage.

- Ce sont eux qui se sont occupés de moi à la mort de mon père …

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait toujours non loin de moi un ou plusieurs Nott pour veiller sur moi dans les moments difficiles.

Mon regard se posa alors sur un autre nom, juste à côté …

Teignous Nott

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

Ce sorcier-là, le frère de Thémistocle, me faisait froid dans le dos. Je me souvenais parfaitement de lui : ses petits yeux noirs cachés derrière de fines lunettes rondes à la monture dorée, son crâne chauve qui luisait toujours bizarrement d'après moi à la lueur des bougies. Il était alors déjà assez âgé. Mon père et lui se détestaient cordialement pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, sans doute pour rester dans l'axe de conduite de mon grand-père qui avait eu maille à partir avec Teignous... Une stupide querelle … A l'époque, Teignous, bien qu'il s'en cacha avait rédigé un _Registre des Sang-purs _qui recensait les Vingt Huit familles de sang-pur de Grande Bretagne. Au grand dam de mon grand-père, les Kered-Ann n'y figuraient pas, malgré la pureté sans équivoque de notre sang. Teignous avait argué que notre famille étant d'origine irlandaise elle ne pouvait figurer à cause de cela dans le registre de Grande-Bretagne. Grand-père avait rétorqué que les Malefoy d'origine française étaient pourtant présents dans le registre, Teignous avait contre attaqué en expliquant que les Malefoy, contrairement aux Kered-Ann habitaient la Grande-Bretagne depuis bien plus longtemps que nous … Le Xème siècle contre le XIX ème … Bref une idiote bagarre de date et de lieux ...

Théodore qui sans nulle doute avait remarqué ma petite mimique de dégoût, ne fit aucun commentaire mais donna le signal du départ. Je le suivis sans mot dire. Une fois hors du caveau, que je refermai avec soin, nous constatâmes que la pluie battante avait fini par cesser. Un rayon de soleil parvint même à trouer les nuées grises et encore charger d'eau quelques minutes. Eblouie, je clignai des yeux.

Mue par une inspiration subite, j'entraînai Théodore bien plus loin dans une autre allée. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je faisais cela, mais il était peut-être temps pour moi de faire aussi quelques visites …

Nous longeâmes bien des sépultures étranges et tape à l'oeil mais ce fut un bateau tout en teck qui attira l'attention du jeune sorcier.

- Par Salazar ! S'écria-t-il. Y en a qui veulent vraiment impressionner les autres … C'est quoi ce délire ?

Il ne vit pas la grimace se dessiner sur mon visage mais entendit mon toussotement. Il me dévisagea avant de se rendre compte que mes pas justement nous dirigeaient vers le vaisseau tombal.

- Le délire d'Archibald Kered-Ann …

Je le vis froncer des sourcils et blêmir légèrement.

- Kered-Ann ? Comme …

Je lui souris doucement.

- - Oui … Comme moi …

- Euh … tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement, trop occupée à essayer de retrouver où se situait le mécanisme débloquant l'entrée de la sépulture. Mes doigts tâtonnait le bois sculpté de la figure de proue qui ornait le faux bateau. Habituellement ces décorations navales représentaient des humains, mais là non : la tête était celle d'un corbeau. Le reste du corps de l'oiseau était à moitié caché par une sorte de cape sorcière.

Je finis par sentir sur la patte gauche du corvidé une petite aspérité. J'appuyai dessus et un déclic se fit entendre. Une porte dérobée dans la coque s'ouvrit.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du caveau familial. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que, tout en admirant le travail architectural de la sépulture, Théo hésitait à venir.

- Tu peux me suivre si tu le souhaites, l'invitai-je.

Il marcha sur mes talons en silence. Dès que j'eus mis les pieds à l'intérieur, des flambeaux s'allumèrent en grésillant. Je rangeai ma baguette. Je n'en avais pas besoin pour le moment.

L'intérieur ressemblait à un véritable bateau, les tombes étaient disposées dans ce qui aurait dû être la cale du navire.

J'avais soudain la gorge très sèche, et dans mes tempes, le sang pulsait à tout rompre. Alors que je progressai avec lenteur, je me sentis tout à coup toute petite au milieu de mes ancêtres.

Derrière moi, j'entendais Théo qui respirait un peu plus vite. Je me retournai et lui souris furtivement. Il paraissait stupéfait par le lieu, l'observant avec curiosité.

- Voilà tout ce qui reste dans la grandeur des Kered-Ann, lui marmonnai-je. Un monument un peu trop grandiose pour un nom qui tombe peu à peu dans l'oubli …

J'eus un petit rire désabusé.

- C'est Archibald Kered-Ann qui fit ériger cette tombe, expliquai-je à Théo comme j'aurai pu le faire si nous avions visité un musée. Je crois que ça date du XIXème siècle, quand ma famille a quitté l'Irlande pour venir s'installer en Angleterre.

- Pourquoi un bateau ? Demanda alors Théo.

- Nous avons bâti toute notre fortune sur la mer … Depuis le Moyen-Age, nous avions la main mise sur les échanges maritimes, d'abord entre l'Angleterre et le continent, puis vers les Indes et l'Amérique. D'abord dans le commerce magique … Puis les Kered-Ann se sont rendus compte qu'ils pouvaient gagner plus … Alors nous avons fait dans la piraterie et la contrebande … Au final il était beaucoup plus facile de gagner des gallions en passant illégalement du sang de Re'em que de vendre de la soie d'acromentule japonaise.

Je vis le regard de Théo s'écarquiller de surprise et un éclair brilla dans ses yeux.

- Des pirates ? Par Salazar !

Je ris doucement.

- D'ailleurs j'ai plein de souvenirs de ce temps-là, continuai-je. Au manoir de mon père … C'était une tradition, que Père a rompu puisque lui n'a pas navigué mais a préféré une carrière au Ministère,que de remplir notre cabinet de curiosité avec les trouvailles ou les prises en mer !

La curiosité se lut sur le visage du jeune Vert et Argent.

- Si tu veux, je te montrerai tout cela …

- Vraiment ? Hésita-t-il.

Il savait très bien que j'évitais de trop parler de moi ou de me retrouver dans d'anciens lieux familiers.

- Oui, il est peut-être temps que je dépoussière un peu l'héritage de mes ancêtres.

Surtout si je mettais mes paroles à exécution … Retourner vivre chez moi, dans le manoir de Père … Le temps que la folie de Richard se calme et qu'il revienne à la raison … Mais ça, Théo dans la mesure du possible ne devait en savoir rien !

Tout en parlant, j'avais continué à avancer. Je m'arrêtai un court instant devant la derrière demeure de Titus, mon aïeul de qui je tenais ma baguette. Je fis un arrêt beaucoup plus long devant la plaque gravée au nom de mon père.

Je n'étais jamais revenue ici depuis sa mort et immobile devant ce bout de marbre gravé me fit me sentir toute bizarre. Je me demandai ce qu'il aurait pensé de moi …

Je fis soudain demi-tour. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder.

Théo m'interpella alors.

- Tu … tu … ne laisses pas de fleurs ? Comme pour mes grands-parents …

Rien ne lui échappait. La gorge nouée, je fis non de la tête, le temps d'inspirer profondément et de chasser une larme qui menaçait.

- Cela ne servirait à rien Théo … Il n'y a rien ici … Rien du tout, Théodore … Juste une plaque avec un nom …

Je respirai une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre d'une petite voix cassée.

- Quand mon père est mort à … Azkaban … Je … je n'ai … pas eu le droit de … le … récupérer … On m'a juste laissé le voir ...Histoire, je pense … de l'identifier formellement et c'est tout … Je … je … je ne sais pas … ce qu'ils … ont fait de son corps …

Je ne dis plus rien … Que pouvais-je ajouter d'autre ? Les poings serrés,je maudissais en silence le Ministère et cette saleté de prison qui m'avait tout pris.

Je finis par laisser échapper un rire étranglé.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici … conclus-je.

Je rebroussais chemin, les yeux baissés sur mes bottes. Mais une exclamation de Théo me tira de mes sombres pensées.

- Tante Charlotte ?

Je relevai la tête.

- C'est … c'est normal cela ?

De sa main droite, il me désignait un coffre immense, mal fermé. Par le couvercle entre-ouvert on apercevait des gallions qui brillaient.

Je me mis à rire, un rire franc et presque joyeux.

- Un autre délire d'Archibald Kered-Ann.

Je me rapprochai du coffre et du bout pointu de ma botte je repoussai le couvercle. Il n'y avait pas que des gallions, quelques pierres précieuses étincelantes étaient perdues parmi les pièces en or.

- Mais ? S'exclama Théodore. On ne va pas les voler ?

Je ris de plus belle.

- Vas-y … Sers-toi !

Il me regarda d'un air méfiant.

- Le coffre ne va pas te manger ! N'aie pas peur, vas-y, prends une poignée !

Le sorcier s'exécuta et se saisit d'une pleine poignée de pièces et pierres. Rien ne se passa.

- Fais quelques pas maintenant, lui ordonnai-je.

Le sorcier commença donc à marcher, s'éloignant du coffre comme s'il allait quitter la sépulture. Au bout de trois pas, un cliquetis se fit entendre, puis au quatrième pas de Théo un sifflement résonna , venant de la main du jeune homme.

Je vis qu'il allait s'arrêter.

- Continue !

Il s'exécuta.

Deux pas plus tard, les pièces et les pierres avaient disparu de sa main. Un bruit se fit entendre du côté du coffre : la poignée que tenait Théo quelques secondes auparavant était revenue à sa place, dans le coffre.

- Mais ?

- Apparemment Archibald n'avait qu'une confiance mince dans les banques, aussi entreposa-t-il son argent ici … Il ensorcela le coffre pour que personne ne dérobe ses économies … Il l'ensorcela si bien que personne n'arriva à repartir avec un seul gallion ! Ris-je. Chaque génération tente de briser le sortilège, mais comme tu le vois,cela n'a jamais marché !

Au moins l'allusion à Archibald et à ses fantaisies avait rendu l'atmosphère beaucoup plus légère. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Alors que nous quittions le tombeau, la question de Théo vint tout ébranler.

- Tante Charlotte ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi … Il n'y avait pas de tombe pour … ta … mère ?

Je fusillai Théo d'un regard noir.

- J'ai pas de mère, grondai-je d'un ton bien plus froid que je ne l'avais voulu.

J'accélérai le pas et mes talons claquèrent dans le silence soudain bien lourd. Au moins mon ton sec dispensa Théodore de poursuivre dans cette conversation-là.

Une fois dehors, j'inspirai de grandes bouffées d'air frais, comme si je remontais d'une longue plongée en apnée. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient de nouveau et le vent glacé pour ce dernier jour d'Août soufflait avec force.

- Rentrons !

Le Serpentard opina du chef et me suivit. Pour ressortir je pris une autre allée que nous n'avions pas empruntée à l'aller. Ce ne fut que lorsque je me trouva nez à nez avec la réplique d'un temple grec que je compris où mes pas m'avaient machinalement menée. De chaque côté des colonnes pendaient comme de morbides guirlandes, des têtes d'elfes de maison qui avaient servi la famille. Voyant le regard étonné de Théo, je pris la parole.

- C'est mieux de les mettre ici qu'en décoration dans une maison …

Ce faisant, je pensais à la maison des Black - la branche pourrie qui avait porté ce véracrasse de Sirius - où les têtes d'elfes décapités trônaient dans la demeure comme décoration.

Je lançai ensuite un regard dur à Théo.

- Attends-moi ici ! Lui intimai-je.

Il ne bougea pas. Tout mon être me soufflait d'imiter Théo et de ne pas entrer, mais c'était plus fort que moi … Il fallait que j'y aille. Enfin si on me permettrait d'entrer … Les protections magiques ne s'effaceraient peut-être pas pour moi …

Je fis un pas puis encore un. Rien ne se passa. Je pus entrer sans problème. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur du caveau. D'une voix tremblante, je murmurai un Lumos.

La lumière qui émanait de la pointe de ma baguette avait des soubresauts, je me rendis alors compte que ma main qui la serrait avec force tremblait. Le sol était recouvert de marbre noir qui reflétait mon image comme si je marchais sur un miroir. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je trouverai tout là-bas, mais j'y allais tout de même.

Un bruit étrange me fit sursauter … je me retournai mais j'étais seule … C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ce que j'entendais était les battements affolés de mon coeur.

J'étais parvenu tout au fond du mausolée. Ma main tremblait encore plus lorsque se découpèrent quelques noms au goût amer trop familier.

Calypso K. Lestrange

Et juste à côté,

Julius Lestrange.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bien le bonjour en ce week-end pluvieux et maussade … **_

_**Un temps parfait pour lire et écrire;)**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, très court … Mais l'entrevue ne pouvait durer … **_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui cliquent sur le pitit bouton pour me laisser une review, ça fait super plaisir et chaud au coeur !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à très vite !**_

_**Chapitre 21 : Départ ...**_

En ce jour de rentrée, j'avais le coeur encore plus serré que d'habitude. Droite comme une baguette sur le quai, à quelques pas de Richard, j'observai la massive silhouette du train qui venait de quitter la voie 9 3/4. Théodore venait de partir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard et j'appréhendais un peu cette année scolaire pour lui …

J'avais appris de Lucius que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait être relancé à Poudlard … Une délégation de Durmstrang serait donc là … et donc Karkaroff allait errer dans le collège écossais … Ce sale petit traître avait eu de la chance que je ne le croise à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch … Mais de savoir qu'il pourrait rencontrer Théodore, je n'aimais guère cela. Pour une fois, j'étais contente de le savoir dans la maison de Severus. Ce dernier veillerait sans nul doute au grain … Et puis il y avait Fol-Oeil … Apparemment les rumeurs étaient vraies, le vieux citronné avait sorti l'ancien Auror de sa retraite pour le nommer professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Une idée des plus stupides ! Théo allait le subir pendant une année et cette idée m'était insupportable. J'aurai presque préféré que ce cours soit donné par un sang-de-bourbe !

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ces raisons-là que je voyais s'éloigner le train avec appréhension … J'allais devoir affronter Richard et cette confrontation me rongeait. Ma décision était prise … Cependant je voulais lui donner une dernière chance. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tandis que je quittais la gare de King Cross sur les talons du sorcier. Nous n'avions échangé aucune parole depuis que le signal de départ avait été donné et que Théo était parti.

Il pleuvait toujours autant que ce soit aux alentours de la gare moldue qu'au manoir. Malgré ma lourde cape, j'étais gelée et trempée. Je m'en séparai avec joie, une fois rentrée à la maison. L'elfe de Richard récupéra nos affaires trempées avant de disparaître préparer du thé. Le maître des lieux, toujours silencieux ne m'adressa aucun regard et fila vers son bureau. Un instant, je restai là dans le hall, le regard fixé sur les tableaux qui m'étaient devenus familiers au fil des années. Puis sortant de mon hébétude, je secouai la tête et grimpai à l'étage, du côté de mes appartements.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'appuyai contre la porte et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Je savais que je prenais la bonne décision. Mais je savais aussi que j'allais le regretter … et que cela ferait mal ...

En soupirant, je sortis ma baguette et les portes des armoires s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- Failamalle ! Marmonnai-je d'une voix blanche.

En quelques minutes, je remplis deux malles avec mes affaires, sans prendre le soin de les trier ou de plier correctement mes vêtements.

- Reducto !

Aussitôt mes affaires furent réduites et je pus les déplacer facilement. Je les redescendis dans le hall et les laissai dans un coin, non loin de la porte. Je venais de faire la partie la plus facile … Il me restait à affronter Richard.

Traînant les pieds, je me dirigeai vers son bureau. Il finissait de cacheter une lettre lorsque j'entrai sans frapper. Un coup d'oeil rapide m'apprit qu'elle était destinée à Lucius. Qu'avait-il de si important et confidentiel à lui dire, alors que nous l'avions croisé il y a peu ?

Richard me dévisageait en silence. Son regard noir me fixait avec intensité. Quelque part, très loin dans le manoir, une pendule sonna midi et ce bruit me fit sursauter. Ce son me sortit également de ma torpeur et de mon silence. Je fis un pas de plus vers Richard qui s'était levé pour aller se tenir devant la cheminée.

- Richard !

J'avais la voix presque brisée lorsque je prononçais son prénom. Son silence me répondit, mais son regard éteint n'avait cessé de m'observer. Il semblait si fatigué, le poids des années s'était abattu lourdement sur ses épaules.

Avec lenteur et une certaine théâtralité, je remontai ma manche. J'entendis le soupir s'échapper des lèvres du sorcier que je toisais. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu peux m'ignorer, tu peux ne plus me parler … Mais CA ! Tu ne peux pas le nier !

Tout en parlant, je lui fourrai sous le nez mon bras. Sur ma peau trop pâle, se découpait très estompée, presque invisible ma Marque. Richard gardait les yeux fermés, refusant de voir l'évidence.

- Elle revient ! Richard ! Elle revient !

Je recouvrais mon bras avec ma manche et posai mes mains sur les bras du sorcier.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il ne me répondit rien.

- Richard, insistai-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il refusait toujours de me parler et plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus cette absence de réponse me terrifiait.

- Viendras-tu avec moi ?

Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire.

- Pour aller où ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Quand la Marque m'a brûlée cette nuit, j'ai essayé de transplaner … Mais ça n'a rien donné … L'appel est trop faible …

- Alors pourquoi partir ?

- Parce que je dois le faire ! Il faut retrouver le Maître !

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus calme et posé.

- Il se passe quelque chose ! On ne peut plus le nier ! Notre Marque, elle va et vient, parfois elle brûle ! Et puis toutes ses rumeurs qui courent dans la nuit et le vent …

J'entendis un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le Mangemort se détourna de la cheminée et gagna un des fauteuils pour s'y laisser tomber. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, le regard éteint.

- Ce ne sont que des histoires qui vont et viennent cela fait douze ans … alors pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose de nouveau ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et ces rumeurs enflent de nouveau sans doute à cause de notre bête histoire à la Coupe du Monde … la Marque a été lancée et cela fait une nouvelle fois parler … Et puis ensuite il n'y aura plus rien … Il faut juste que cet événement se tasse … Lucius est d'accord avec moi, il n'a rien à faire, rien à chercher !

A mon tour, je me mis en mouvement pour le rejoindre. Je me plantai devant lui en secouant la tête.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tu le sais très bien et Lucius aussi ! Vous essayez juste de vous convaincre du contraire !

Je posai ma main sur mon avant-bras.

- Ma marque est apparue bien avant que quelqu'un ne lance le Morsmordre !

Richard fit un petit geste de la main comme pour balayer mes paroles.

- Soit … Laissons de côté les incidents de la Coupe du Monde … Qu'avons-nous ? Presque rien : une Marque qui nous brûle de manière si discrète qu'on la sent à peine …

Il se releva et souleva ma manche.

- Regarde ! M'ordonna-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Le dessin est à peine visible !

D'un geste brusque, je me défis de son étreinte.

- Justement ! Rien ne s'était passé pendant près de treize ans ! Quelque chose est en train de se passer ! Et il n'y a pas que la Marque ! Le vieux citronné a ressorti l'Auror de sa retraite ! Il est de nouveau sur le qui-vive.

- Fol-Oeil est le seul qui ait bien voulu du poste … essaya de rétorquer Richard.

- Severus aurait pu le prendre ! Mais Dumbledore a préféré Maugrey, c'est un signe !

Le rire de Richard résonna dans la pièce.

- Un signe ? Un signe qu'il devient totalement sénile …

Je secouai la tête.

- Et le tournoi qui va être lancé à Poudlard ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Tous les yeux du monde magique vont être pointés sur Poudlard, ce serait une occasion parfaite …

- Une occasion parfaite pour quoi ?

- Pour que le Maître revienne !

- Et comment pourrait-Il revenir ? Il est …

- NON ! Ne dis pas cela !

Richard ne tint pas compte de mes protestations tonitruantes.

- Il est mort ! Quand l'accepteras-tu enfin ?

Je faisais des grands signes de tête.

- Non, non non … Tu te trompes, vous vous trompez tous !

Puis je tournai les talons, le regard plein de larmes, je fis quelques pas vers la porte. Avant d'entrer ici, je savais très bien que je perdais mon temps à essayer de convaincre Richard. Je venais d'en avoir la confirmation.

Je posai ma main sur la clenche dorée en forme de tête de dragon. Sans me retourner, préférant observer les nervure du bois, je parlais en détachant chaque mot.

- Je m'en vais, Richard … Je pars … et … je … je … je ne reviendrai pas … quelque soit l'issue de mes recherches …

Je secouai la tête tandis que mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je l'entendais derrière moi se rapprocher mais je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard.

J'abaissai la poignée de la porte.

- Je … je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pendant toutes ses années … Mais … je … je ne peux plus … rester … Je … je suis désolée.

Richard était tout près de moi, je le sentais là dans mon dos. Il fallait que je parte car si je croisai son regard, si je le laissai parler peut-être arriverait-il à me faire rester et je ne pouvais pas … Il fallait que je sache …

Alors à toute allure j'ouvris en grand la porte et m'enfuis en courant dans le couloir.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Coucou,**_

_**Comme le dernier chapitre était très court et que celui-ci l'est aussi, je le poste très vite ! **_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent une review ou qui ajoute cette fic parmi leurs favoris !**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 22 : Hiboux**_

_Cher Théodore,_

_J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien déroulé. Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'écris aussi vite mais je voulais juste te prévenir de ne pas t'inquiéter si nos hiboux mettent plus de temps. Je pars à l'étranger pour régler quelques affaires. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai en Angleterre ...Cela dépendra de comment tout se passe là-bas. _

_J'espère que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard se déroulera bien pour toi … Je te demanderai simplement de te montrer prudent, notamment avec ce nouveau professeur de DCFM. Quant au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Dumbledore a dû vous annoncer la nouvelle, tu auras la chance de côtoyer des élèves de Durmstrang, si tu sympathises avec certains d'entre eux, tu verras que leur enseignement est dix fois plus intéressant que ce que vous pouvez apprendre à Poudlard, alors n'hésite pas à discuter avec eux !_

_Je te dis à très bientôt,_

_Tante Charlotte_

_Tante Charlotte,_

_J'avoue que ton hibou m'a surpris, je ne savais pas que tu comptais partir … Ici tout va bien. Nos premiers jours se déroulent bien, je n'ai pas trop de cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, c'est plutôt pas mal ! Tu avais raison, lors du discours de bienvenue, Dumbledore nous a annoncé que le Tournoi des trois Sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard. Les autres écoles doivent arriver en Octobre. Apparemment, il faut avoir 17 ans pour participer … C'est dommage j'aurai bien aimé tenter l'aventure. Blaise essaye de trouver un moyen pour mettre son nom tout de même, on verra bien ce qu'il trouve … Tout le dortoir ne parle que de ça ! Si son idée n'est pas trop mauvaise, peut-être essayerai-je aussi … Mais je me méfie quand même des idées de Blaise. Drago est de nouveau insupportable à ne parler que de Quidditch, pourtant, il semble avoir oublié que cette année, il n'y aura pas de Coupe de Quidditch … _

_Nos premiers cours se sont bien passés. Enfin … on a Hagrid encore cette année et de nouveau, c'est n'importe quoi. Il a apporté des bestioles bizarres … Des Sprouts à Pétards, ou un nom dans le genre, j'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté … _

_Tu avais raison en me mettant en garde contre Maugrey … Ce type-là n'est pas normal … Drago s'est fait punir par lui ( à cause de Potter, mais je n'ai pas tout suivi dans leur histoire … ) et Maugrey l'a transformé en fouine, il paraît que MacGonagall était hystérique, Rogue n'a pas décoléré, il a été se plaindre auprès du directeur qui n'a rien fait … Drago a envoyé je ne sais pas combien de hiboux à son père … Je ne l'ai pas encore eu en cours … Mais je te raconterai cela en détail … _

_J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien, envoie-moi rapidement de tes nouvelles. J'ai aussi écrit à Père qui espère lui aussi que tu rentreras bientôt._

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Théodore Nott._

_Théo,_

_Je profite d'un arrêt sur le forum romain sorcier pour t'envoyer ce petit hibou. Je repars demain pour traverser l'Adriatique. Je ne suis que de passage en Italie. Mais j'avais besoin de m'arrêter quelques jours après avoir traversé la Manche et la France. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait exister des automnes chauds et ensoleillés ! _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard pour toi !_

_Tante Charlotte,_

_Tu es en Italie ? J'aurai bien aimé être avec toi ! Ici il fait froid et il pleut … Nous avons eu nos premiers cours de DCFM … C'était … C'était étrange mais en même temps très instructif ! Fol-Oeil nous a montré les Impardonnables ! Ce type est complétement fou ! Il les a testés sur des araignées ! On a eu droit à un discours comme quoi il fallait qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre si on se faisait attaquer … Il est totalement paranoïaque, mais il sait de quoi il parle. Et tu sais quoi ? La fois suivante, il les a testés sur nous … enfin pas tous, juste l'imperium … Bien entendu Drago a râlé en disant après le cours qu'il allait se plaindre à son père, qu'il fallait envoyer Fol-Oeil à Azkaban, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous faire subir ça, que Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de cautionner cela ! Je sais que tu vas dire que je suis trop jeune, mais tante Charlotte lorsque tu reviendras, il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ceci! Pour revenir au cours, Potter a été le seul à résister à l'Imperium de Fol-Oeil, mais dans le dortoir, tout le monde pense que Fol-Oeil ne lui a pas vraiment jeté le sort ! Encore du favoritisme pour saint Potter._

_Les autres écoles arrivent bientôt ! On ne parle que de cela ! Tout le monde a hâte !_

_Théodore Nott_

_Tante Charlotte,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien ! Cela va faire presque deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. J'ai demandé à Père, il est comme moi : il n'a reçu aucun hibou ! A moins que tu ne sois fâchée contre moi, à cause de ce que j'ai écris dans mon dernier hibou, sur les Impardonnables ? _

_Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, ni si tu as des nouvelles d'Angleterre, mais ça y est : les autres écoles sont arrivées ! Et tu sais quoi ? Krum fait partie des élèves de Durmstrang ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore au collège ! Durmstrang est venu dans un énorme bateau qui est amarré dans le lac, c'était impressionnant. Ceux de Beauxbatons sont arrivés à bord d'un carrosse géant. Leur directrice pourrait être la soeur d'Hagrid, elle a la même carrure que lui … _

_Pour participer, il fallait mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Et tu sais quoi ? Poudlard a deux champions ! Diggory, un Poufsouffle a d'abord été désigné. Puis la coupe a sorti un dernier nom, celui de Potter. Il n'a même pas 17 ans!On ne sait pas comment il a fait pour mettre son nom … En tout cas, il a réussi encore à se faire remarquer ! C'est Krum qui a été désigné champion pour son école ! Ce sorcier est bizarre, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il mange à notre table, mais ne dit presque rien, peut-être est-ce à cause de Drago qui s'est jeté sur lui le premier soir et l'a assommé avec ses paroles. En tout cas toutes les filles sont folles de lui … Même Pansy qui pourtant n'a d'yeux que pour Drago ! _

_Réponds-moi vite car je commence à m'inquiéter ! Sois prudente !_

_Théodore Nott_

_Tante Charlotte,_

_Ni Père ni moi avons de tes nouvelles ! Où es-tu ? Vas-tu bien ? Réponds-moi je t'en prie, je commence à m'inquiéter ! _

_Théodore Nott_

_Tante Charlotte,_

_Je suis vraiment inquiet ! Nous sommes mi novembre et toujours aucun hibou de ta part. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Réponds- moi vite s'il te plaît ! _

_Théodore Nott_

_Théo,_

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il m'est difficile d'envoyer un hibou de là où je suis – car il y en a très peu et je préfère ne pas faire confiance aux autres oiseaux mais tout va bien ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'essayerai de rentrer en Angleterre pour Noël. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Tante Charlotte._

_Richard,_

_Je croyais que ce que je faisais ne t'intéressait pas … Pourtant si j'en crois le nombre de hiboux reçus c'est le contraire ! Cesse de t'en faire, je vais bien. Je ne me suis ni faite dévorer par une meute de loups ni attaquée par les trolls des cavernes. Ces derniers je ne les ai vus que de loin. Je suis juste au milieu de nulle part et il m'est très difficile et de trouver le temps pour écrire et un hibou pour porter mes lettres, comme je l'expliquai à ton fils dans une courte lettre,, ici ils utilisent d'autres oiseaux, corbeaux et pies, mais je n'ai pas confiance dans ses volatiles. Je préfère ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Apparemment, il y a d'autres sorciers anglais, ils recherchent quelqu'un du Ministère, une certaine Bertha Jorkins … _

_Je suis quelque part en Albanie. Ne me demande pas où exactement, je ne saurai le dire. Tous les arbres se ressemblent tellement … _

_Je ne peux guère t'en parler là, mais j'ai trouvé … des choses. _

_Je vais bientôt rentrer en Angleterre, nous en parlerons de vive voix. Il me reste juste quelques petits détails à vérifier et régler. De toute façon, même si le climat est plus clément ici, l'hiver arrive et mes recherches ne pourront pas continuer._

_Je rentre dès que possible. _

_A bientôt,_

_Charlotte._


End file.
